Ma nonromantique
by Luciole's world
Summary: Draco raconte comment elle l'a captivé. Sa non-fille attitude la rendait inoffensive, mais avant tout, son non-romantisme, et ses histoires légendaires. Il retrace sa septième année à Poudlard, un soir de réveillon. Le premier depuis la chute du Lord.
1. Ma non romantique

_Coucou !! Me voilà pour une nouvelle fic. Je vais essayer de pas la faire trop longue, mais je vous préviens tout de suite, je l'écrirais au feeling. Je n'ai pas le squelette de base de l'histoire dans ma tête. Elle prendra forme au fil des mots :) _

_En espérant que vous allez aimer... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D_

_Et surtout bonne lecture_

_Ce chapitre est en fait une introduction..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : °Oo° **Je n'oublies pas. **°oO°**_

_"Tous ces mots qui s'accumulent les uns derrière les autres racontent notre histoire. Une histoire qui prend du temps. une histoire qui nous a fait vibrer, une histoire qui nous a construit."_

_**°oOoOoOoOoOoOo°**_

Draco se rapprocha d'elle. La peau nue de leur bras se touchait, se frôlait, se caressait. Au dessus de leur yeux, les étoiles semblaient danser, dans le ciel couleur encre de chine. Appuyés contre le rebord de la terrasse, aucun mots ne franchissaient leurs lèvres. Draco entendait la nuit chanter sa douce mélodie. S'imprégnant du rythme mélodieux de mère nature, Draco inspira profondément. Tout était romantique. La présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés rendait le tableau encore plus idyllique. Elle était si belle ce soir. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une demi couette faussement négligé, quelques paillettes se promenaient ici et là sur sa joue. Elle avait surligné ses yeux par un trait de liner. Un make-up discret, mais elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour être belle. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui. Il sourit intérieurement. Quoi de plus romantique que cette situation.

Il prit une voix charmeuse et lui demanda :

_**« Tu as froid ? »**_

Elle sursauta, sortant de ses songes. Elle adressa au garçon un petit sourire avant de répondre le plus naturellement possible :

_**« Oh non ça va ! C'est toi qui me chatouille avec ton bras. »**_

C'était ce que Draco adorait le plus chez elle. Son non-romantisme. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait réellement, et non selon les situations. Jamais elle n'avait d'arrières pensées. Il rigola légèrement. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire rire, vraiment. Avec elle, il ne simulait jamais.

Doucement, il retira sa veste et lui posa sur les épaules. A nouveau, elle sursauta, une fois de plus interrompue dans le fil de ses rêveries.

_**« Tu sais pourquoi le ciel est si haut ? » **_Lui demanda t'elle songeuse.

Draco soupira d'aise. Il adorait lorsqu'elle lui racontait des histoires comme ça.

_**« Non, je ne sais pas. »**_

Il s'appuya un peu plus sur la rambarde, dégustant cet instant.

_**« C'est une légende Indienne... Avant, il y a très longtemps, le ciel était bas. Si bas que les arbres ne pouvaient pas pousser, les oiseaux ne pouvaient pas voler, ni se poser. Mais le plus terrible, c'est que les adultes ne pouvaient pas se tenir bien droit lorsqu'ils étaient debout. Ils devaient vivre penchés. Bien sûr, les enfants ne connaissaient pas ce problème. Pas encore. Mais pour éviter de devoir vivre penché, ils mirent en place un système, pour agrandir le ciel. Ils prirent des longs poteaux vers le ciel, et ils poussèrent. Mais ça ne marcha pas. Ils recommencèrent avec des poteaux plus longs, mais ça ne marcha pas. Et puis, ils prirent des poteaux immensément longs. Et là, ça marcha.**_

_**Ainsi, ils pourraient vivre bien droit. Mais le plus merveilleux, c'est lorsque le soleil s'est couché la nuit suivante. Le ciel troué par les poteaux des enfants s'est mis à scintiller. Dans chaque trou, il y avait une étoile. »**_

La jeune femme sourit légèrement.

_**« C'est grâce à ces enfants qu'on peut admirer les étoiles. »**_

Draco renifla d'un air suspicieux et lui murmura :

_**« Mais c'est à cause d'eux qu'on ne peut plus toucher le ciel. »**_

Elle tourna la tête brusquement vers lui, et le regarda hébétée.

_**« C'est vrai... Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux, pouvoir admirer les étoiles, ou pouvoir caresser le ciel ? »**_

Draco rit franchement, comme il ne le faisait presque jamais.

_**« Le mieux, c'est d'être avec toi, ici, et avoir la tête dans les étoiles. »**_

Elle rigola de son rire cristallin et Draco se détendit. Entendre son rire provoquait chez lui de tendres frissons.

_**« T'es bête !! »**_Parvint-elle a articuler tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats.

Elle redevint sérieuse, et son regard brillant de milles feu vint embrasser le siens, faisant fondre la glace de ses prunelles givrées. Se regarder. Draco Malfoy ne savait pas avant, que le simple fait de regarder une personne pouvait nous donner des ailes. Avant. Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, il comprit que cette femme représentait plus pour lui que n'importe quoi/qui d'autre. Y comprit que lui.

_**« On rentre ? »**_Demanda t'elle subitement.

Il soupira. La musique avait reprit à l'intérieur et la fête reprenait doucement. Ils étaient sortit, juste parce qu'il y avait eut une panne de courant dans la maison.

_**« Rentres, toi, moi je vais rester encore un peu. Prendre l'air, tu sais... »**_

_**« Oh ! D'accord ! Mais tu me dois une danse ! N'oublies pas ! »**_

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de pousser la baie vitrée et de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Elle la referma, et Draco murmura pour lui même :

_**« Non, je ne l'oublies pas. »**_

Il se retourna vers l'horizon et sourit légèrement. Depuis quand connaissait-il Hermione ? Cela faisait 8ans. Depuis quand avait-elle sut l'apprivoiser, depuis 1an. Mais elle avait su le captiver depuis leur première rencontre, et c'est au départ ce qui l'avait énervé. Il ne supportait pas, avant être autant intéressé par une personne. Ça avait toujours été l'inverse. Avant. Désormais, tous les jours, il attendait le moment où ils se reverraient, où elle lui sourirait, où elle lui raconterait une nouvelle histoire, où elle le consolerait, où elle dirait les mots tel qu'elle les pense, où elle serait une non-romantique. Draco sourit. Oui, c'est grâce à tous ces détails qu'elle avait sut l'apprivoiser. Mais il s'était laissé approché, parce qu'avant tout, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Elle détestait le romantisme, ne draguait jamais, ne mettait jamais de vernis à ongles, se les rongeait toujours, elle ne se coiffait pas, ne se mettait pas en valeur. En fait, s'il avait laissé Hermione Granger l'approcher, c'est avant tout parce qu'elle paraissait inoffensive. Et pourtant, Draco pouvait le crier haut et fort désormais, c'est elle qui le connaissait le mieux maintenant. Comme quoi, une petite chose inoffensive peut se révéler être empoisonnée. Mais Draco aimait ce poison, douce drogue d'euphorie. Dans son esprit, il revécue sa dernière année à Poudlard. Celle où tout avait changé... Où elle avait tout fait changer.

* * *

_Voila voila pour l'intro. Ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, voilà pourquoii c'est court !! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long :D_


	2. Peter Pan ou le monde imaginaire

_Bonsoir mes cher(e)s lecteurs(trices). Surtout lectrice je suppose :)_

_Voilà la suite de ma petite histoire ! Ce chapitre est assez long, mais j'avoue ne pas en être très satisfaite. A vous de juger ...._

_**Dairy22 :**__Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait super plaisir :) J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :) Bisous à toi !! _

_**Myym : **__J'espère satisfaire ta curiosité ma chère !! C'est vrai, je l'avoue, j'aime bien mon intro, mais j'ai un peu peur de mal traiter la suite :D A vous de me le dire_

_**Clao :** Merci pour m'avoir encouragé. J'espère ne pas tomber dans le cliché non plus. Mais j'ai toujours vu Draco comme quelqu'un de tourmenté et Hermione comme, malgré son sérieux, encore une enfant. C'est vrai, elle ne fait pas attention à ses vêtements, et rêve comme les enfants. C'est sur le contraste entre les deux que je veux me baser. Ils se repoussent mais s'attirent obligatoirement. Bref :) Bonne lecture et dis moi ce que tu en pense._

_**Malfoy funambule :**__Eh bien régale toi avec cette suite, plus longue que le chapitre précédent :) J'espère que ça te plaira..._

_**Enoa2 :** Mdr !! C'est vrai qu'Hermione à tendance à être un peu trop remodelée parfois, elle restera pour moi une fille-femme petite, sérieuse, avec des cheveux châtains, ondulé ( parce que ils se sont quand même un peu arrangés ). Mi femme mi fillette. _

_J'ai peur d'avoir placé la barre trop haute avec ce début en matière. J'avoue que je suis fière de mon premier chapitre et du coup, j'ai un peu peur de me perdre par la suite ! Je ferais au mieux parce que j'aime déjà cette histoire. _

_**Katycatte :** Eh bien voilà encore un chapitre pour vous ! Rassure toi, le romantisme sera toujours présent. C'est surtout l'histoire de comment une relation peut passer de la haine à l'amour avec pour simple joker le temps... _

°o°o°o°o°o°o

**Chapitre deux :** _« On ne peut rien apprendre aux gens. On peut seulement les aider à découvrir qu'ils possèdent déjà en eux tout ce qui est à apprendre. »_

Galilée

**Peter Pan ou le monde imaginaire**

Draco s'appuya contre la rambarde. Son bois était rongé par le temps, mais elle le soutenait quand même. Il observa les étoiles. Il y a longtemps que leur lumière n'avait pas été aussi pure. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé le ciel, en fait... Il vivait dans les ténèbres, avant... Avant... Il ne regardait plus le ciel. Et puis, un jour, un doigt s'était posé sur son menton, et lui avait relevé la tête... Ce soir là, il s'en souvenait. Il s'en souviendrait toujours. Ce jour là était gravé dans sa mémoire, ce soir là était mélangé à son sang, ancré dans son âme, imprégné dans son cœur. Il ne s'était rien passé, non. En fait si, il s'était passé quelque chose... Une dispute, un doigt sur un menton...

Elle avait été nommé préfète en chef, et lui, il n'était que son homologue. A côté d'elle, on figure juste derrière un « que ».

Ils devaient effectuer une ronde, comme tous les soirs. Ce soir, ils étaient de pair.

Voilà un moment qu'ils marchaient sans parler. A cette époque, déjà, il ne la détestait plus. Enfin, plus tout le temps... Juste quand ça l'arrangeait.

Le château de Poudlard avait cette particularité, qu'à chaque détour de couloir, on ne savait pas ce qu'il allait nous arriver, ou trouver serait le mot le plus exact. Ce soir là, il avait trouvé une bonne parole, sortie de sa bouche.

Les couloirs étaient seulement éclairés par leur baguette. Le couvre feu était passé, toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes. C'était la pleine lune. Il avait remarqué qu'elle triturait ses doigts depuis un moment. Il s'amusait de cette situation. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

**« Tu le crache le morceau oui ou non Granger ! Tu m'agace à être gênée ! »**

Elle l'avait dévisagée, comment pouvait-il deviner son état d'esprit ?

Elle avait gardé le silence encore un long instant, et puis, la phrase avait claqué l'air, avait fouetté son corps tout entier :

**« Je sais de qui venait la lettre que tu as reçut ce matin. »**

Il s'était arrêté net, trop choqué pour penser. Elle ne le réprimandait pas, non, elle semblait même mélancolique.

Il avait repris sa marche, plus rapidement, espérant la semer. Mais on ne sème jamais Granger. Il aurait dût le savoir, surtout si elle attendait une réponse. Plus tard, encore, il ferait les frais de sa détermination. Rapidement, les pas de la gryffondor avait claqué le sol, et à nouveau, elle était à ses côtés.

**« Granger ! Ma correspondance ne regarde que moi ! »** Avait-il grondé, espérant la faire taire.

**« Je sais bien, je n'ai pas voulut regarder au début, mais j'ai vu. »**

**« Tu as tout de même regardé ! »**

**« Bien sûr que non Malfoy ! J'ai vu, c'est différent !! »**

**« Et en quoi c'est différent ? »**

Leur voix montaient crescendo, se répercutant contre les murs sombres de Poudlard plongé dans le noir.

**« C'est différent parce que c'était pas intentionné. Elle était posé sur la table du petit salon, et quand je suis passé, j'ai reconnu le saut. »**

Draco soupira.

**« Ils te veulent avec eux hein ? » **Continua t'elle.

Draco était agacé, non pas par ses questions, mais par son timbre. Elle voulait juste savoir. Elle n'avait aucune émotions dans la voix.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Granger, ça ne vous fera qu'un ennemis de plus. Vous n'êtes plus à ça prêt maintenant. »**

Sa phrase avait eut l'effet escompté. Maintenant, son visage transpirait la colère.

**« Malfoy ! »**

**« Tu sais très bien que de toutes manières, c'est ainsi. Ennemis un jour, ennemis toujours Granger. Tout sera finit lors de la grande bataille. J'espère seulement que tu auras assez de compassion pour ne pas me torturer avant. » **

Provoquer avait toujours été son crédo. Ça faisait partie de sa force... provoquer pour être moins touché.

Elle avait ouvert grands les yeux.

**« Malfoy ! Tuer un ennemi est quelque chose, mais tuer... toi, s'en est une autre ! »**

**« En quoi serait-ce si différent ?! » **

Ça y était, il avait crié. Mais Granger cria bien plus fort que lui :

**« Parce que j'aurais des remords a tuer un être qui n'a fait que suivre les ordres ! Tu n'es pas un ennemis, je te connais depuis plusieurs années déjà et je sais que tu n'es pas celui que tu veux faire croire ! Tu es juste le fils de ton père et en temps que tel, tu n'auras pas le choix de choisir la voix qui te conviens. »**

Elle était essoufflée, mais elle reprit tout de même, plus calmement :

**« Mais Malfoy, sache qu'on a toujours le choix. »**

**« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas moi Granger ! Si j'avais le choix, j'irais m'enfermer dans un autre monde pour ne pas avoir a choisir de camps. Qui que je rejoigne, je devrait ôter la vie ! »**

Il l'avait dit. Il avait avoué. Elle l'avait poussé à bout. Il n'était pas du côté du bien, mais pas du côté du mal. Il était perdu dans le brouillard. Devant lui se profilait la mort, et derrière aussi.

Elle s'était approchée, timidement, mais déterminée aussi. Il avait sentit son doigt contre son menton, et doucement, elle l'avait poussé à regarder le ciel.

**« Malfoy, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas regardé les étoiles ? Comment te sens-tu en les regardant ? En les voyant, es-tu sûr de toi ? Observe les et dis-toi que suivre ton père est la meilleure voie... »**

Elle lui avait laissé un instant pour réfléchir. Longtemps, il avait réfléchi longtemps avant qu'elle achève :

**« Si maintenant tu en est convaincu, c'est que c'est en ce cas le meilleur choix pour toi, et je n'hésiterais pas à t'achever le jour J. Mais si même en t'aidant des étoiles, tu n'es pas sûr, c'est que tu dois attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ne fais jamais rien si tu n'es pas sûr. »**

Il avait sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elles étaient froides, comme son cœur.

Elle avait reprit sa route, et il l'avait suivit. Ils avaient finit la ronde à 5mètres de distance, mais au fond, tous les deux s'en moquaient, ils sentaient que malgré tout, malgré eux, ce soir les avait rapproché. Elle connaissait son secret. Il avait peur, peur de tuer, peur d'être tué, peur de devoir choisir, de devoir grandir, peur de l'avenir.

Ils étaient rentrés, et sans un mot, ils allaient se séparer pour rejoindre leur chambre. Il avait hésité à parler, lui dire de se taire, de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus l'éprouver... mais c'est elle qui avait pris la parole, sur le ton de la confidence :

**« Si je pouvais, même pour toi, Draco Malfoy, je ferais naître Peter Pan. »**

Et elle avait disparut. Qui était Peter Pan ? Draco l'ignorait... mais il se promit de découvrir qui il était... dans son dos bien sûr, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que ça l'intéressait. En fait, toutes ses paroles l'intéressait. Elles avaient toutes du sens. Granger ne ressemblait pas à une fille. Elle ressemblait à un sage, un vieillard usé d'expérience. Il sourit à sa comparaison. Un vieillard qui aurait gardé l'enfant qu'il était auprès de lui. Il lui enviait sa capacité à rester naïve face à tout ça. Ça l'intriguait trop. Alors il remit sa cape, et ressortit sans bruits. Il entra par « effraction » dans la bibliothèque. Ça sentait le vieux livre à plein nez. Même s'il aimait cette ambiance, Draco ne venait pas souvent. Pas le temps, plus le temps. Et puis, c'était SON sanctuaire. Il avait l'impression de violer un peu ses secrets. Marcher dans son jardin....Il passa une heure à chercher un livre sur Peter Pan. Mais jamais il ne trouva. Résigné, il rentra se coucher, mais alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle commune aux préfets, quelque chose attira son attention. Un livre, posé là, sur la table. En s'approchant, il remarqua la couverture colorée. Un garçon tout de vert vêtu volant dans les airs, suivit par une jeune fille et deux autres personnages. Tous avaient l'air heureux. Sur la couverture toute usagée, le titre, couleur étoile scintillait « Peter Pan »

Draco sourit. Sans s'en apercevoir. Cette fille n'était décidément pas normale. Il vérifia que sa porte était bien fermée, on ne sait jamais, peut-être s'amusait elle de le voir céder. Mais la porte était close. Il se saisit doucement du livre et s'assit sur le fauteuil près du feu. Il ouvrit le livre et le lut d'une traite. Deux fois. Il avait entamé sa troisième fois lorsque ses paupières se firent lourdes. C'est le livre posé sur son ventre qu'il s'endormit.

Draco sourit face à ce souvenir. La première fois qu'il avait pensé à elle sans animosité. La première fois qu'il s'était sentit moins seul. Plus seul. Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé. Le livre n'était plus sur son ventre, mais soigneusement posé sur la table. Ils avaient fait comme ci de rien était, mais Peter Pan avait toujours été leur lien. Leur premier secret. La preuve qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle avait comprit que Peter Pan, c'était lui. Un enfant dans l'âme qui avait peur de grandir. Il s'était sentit si proche de ce garçon, il avait tout de suite comprit son état d'esprit, il s'était tout de suite sentit chez lui, dans le pays imaginaire....

Draco soupira. Sa respiration était un peu saccadée. Replonger dans ses souvenirs lui faisaient mal parfois. Il se souvenait du garçon qu'il était. Au fond, il n'avait jamais été méchant. Il voulait juste se faire remarquer, se sentir moins seul. Elle lui avait tendue la main, alors qu'il prenait soin de la repousser.

Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait accepté réellement son aide. C'était symbolique. Leur doigts entrelacés, leurs regards mêlés...

C'était peu après l'épisode de Peter Pan. Il prenait soin d'éviter Granger. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer chez lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé les remises en questions. Il avait peur du lendemain, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans le présent. Il ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'au passé. Un passé fait de haine. Mais il y avait Peter Pan. Le monde imaginaire. Bizarrement, ce conte avait fait naître en lui ce qu'on s'évertuait à étouffer dans les ténèbres... L'espoir. Elle était la responsable. Elle devait payer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de détruire la seule chose qui lui semblait immuable. La haine. La haine avait toujours existé en lui. Et voilà qu'un énergumène en collant verts lui mettait le doute. Il avait passé les deux semaines à la détester. Il avait écrasé le livre de tout son poids, l'avait jeté contre les murs, il avait déchiré des pages. Il avait voulut le brûler, mais il s'était finalement résigné à le jeter dans une poubelle. Dans un couloir du cinquième étage. Le couloir suivant, il s'effondrait, en pleurs, par terre, sur le sol poussiéreux et dur de la pierre. Il était seul à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas voulut aller à près au lard. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans ses appartements mais en marchant, la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Le livre dans les mains, il lui avait fait subir toutes les tortures, l'avait jeté, et puis, finalement, un peu plus loin, la douleur, l'angoisse, la peur l'avait stoppé net. Il ne pouvait plus avancer, physiquement. C'est comme si un mur invisible le retenait de bouger. Il s'était appuyé sur ses genoux et les larmes avaient commencé à couler, toutes seules. Elles lui brûlaient la peau, lui tiraient les entrailles. Effondré par terre. Couché dans son lit de solitude et de douleur, incapable de se relever. L'être humain surestime souvent sa capacité à encaisser les chocs. Ce n'était qu'un conte après tout !!

Il n'avait même pas entendu des pas légers se rapprocher. Elle avait hésité à avancer. Et puis, elle s'était accroupie et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

**« Tu es malade Malfoy ? Tu tremble... »**

Il avait cherché à cacher son visage. Mais elle avait insisté. Elle avait bien vu qu'il pleurait.

**« Dégage Granger ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ! »**

Elle s'était assise. Et elle l'avait observé pleurer.

Il se sentait jugé, observé. Il voulait se relever, mais il ne pouvait pas. Trop faible, plus la force de lutter contre le doute.

**« Malfoy... »**Avait-elle insisté **« Malfoy ! Je veux t'aider ! »**

Il avait trouvé la force de la repousser à nouveau. Il croyait qu'elle allait partir. Il ne pourrait pas lutter plus longtemps.

Elle s'était relevée et avait grincé :

**« La peur est insensée, elle craint même les choses dont elle attend du secours »**

Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Non, il n'avait pas peur...

Finalement, les pleurs ont redoublé. Elle s'était rassise, saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait désespérément. Elle l'avait porté à son cœur. Draco avait sentit qu'il tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine. Alors que le siens ne battait presque pas...

Il avait relevé la tête. Leur regard s'était accroché. Pour plus jamais se quitter. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Elle l'avait finalement aidé à se relever. Il s'était appuyé sur elle pour faire le chemin jusqu'à leurs appartements.

Assis sur le canapé, près du feu, il avait regretté avoir jeté le livre. Tandis qu'elle était partie lui faire couler un bain, il avait trouvé la force de retourner le chercher. Lorsqu'il retrouva la poubelle, elle était vide. Les elfes étaient déjà passés. Il avait enfin accepté que sa vie n'était pas en enfer.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues froides de Draco. Ce souvenir était à la fois douloureux et bienfaisant. Depuis ce jour là, leur relation n'avait cessé d'évoluer. En bien. En mieux. En parfait...

Ce jour là, il avait prit une décision. La décision de sa vie, et au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne la regrettait en rien.

Pourtant, combien il l'avait détesté auparavant. Combien il avait été dur, même après cet épisode de faire durer cette relation. Il se souvenait combien il avait dût être difficile avec elle. Elle avait toujours tenue bon. Granger n'était pas comme toutes les filles. Les autres lui auraient fait l'amour pour le consoler, pour se faire pardonner. Elle lui racontait des histoires. Elle se taisait. Elle le frappait même. Jamais elle ne l'avait dragué. Jamais elle n'avait cherché à attirer son regard. Elle mettait toujours ses pulls longs, se rongeait toujours les ongles. Ses mains étaient toujours pleines d'encre, ses jupes toujours trop longues. Mais bizarrement, il préférait. Il ne cherchait pas à la mettre dans son lit. Elle était la seule qui le comprenait. Il ne voulait surtout pas couper ce lien si fin, salir leur relation... Elle l'avait mal prit, une fois, et il avait eut peur pour leur amitié. Oui, ça il avait eut peur... Il avait été difficile d'oublier tant d'années à se détester. Il s'en souvint encore.

Risquant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il la vit, sur le dos de Ron, tandis que Ginny était sur ceux d'Harry. Chacune, un chapeaux ridicule sur la tête, essayant de se faire tomber sur un tapis matelassé installé pour l'occasion. Elles riaient aux éclats. Draco se sentait oublié. Renié. Ignoré. Une fois elle l'avait ignoré... Il s'en souvint comme si c'était hier...

* * *

_Eh voilà !! Alors alors !! J'attends le verdict !! :)_


	3. L'ignorance est un pêché

_Euh... Bonsoir tout le monde... Je suis très en retard, je sais. Mais bon, j'espère qu'en compensation ce chapitre vous plaira. L'avantage d'être en grêve, c'est que comme ça, on peut laisser libre cours à nos loisirs... Héhé ! Bref !_

_Navré pour les reviews, je vous promet de répondre à celle de ce chapitre :) _

_Bisous à Tous ! Et bonne St Valentin en retard Upss :)_

**L'ignorance est un pêché.**

_"Si ton coeur ne trouve plus la force de se battre, sache que le miens bat pour toi..."_

**_Moi même_**

L'épisode Peter Pan était presque oublié. Presque, parce que Draco faisait exprès d'ignorer la jeune fille venue l'aider. Il se sentait honteux de devoir compter sur quelqu'un. Surtout sur une sang impur. Alors, elle respectait son silence, sa froideur, avec autant de patiente qu'un vieux sage. Il les voyait, ses regards en coin, elle était toujours là, derrière lui, au cas où il trébucherait. Mais il voulait y arriver seul. L'orgueil était son seul repli. Puisque plus rien n'avait de sens, il se sentait à l'abris derrière son égo.

C'était au mois d'octobre. Fin Octobre. Le bal de noël avait déjà été annoncé. Les jeunes femmes avaient sautillé sur place, et avait déjà entamé la phase « se faire inviter ». Draco était poursuivit par une horde de jeunes demoiselles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il aimait ce pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard. Adossé nonchalamment contre un mur, il attendait sa cour. Et elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Il les méprisait autant qu'il les aimait. Il oubliait qui il était l'espace d'un instant. Draco sortit de sa léthargie. Un groupe de cinq filles l'observait. Il bomba inconsciemment le torse.

**« Eh bien, que voulez-vous mes jolies ? »** Demanda t'il s'amusant de les voir glousser.

Elles se regardèrent, se consultant silencieusement. Enfin, l'une d'entre elle, la plus jolie selon Draco s'avança :

**« Eh bien, tu as sûrement entendu parlé du bal... »**

Draco eut un sourire entendu, auquel elle répondit :

**« On se demandait juste si tu avais déjà fait ton choix... »**

Mystérieux, il planta son regard de fer dans celui azur de la belle fille. Une Serdaigle apparemment.

**« Il se pourrait en effet qu'une charmante demoiselle soit en vue. »**

Il vit la petite Serdaigle rougir. C'était trop facile. Prenant des airs de dramaturge, il continua théâtralement :

**« Cependant, je ne voudrais pas faire de jalouse... »**

Un soupir d'admiration parcourut l'assemblée féminine. Cependant, Draco entendit un tout autre soupire. Un soupire de dédain, de moquerie. Il releva des yeux agacés vers la personne qui avait poussé ce soupire.

Granger. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête, elle se contentait de passer, avec tous ses bouquins qu'elle portait à bout de bras. Agacé, frustré, il continua bien plus fort pour qu'elle entende :

**« En tout cas, rassurez-vous mes belles, vous trouverez toutes un beau cavalier. Certaines n'auront pas cette chance, les rats de bibliothèque en font parti !! »**

Les filles gloussèrent en regardant Hermione passer. Elle leur jeta un regard blasé, mais ne posa en aucun cas son regard dans celui du prince.

Draco chassa les filles d'un geste et se précipita vers Granger. Il la rattrapa bien vite. Avec tous ses livres, elle n'avançait pas très vite.

**« Granger ! J'ai horreur qu'on m'ignore ! »**

Mais celle-ci continua sa route.

**« Regarde moi ! »** S'enflamma t'il.

Elle se stoppa, résigné, et prononça :

**« Pardon, mais je pensais qu'il fallait ton autorisation pour salir ta divine personne de notre regard ô combien envieux... »**

Draco décela dans son regard une tristesse infinie qui le blessa plus qu'il ne le crut.

Il soupira. Et se contenta de la provoquer à nouveau :

**« Tu vas finir vieille fille Granger ! »**

Elle ricana légèrement :

**« Il y a un dicton qui dit « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné » Malfoy ! Je suis seule, tu es mal accompagné. »**

Sur ce, elle contourna l'obstacle qu'était devenu le corps du garçon.

Elle l'ignorait. Elle venait de subtiliser sa meilleure défense, et l'utilisait à profit. Il ne supportait pas quémander l'attention. On devait lui offrir gracieusement, parce qu'il méritait l'attention de tout le monde. Cette petite ingrate se permettait ce que personne n'osait faire. On l'aimait, on l'adulait, on le haïssait, on le tolérait, mais jamais, jamais on ne l'ignorait. Un Malfoy ignore beaucoup de personnes sans importance, il tolère les autres, mais jamais il n'est ignoré. Elle venait de bafouer une des règles familiale établies depuis des siècles. Pourquoi l'ignorance l'atteignait tant, venant d'une moins que rien ? Parce que c'est son égo qu'elle atteignait. Et son égo était, comme dit plus tôt, sa meilleure défense, son seul replis.

Rageant intérieurement, le garçon la rattrapa à nouveau. Il lui saisit le bras brutalement, si bien que tous les livres tombèrent à terre. Outrée, la Gryffondore s'écria :

**« Mais t'es malade !! Sais-tu combien ces livres sont fragiles ?! Espèce de brute ! »**

Il le savait. C'était le seul moyen de la mettre en colère. La descendre du piédestal qu'elle avait conquit.

Elle s'accroupit et ramassa les livres tant bien que mal. Il se mit à sa hauteur, et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'un ton cassant :

**« On ne m'ignore pas, Granger ! Tout comme on ne tourne jamais le dos à un fauve. »**

Hermione soupira :

**« Tu n'es pas un fauve. Tu es un reptile Draco. Ici, le fauve, c'est moi. De plus, je t'ignore parce que tu m'ignores ! C'est toi qui est responsable de notre malentendu ! Tu as besoin de moi et tu le sais, et ça te fait peur ! »**

Il recula effrayé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et c'est en cet instant qu'il se rendit compte de la véracité de ses propos. Il l'ignorait, mais ne supportait pas qu'elle l'ignore. Elle devait toujours être là quoi qu'il arrive. IL ne pouvait pas se passer de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Elle lui permettait de passer sa rage. Elle encaissait les insultes parce qu'elle savait que ça l'aidait à aller mieux. Elle était un ange. Choqué, outré par sa propre réflexion, Draco recula encore. Hermione vit changer son visage. Une ombre avait envahit ses traits, jusqu'à la moindre ridule. Son cœur se serra. Elle retint sa respiration, parce qu'elle savait que la suite n'allait pas être facile à entendre. Elle lui avait fait entendre une vérité qu'il n'était pas près d'accepter. Lorsque la peur domine la raison, l'attaque est la plus sûre des protections. Draco Malfoy avait besoin de beaucoup de protection. C'est pourquoi elle savait qu'il allait frapper fort :

**« Granger ! J'en conviens que tu m'as aidé l'autre jour, mais jamais tu ne deviendras pour moi quelqu'un d'important. Ne te pense pas devenu supérieur parce que tu connais un secret ! Tu ne sera jamais pour moi qu'une sang de bourbe abjecte et dégueulasse ! Je te hais comme je hais tout ceux de ton espèce. Toi et tes copains inférieurs, vous êtes destinés à crever dans l'ignorance de tous ! Jamais tu ne sera quelqu'un Granger aux yeux du monde ! Ça sert à rien d'étudier autant, parce que le monde sorcier vous repousse, où que tu aille, ça te suivra partout. Ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom, et ne m'appelle plus du tout ! Je m'en sortais très bien avant, sans toi, et ça ne va pas changer, petite sotte ! Retourne potasser, puisque c'est ce que tu as rien d'autre à faire ! »**

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle ramassa tous les livres, et se leva. Tellement déçue qu'elle baissa les bras. Elle s'était crue un instant assez forte pour supporter le poids de ses accusations. Mais elle avait eut tord, et le barrage de ses paupières menaçait de se briser, et de déverser sur les collines que formait ses joues, tout le flot de déception qu'avait engendrée la réaction puérile du blond. Elle respira un bond coup, se donnant le courage, la force d'abandonner. Même ça, elle ne s'en croyait pas capable. Et pourtant...

**« Ne compte plus sur moi pour te relever au prochain couloir Malfoy ! J'ai eut tord de penser que tu subissais réellement tout ça. Tu as le mal en toi. Toute foie n'y changera rien, surtout pas celle d'une sang de bourbe, hein. »**

Sur ce, elle lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable tant il débordait d'émotion.

Il la regarda partir. Sans tenir compte de son cœur qui criait au scandale, il se releva et se dit qu'il serait mieux sans elle...

Et voilà comment une première séparation eut lieu. Les semaines passèrent, et Hermione l'évitait. Au début, il en était heureux, mais bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule avec qui il pouvait partager ses peurs. Elle lui manquait. Il se rendait compte qu'à nouveau, il était seul. Il n'avait même plus peter pan. Sans elle, le petit bonhomme vert ne l'aidait guerre. Il se rappelait que Peter Pan avait finit sans Wendy dans son si fabuleux monde... A quoi bon rester un enfant toute sa vie, si l'immortalité entend être seul. A vie... Lentement, il se sentait dépérir. Seul. Il savait que l'heure de sa perdition arrivait. Inéluctablement. Bientôt, il serait un tueur. Il ne voulait en aucun cas devenir un meurtrier. Plutôt mourir. Seul. L'idée d'en finir avait germé dans son esprit dès le moment où elle lui avait balancé toutes ces émotions, avec son regard. C'était bien un truc à la Granger ça. Un seul regard vous fait culpabiliser, regretter, adorer, pleurer... Personne ne pouvait faire ça aux autres... Sauf elle. Draco était même sûr qu'elle n'était pas consciente du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait de cette manière sur les autres. Encore heureux, elle aurait trouvé le moyen à ce qu'on lui décroche la lune... Pour de vrai.

Toujours est-il que Draco ressassait sa solitude. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que dans quelques semaines, il n'aurait pas le courage de déserter les rangs ténébreux qui l'accueillaient. Son courage... Autant en finir maintenant, alors que son âme n'était pas si noire que ça. Peut-être le paradis lui serait accessible ? Après tout, il n'était qu'une victime... Comme toujours. Depuis toujours. Il n'avait pas choisit naître Malfoy. Ni être riche. Ni être un si bon élève. Ni intéresser le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas choisit sa famille, son nom, les penchant 'politiques' de cette même famille. Même elle. Il ne l'avait pas choisit...

Oui, autant en finir...

Et c'est ce qu'il voulut faire. Il s'introduit dans le bureau de Rogue et lui déroba une potion. Il en bu en litres. C'était un somnifère. Mais comme tout médicament, ingurgité en trop grande quantité, cela pouvait être dangereux.

Il avait choisit une mort assez lente, et non douloureuse. Il se sentait grisé par la drogue. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il n'entendait plus rien. Le couloir net auparavant se profilait maintenant en tas d'ombres informes et floues.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à nouveau, le grand Draco Malfoy s'effondra dans un couloir.

Et c'est ainsi que le sort joua en sa faveur. Lorsqu'ELLE se précipita vers lui.

**« Draco ! Oh mon dieu ! »**

Elle s'accroupit près de lui, terrorisée. Elle mit la tête du blond sur ses genoux. Doucement, il avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait cru au début rêver. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Draco savait pourtant bien qu'elle aurait fait cela avec n'importe qui. Pourtant, cette lueur dans les yeux lui prouvaient qu'elle tenait assez à lui pour s'inquiéter. Il était soulagé de la voir, avec lui. Les semaines passées sans elle lui parurent alors dénuées de sens. Elle était là, avec lui, et elle prendrait soin de lui.

Pourtant, il n'allait pas mieux. Au fond, il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour aller mieux. Mais il n'avait jamais fait ça.

**« Granger... »**

**« Chut, ne dit rien. »**

Il vit une larme perler dans ses yeux. Ça le rassura un peu.

**« Je suis... »**

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche. Son regard éteint s'accrocha dans celui chaleureux de la jeune fille. Il lui devait ces paroles. Usant tout le courage qu'il avait, il murmura faiblement :

**« Désolé... »**

Elle étouffa un sanglot et son visage se fendit en un sourire radieux. Ce sourire lui fit tellement de bien, qu'il ne put retenir les excuses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête :

**« Tellement désolé ! Manqué. Dois pas... comme... ça... toi.... Non. Navré. Plus jamais. Promis. » Ses mots étaient hachés et mal articulés. Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait comprit. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il entendit la voix mélodieuse d'Hermione lui murmurer :**

**« Dors, je suis là. »**

Ne voulant plus lutter, il succomba.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Hagard, ses yeux balayèrent frénétiquement les alentours. Elle était vide. Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'elle serait là, à ses côtés, attendant gentiment qu'il se réveille ? Avec tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ?

**« Vous êtes enfin réveillé Monsieur Malfoy ?! »**

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à l'infirmière qui s'avançait vers lui. Il était tellement déçut.

**« Voilà plus d'une semaine que vous comatiez ! »**

Voyant que son patient cherchait des yeux quelqu'un, elle crut bon de le rassurer :

**« Votre petite amie a dut partir en cours. Elle vous a veillé toutes les nuits, et dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité. »**

A nouveau, il ne répondit pas. Pansy devait être sa petite amie. Qui d'autre lui était tant dévouée ?

**« Rendormez-vous Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis sûre que d'ici quelques heures, vous irez mieux. »**

Sur ce, elle le força à se recoucher, et lui fit ingurgiter un liquide qui le fit sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Il rêvait. Il rêvait qu'il tombait, dans un vide sans fin. Tout n'était qu'obscurité autour de lui. Il se débattait pour remonter. Mais ses espoirs étaient vains. Ses cris s'étouffaient à peine prononcés. Il sentit une pression au niveau de sa main. C'était agréable. Chaud. Doux. Alors, pour ne plus penser, il se concentra sur cette pression. Peu à peu, les ténèbres s'éclaircirent. La pression devint une main. La main fut raccordé à un bras. A un corps. A une chevelure. L'infirmerie reprit place autours de lui. Il gémit. Il avait mal. Il avait soif. Il avait peur.

Tournant la tête vers la main, il la vit, elle, la tête sur le lit. Elle dormait. Quelle heure il était ? Il remua légèrement. Il retira sa main de dessous la sienne, et doucement caressa les boucles brunes étalées sur le drap d'un blanc aveuglant. Doucement, un parfum vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il sentait sa chaleur sous ses doigts. La soif, la peur, la douleur disparurent. Elle était là. Il avait beau être mal en point, il n'était pas seul. Et pour ça, juste pour sa présence, il aurait pu affronter toutes les peines, toutes les tortures.

Son souffle à elle était régulier, alors que le sien était saccadé. Il l'entendit soupirer. Elle releva doucement la tête. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux d'un gris clair, elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

**« Oh... Je... »**

Elle se releva, comme si elle craignait le jeune homme.

**« Depuis quand tu es réveillé ? L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle t'avait donné de quoi dormir jusqu'à demain matin ! Tu as été absent 1 semaine tu sais. Je t'ai pris les cours. Étant préfète, c'est mon devoir... » A nouveau, elle soupira, puis baissa les yeux. Sur un ton de reproches, elle lui assena :**

**« Tu m'as fichue une peur bleue tu sais ! Quand je t'ai vu allongé par terre. J'ai eut si peur. Quand je te voyais dans ce lit, je guettais le moindre battement de cœur anormal. Chaque souffle ! C'est injuste ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Tu mériterais... Je sais pas quoi, mais tu le mériterais ! On ne fait pas ça Draco Malfoy ! Est-ce que tu réalise l'impacte de ton geste ? Qu'avais-tu en tête ? Tu n'as pas mal au moins ? Je vais appeler l'infirmière... Rendors toi ! Tu es fatigué ! »**

Un souffle rauque s'échappa de la gorge du malade, qui se transforma en rire. Vexé, la Gryffondore répliqua :

**« Pourquoi tu ris ? Ton état te fait rire ?! »**

Il choisit ses mots avec attention, de peur de la vexer davantage et murmura dans une râle :

**« En deux phrases, tu as réussit à être diplomate, à être inquiète, puis en colère, puis moralisatrice, et enfin, protectrice. Ça me fait rire. Personne n'est capable de ça... »**

Elle lui adressa une moue vexée, et finit par lui sourire :

**« C'est parce que tous ses sentiments, je les ressens avec toi. »**

**« Je te dois des excuses, je crois. »**

**« Je n'en veux pas. »**

**« Tant mieux. Je ne m'excuse pas. »**

**« Je vais appeler l'infirmière. »**

**« Ne la réveille pas. Je vais me rendormir. »**

**« Oh... Bien, bon ben... »**

**« Reste... »**

Elle le regarda jaugeant du regard le garçon, puis consentit à se rassoir dans son siège.

**« Tu as une mine épouvantable Granger. Tu ferais peur à un détraqueur. »**

**« Ça, c'est parce que j'ai dût veiller le pire crétin de la terre pendant 1 semaine. »**

**« Crétin, mais canon ! »**

**« Draco Malfoy fait son come back. Aux abris. »**

Il rigola légèrement, déjà à moitié en train de somnoler.

Dans un geste inconscient, il saisit la main de la Gryffondore posée sur le matelas immaculé. Au cas où il tomberait de nouveau.

Il acceptait enfin l'aide que lui offrait généreusement la jeune fille. Il ne servait plus à rien de lutter. Cette épreuve lui avait apprit deux choses : L'une : Il ne pouvait pas se passer de la Gryffondore. Deux, elle resterait là, avec lui. Elle serait toujours là pour l'aider. Lui, l'égoïste, elle, dont la générosité finirait par la perdre...

**°Oo°oO°Oo°oO°Oo°**

_Voila voila ;) J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^_


	4. Granger ou l'Ange gardien

_**Et voila la suite tant attendue pour certaines :) J'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances, puisque je ne suis pas à la hauteur des miennes.... **_

_**Bonne lecture, et pour toutes les reviews qui me font super plaisir à chaque fois :)**_

* * *

_"Ce qui ressemble à l'amour est toujours de l'amour."_

- Tristan Bernard -

**Chapitre 4 :**

**_Granger ou l'Ange gardien..._**

A partir de cet épisode, une sorte de routine s'installa. Ils se voyaient régulièrement. Le fait qu'ils aient des appartements communs aidait beaucoup. Mais Hermione ne passait quasiment que ses nuits dans ces locaux. Alors, il allait la retrouver à la bibliothèque. Il s'asseyait quelques tables plus loin. Il la regardait travailler sans se lasser.

Granger avait tout un tas de mimiques qu'il détestait plus ou moins. Elle fronçait toujours les sourcils devant un problème. Draco trouvait que froncer les sourcils était moche chez une fille. Elle se rongeait constamment les ongles. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, et elle n'arrêtait pas de replacer sa mèche rebelle derrière ses oreilles. Certaines de ces manies l'attendrissaient. Elle était même trop naïve Granger.

Il appréciait en silence la voir lire. Elle souriait parfois en lisant. Il l'avait même vu pleurer. Il avait trouvé ça ridicule, bien sûr ! Qui pleure en lisant ?

Il l'entendait soupirer lorsqu'elle avait du mal à trouver une réponse à un devoir. Elle ne soupirait jamais bien longtemps Granger...

Ces moments à la bibliothèque lui donnait la sérénité de continuer à y croire. Il s'accrochait à la routine. C'est tellement rassurant, la routine. On croit qu'elle est immuable, comme écrite dans le destin.

Pourtant, il aurait dût savoir que Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger ne pouvaient se côtoyer dans la routine.

Et ce qui bouscula cette fameuse routine fut l'arrivée d'un nouveau. Le choipeaux n'avait pas hésité longtemps et l'avait envoyé à Serpentard. Il était en dernière année...

Étant nouveau, ce jeune prodige ne connaissait rien aux coutumes, à la haine vouée aux Gryffondors, à son statue de Prince. Kellan était un concurrent un peu trop embêtant. Il avait tout pour lui. Il était beau, grand et musclé, brun ténébreux, et quand il souriait, sa fossette faisait fondre toutes les jeunes filles.

Et surtout, surtout, Kellan était bien partit pour avoir Granger. D'un côté ça arrangeait Draco. Mieux valait le jeune Smith que ce crétin de Weasley... Et pourtant... Pourtant, il ne supportait pas voir Granger avec quelqu'un autre que lui. Il en était malade, devenait violent, méchant, froid, et incontrôlable. Et puis, Granger n'était pas faite pour être avec un garçon. Non. Elle était trop... Draco ne savait pas, mais Granger avec quelqu'un était inconcevable. C'était pour lui, comme le plus bel oiseau que l'on mettait en cage, comme le plus précieux diamant que l'on collait sur une bague. Pour penser cela, Draco savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Non. Elle était juste tellement précieuse pour lui... Elle était son ange gardien. Et un ange n'a pas d'attache. Non... Granger ne s'apprivoisait pas, elle apprivoisait les gens. Elle l'avait apprivoisé, lui. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais après tout, c'est de Granger dont il est question...

Il la voyait, là, assise à sa bibliothèque. Soudain, arriva tel un Prince le jeune Kellan. Draco sourit intérieurement. Kellan allait vite faire demi-tour ! Granger ne supportait pas être dérangée... Il s'avança vers elle, presque timidement. Puis, il s'assit en face d'elle. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains et l'observa, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Draco avait sourit. Il allait vite le perdre son sourire... Pourtant, il avait vu avec horreur une teinte rouge s'installer sur les joues de la jeune fille... Elle avait relevé la tête, un peu confuse. Elle avait sourit à Kellan, puis soupiré :

**« Je sais... Ne dis rien. »**

**« Allez Mione, viens avec moi ! Il fait soleil dehors, on va se promener, tous les deux... »**

Mione... Bon sang, ce type lui donnait maintenant le plus ridicule des surnoms... Pourtant, Granger semblait l'apprécier, ce surnom....

Elle avait inspiré, et puis calmement avait répondu :

**« Oui, mais je dois finir ça pour Rogue... »**

**« Ce devoir est pour dans une semaine ! Tu auras bien le temps de l'achever ! »**

Sur ce, il se leva, et ferma le livre que tenait Granger. Puis, il lui saisit la main et la tira à sa suite. Elle rigola, visiblement sous le charme, se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires, et se laissa entrainer dehors. Sans un regard pour lui. Draco était sidéré. Comment ce crétin pouvait il venir les déranger pendant que Granger travaillait ? Comment avait-elle put le laisser faire ?

Il se leva, hors de lui. Si Granger ne l'avait pas regardé, Kellan, lui, l'avait fait, et Draco n'avait pas du tout apprécié voir ses yeux moqueurs le provoquer. Alors c'était ça... Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose à Kellan pour devenir « célèbre » auprès de Poudlard... Une fille qu'il jetterai, après l'avoir humilié... Cette fille, c'était Granger. Elle allait payer le prix de l'ambition du jeune Kellan...

Puis, Draco se rassit. Après tout, il avait déjà prévenu Granger de ne pas fréquenter ce jeune Serpentard. Ils s'étaient disputés à cause de lui... Il se souvint.

**« Granger, je t'interdis de le revoir ! »**

Il était rentré en trombe dans les appartements, et s'avançait déjà vers Granger qui lisait sur un des grands fauteuils.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche, outrée, puis avait crié :

**« En quoi ça te regarde ?! Tout ce dont tu as peur Malfoy, c'est que je te délaisse pour lui ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tous les serpentards ne portent pas ton nom, ni ta méchanceté ! »**

Il avait reculé.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides dans ce cas ? Je te le demande Granger ! »**

Elle avait soupiré.

**« Parfois, je me le demande. Mais... »**

**« Mais quoi ? »**

Son regard s'était perdu, et elle avait sourit.

**« C'est cette histoire... »**

**« Quelle histoire ? » **S'était-il impatienté.

Elle était revenu sur terre, l'avait regardé et avait commencé :

**« C'est une légende Hindoue... La légende raconte qu'avant, tous les hommes étaient des Dieu... Mais ils abusèrent tellement de leur pouvoir, que le Dieu des Dieu le leur retira... Le problème fut pour lui de trouver la cachette. Là où il serait impossible pour les hommes de le retrouver. Lorsque les Dieux mineurs furent convoqués au conseil, ils proposèrent en premier temps de l'enterrer. Mais le Dieu des Dieu savait que l'homme creuserait pour retrouver leur divinité. Alors ils proposèrent de la jeter dans le plus profond des océans... Mais le grand Dieu savait que les hommes exploreraient tôt ou tard les profondeurs des mers, et ils la retrouveraient. Alors, les Dieu mineurs conclurent qu'il n'existait aucun endroit où cacher la divinité. Partout, l'homme la retrouverai. Mais le Dieu des Dieu leur proposa de cacher la divinité des hommes au plus profond d'eux, car c'est le seul endroit où l'homme ne pensera jamais chercher. Ainsi, l'homme a fait le tour de la terre, il a exploré, escaladé, plongé et creusé, à la recherche de quelque chose ... qui se trouve en lui. »**

Elle sourit.

**« Tu vois, Draco Malfoy, voilà pourquoi je t'aide, parce que tu es un homme. Et comme tout homme, tu caches en toi le plus précieux des trésors. Tu n'en a juste pas conscience. »**

Il ne sut que répondre. Granger avait toujours des histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Hermione venait de clouer le bec au grand Draco Malfoy. Il était tellement ému par ses paroles, qu'il s'en alla. S'il restait près d'elle, il avait peur de se laisser aller à des sentiments qui n'avaient pas leur place dans son cœur.

**« Je t'aurais prévenu Granger... Pour Smith. Tu ne viendras pas pleurnicher dans mes bras. »**

Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner, et puis avait soupiré. Merlin qu'il le cachait bien son trésor lui, derrière son égoïsme et sa mauvaise fois...

* * *

Ce soir, le bal aurait lieu. Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Draco. Il n'aimait pas tant que ça, les bals. Mais pour l'éthique, il participait à toutes ces démonstrations toutes plus superficielles les unes que les autres. C'était à celui qui exposerai au mieux sa richesse, tout cela, avec raffinement.

Pourtant, il danserait avec Granger. Ça aussi, ça lui déplaisait. Il ne voulait pas la tenir dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la sentir contre son corps, voir son regard d'or. Non... Il ne le souhaitait pas.

Au fond, il se doutait du pourquoi de ce refus. Il savait que Granger était capable de lui faire perdre la face par un simple regard. Il avait peur de la perdre devant toute une assemblée, rien de plus. Et pourtant, il avait essayé de se défiler, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ce soir, il allait devoir prendre Granger dans ses bras, affronter tous ces sentiments, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres qu'elle faisait naître.

Et le soir arriva. La danse d'entrée arriva elle aussi. Draco était troublé, tandis que le directeur annonçait la fameuse danse. Il vit Granger s'avancer. Et c'est là, que pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit Granger comme ce qu'elle était. Juste une femme. Entière, brut. Une femme comme il ne s'en fait plus. Plus pure encore qu'un diamant. Son regard ne pouvait la détailler très longtemps. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir, là, l'attendant, lui. Il ne méritait pas un tel ange. Et pourtant, c'est sur lui qu'elle déployait ses ailes, le protégeant même de lui même. Draco se souvint à cet instant précis, en la voyant s'avancer timidement, que les personnes qui protégeaient les autres étaient en fait celles qui avaient le plus besoin de protection. Et c'est en cet instant précis que Draco Malfoy donna un sens à sa vie. Et ce sens, c'était Hermione Granger. Il se promis d'être toujours là pour elle. Quoi qu'il se passe. Même s'il venait à la détester de nouveau, il s'assurerait que toujours, elle serait là, à protéger les autres. Voilà, ils étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras. Il avait presque peur de lui faire mal. Là, dans ses bras, elle semblait tellement fragile. Sa main s'aventura sur ses reins, tandis que l'autre enroulait délicatement leurs doigts. Il n'osait pas coller leur corps. Elle le fit d'elle même, souriant devant la gêne soudaine de Draco. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucune réflexion. Draco appréciait la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. A la fois douce et puissante. Tout son être fut comme réchauffé. Il en voulait plus de cette chaleur. Ainsi, il rapprocha davantage leurs corps. Il resserra son emprise sur elle. La protégeant de tout son être. S'il ne voulait pas danser avec elle au début, il trouvait maintenant difficile de devoir la quitter.

Son regard s'ancra dans le siens.

**« Je sais que tu as reçut une nouvelle lettre. J'ai attendu que tu m'en parles, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ? »**

Il soupira, vexé qu'elle gâche un si beau moment.

**« Granger, on pourrait parler de ça plus tard ? »**

Il vit son regard se voiler, puis elle acquiesça doucement.

**« Tu vas pas bouder pour ça ? »**

**« Non. »**

Elle mentait, et elle le faisait très, très mal.

**« Chacun ses secrets Granger... »**

**« Je pensais... Je pensais que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour me les confier. »**

**« C'est pas une question de confiance... Tu ne me dis pas les tiens aussi ! »**

Elle releva la tête et murmura :

**« C'est parce que je n'ai pas de secrets. Ma vie est ridiculement plate et inintéressante. »**

Draco ricana :

**« Dit celle qui a courut après la pierre philosophale, une prophétie, et quoi d'autre ? »**

**« C'est pas pareil Malfoy. Tout ce qu'on vit avec Ron et Harry, c'est le destin qui nous l'impose. »**

Il se pencha pour être plus près de son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**« Ne le dis à personne, mais tout ce qui fait de ma vie une vie trépidante selon toi, c'est le destin qui me l'impose ! »**

**« Arrêtes un peu de te moquer de moi. »**

Il sourit dans son cou, cachant au reste de la salle son expression. Elle, elle le sentait sourire contre sa peau. La musique s'arrêta, et à regrets, ils rejoinrent leur partenaire.

* * *

Le bal avait été délicieux. Draco l'avait terminé comme à chaque fois, en attirant dans un coin sombre sa partenaire d'un soir. Il était rentré dans leurs appartements communs, faisant le moins de bruit possible, croyant que Granger dormirait. Mais elle était là, assise dans le canapé. Lorsqu'elle vit qui suivait Malfoy, le sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres s'effaça.

**« Tu as ramené de la compagnie ? »**

Draco ricana.

**« Pour moi, oui, mais je crains que tu ne finisses ta soirée toute seule Granger ! »**

Elle s'était levée.

**« Les appartements de préfet ne sont pas fait pour ce genre d'activité Malfoy ! »**

A nouveau, Draco rigola, de son rire froid. Hors de question qu'il lui cède, sa réputation en dépendait.

**« Jalouse ? » **La provoqua t-il.

Il n'aimait plus tellement la provoquer, mais elle comprendrait, non ?

**« En quoi serais-je jalouse de cette... fille ? » **Dit-elle regardant avec pitié la blonde

Il sourit, tandis que la fille en question fit un pas menaçant en avant. Il lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit en jetant un regard victorieux à la pauvre Granger.

**« Parce que tu sais que tu n'auras jamais sa place ! »**

L'alcool parlait pour lui à présent. Il n'était même pas conscient du mal qu'il lui faisait.

**« Je n'en veux pas de sa place. Moi, je n'accepterais jamais de me faire dégager le lendemain matin ! »**

Il ricana et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

**« Je n'attends même pas le matin certaines fois. »**

Sur ce, il monta les escaliers pour aller rejoindre la charmante demoiselle.

**« Et pourquoi n'aurais-je jamais sa place Malfoy ? »**

Il s'arrêta, la regarda et éclata d'un rire sombre :

**« Enfin, tu t'es bien regardé ? »**

Elle s'offusqua :

**« Qu'ai-je donc de si gênant ? »**

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle :

**« Tu es tout sauf jolie Granger ! Tu as les mains toujours tâchées d'encre, tu ne te maquilles pas, ne t'épiles pas les sourcils, tu t'habilles comme ta grand-mère, tu ronges tes ongles, tu as un sale caractère, tes cheveux ressemblent à un paillasson, et tiens ! Tes lèvres sont même gercées ! »**

Il s'arrêta. Il aurait pu continuer des heures. Mais cette fois, il vit qu'il était allé trop loin. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants, puis, elle baissa la tête, une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches, puis entra dans la chambre de Draco. La voyant pénétrer dans sa chambre, il se précipita à sa suite, mais il entendait déjà des cris à l'étage. Trop tard, elle ressortait avec la blonde qui réussit à s'extraire de la poigne de Granger. Cette dernière sortit sa baguette et menaça la blonde qui venait de lui crier :

**« Sale pétasse ! Mêles toi de ce qui te regardes ! »**

Puis, elle stoppa ses cris devant la baguette pointée sur elle. Elle observa tour à tour le bout de bois, puis Granger, puis se mit à rire. Draco jeta un regard vers Hermione. Il semblait inutile de résister à sa colère. Une Granger en colère ne s'affronte pas, non, on la fuie... Alors, il conseilla à la blonde :

**« Tu ferais mieux de partir. Elle te bat largement en combat, et je ne veux pas m'en mêler. »**

La blonde le regarda outrée. Elle capitula finalement et partit avec toute sa dignité.

Puis, Granger, sans un regard pour Draco rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il la suivit, lentement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il la trouva là, devant lui, en sous vêtements.

Il se stoppa net et regarda ailleurs.

**« Regardes moi ! » **Brailla t'elle.

**« Tu es soule Granger ! »**

Elle s'avança et lui saisit le visage pour rencontrer son regard.

**« Regardes moi et oses me dire que je ne suis pas jolie, comme ça ! »**

Ses yeux le transperçaient douloureusement. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas normal. Observant ses yeux couleur or, il ne put retenir le geste machinal qu'entrainait une telle proximité avec une fille. Il l'embrassa, sans s'en rendre compte. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse savourer ou même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue. Granger le gratifia d'un regard noir, et s'en alla, laissant là Draco Malfoy.

Il resta un moment là, complètement dépassé par les événements. Il était toujours dépassé lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les parages. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas très bien sa réaction. Pourquoi avait-elle fait une scène devant cette blonde ?

Granger avait changé. Ils avaient changé. Seulement, Draco ne savait pas bien comment ils avaient pu changer, et surtout, qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer.

Il se mouva alors, regagnant peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Il vit, posé là, sur son bureau, la lettre qu'il avait reçut il y a trois jours de cela. Il s'assit sur la chaise, et la relu, pour la centième fois.

La routine n'était vraiment pas faite pour eux. C'est surtout à partir de ce soir là que tout s'était enchainé. Si jusqu'alors il avait pu a peu près rester maitre de la situation, elle lui échappa complètement dès le lendemain. Granger aussi semblait à présent dépassée. On doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes, ils allaient bientôt le découvrir. On ne pouvait pas lier des liens si étroits entre deux personnes sans que tous les deux ne soient bouleversés.

* * *

_Voila voila, premiers chamboulements dans le coeur de nos deux protagonistes, bien que ce soit infime pour eux... Enfin, ils ne se rendent compte de rien pour le moment... Bisosu et j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre très rapidement, je tiens à ma vie en fait... Lol ! Bisous à tous et toutes. :)_


	5. Granger ou la fille des étoiles

_Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :) _

_La relation Draco/Hermione avance à petit pas... :) Bisous à toutes ^^_

* * *

**Granger ou la fille des étoiles.**

_On rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter._

_Jean de la Fontaine_

Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui leur arrivait. Leur relation était pourtant simple au début. Elle l'aidait à échapper à son destin, et c'était tout. Comment tout cela avait-il put déraper ? C'était depuis ce fichu bal. Le lendemain, il ne la vit pas de la journée. Encore fourrée avec ce crétin de Kellan...

Depuis combien de temps se fréquentaient-ils ? Deux, trois semaines... Et Granger l'oubliait déjà...

Draco savait pourtant qu'elle était toujours là quand il le fallait. Mais depuis le bal, ça avait changé. Déjà, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur petite altercation... Bon, d'accord, grosse altercation... Il se souvenait de Granger, à moitié nue devant lui. Lui, n'osant pas la regarder. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Mais Granger restait Granger. Il ne pouvait pas la reluquer comme on reluquerait une allumeuse...

Quel crétin. Il l'avait embrassé. Il ne se comprenait pas lui même. Cette réaction avait été puérile, mais elle lui avait parut tellement naturelle au début... Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir des lèvres de Granger. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'apprécier ce baiser, et maintenant, voilà que ça l'obsédait. Quel goût elles avaient, étaient-elles douces ? Draco sourit. S'il allait demander à Kellan, comment Granger le prendrait-elle ? Il sourit face à ses propres réactions. Oui, tout avait changé. Draco ne savait pas vraiment quelles directions prenaient les choses, mais une chose était sûre, pour rien au monde il ne mettrait en péril son « amitié » avec Granger. Elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois, en 3mois. Deux fois, en tendant juste sa main.

Et pourtant, il y avait cette lettre, qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Son père l'appelait à revenir au manoir. Ils avaient besoin de lui là bas. Décidément, son père n'avait jamais rien comprit. Il lui mettait clairement dans sa lettre que le seigneur des ténèbres le voulait auprès de lui. Il n'en avait cure de Voldemort. Si en revanche, il lui avait dit que sa mère et lui avaient besoin de lui, il serait revenu. Que Granger aille au diable, avec son Kellan ! Il se sentait coupable d'éprouver cela, mais s'était sa faute, à elle aussi. Elle lui faisait éprouver des sentiments plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Il ne savait pas très bien de quoi il s'agissait. De gratitude ? D'amitié ? Probablement.

Pourtant, Draco savait qu'il ne mettrait probablement jamais un mot sur ce qu'il éprouvait en présence de Granger. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner cette fille. C'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Il la pensait... coincée. Transparente. Inintéressante, aussi poussiéreuse que ses bouquins. Et pourtant, il entrapercevait une Granger totalement différente. Une gamine, au fond. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle était trop... A nouveau, les mots manquaient pour la qualifier. Il la découvrait patiente, forte et si faible à la fois. Il la voyait rêveuse, et non pas rationnelle comme elle le montrait à ses amis. Granger avait des milliers de facettes. Elle pouvait éprouver tous les sentiments, elle pouvait tous les faire même. C'est comme si elle captait toutes les émotions. Comme si elle les attirait auprès d'elle. Besoin d'une maman poule ? D'une conseillère ? D'une amante ? D'une amie ? D'un sage ? D'une gamine ? Appelez Granger !

Draco jeta à la poubelle la lettre qu'il avait reçut de son père. Il était tiraillé. Et s'il retournait là bas ? Après tout, il portait le mal en lui.

Il sortit de ses appartements un peu frustré. Pourquoi ressentait-il tout un tas de choses si différentes et inexplicables ? Il fut rejoint par Blaise qui l'accosta. Ils marchèrent un bout de temps ensemble. Blaise était chez les Serpentards la personne qui ressemblait le plus à un ami. Draco n'irait pas jusque là, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas d'ami. Mais Blaise était moins idiot que tous les autres, c'est pourquoi sa présence ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

**« Il y avait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu Draco ! »**

**« C'est vrai. Je suis très occupé par mes fonctions »** Mentit ce dernier.

**« J'en était venu à croire que Granger te séquestrait !! »** Plaisanta t'il.

En parlant de Granger, ils la virent se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Blaise intercepta le regard qu'elle lui lança.

Il rigola.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Zabinni ? »**

**« Oh ! Rien ! C'est Granger ! Elle a changé, tu ne trouves pas ? »**

Draco regarda le brun sans vraiment le comprendre.

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »**

Il ricana davantage en annonçant :

**« Tu crois que c'est pour Smith qu'elle se maquille ? Granger amoureuse ! C'est trop drôle ! »**

Et c'est en cet instant précis qu'une idée farfelue lui vint en tête. Et si Granger ne faisait pas cela pour Smith, mais pour lui ? Après le discours qu'il lui avait fait sur le fait qu'elle ne soit pas jolie. Et si, comme le disait Zabinni, ça l'avait blessé dans ses sentiments ? Et si elle était amoureuse de lui ?

Il fut troublé par sa propre réflexion. Non ! Granger ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui ! Elle n'avait pas le droit !

**« Je doit y aller, Blaise ! A plus ! »** S'écria t'il alors qu'il entreprenait déjà de semer le métis.

Après s'être assuré d'avoir semé Blaise, Draco entra dans la bibliothèque. Il trouva Granger assise, seule à sa table, un livre énorme posé sur la table. Il s'assit face à elle et la contempla un instant. Zabinni remarquait tout. Ça avait ses avantages. Granger était certes maquillée, mais cela restait si léger. Lui même n'aurait rien remarqué.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

Devant les yeux inquisiteurs de Draco, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

**« Tu t'es maquillée Granger !! »** S'exclama t'il au bout d'un moment, comme s'il venait d'en prendre conscience.

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

**« Eh bien, oui. Il y a un début à tout. »**

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**« T'as pas fait ça à cause de ma réflexion l'autre soir ? »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se cherchant une excuse.

**« Pas du tout... Je... »**

**« C'est ridicule ! Granger ! T'as fait ça à cause de moi ?! »**

Il rigola davantage, ce qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la Gryffondore.

Elle se leva, horriblement vexée et lui assena avant de s'enfuir :

**« Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact Malfoy ! Même Ron qui a le Quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère à café n'aurait pas mieux fait ! »**

Sur ce, elle sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque, suivit par Draco. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il la suivait. Il venait de prendre conscience de sa méchanceté. On ne perd pas les habitudes comme cela. Il avait passé 7ans à l'insulter, il trouvait cela tellement incroyable qu'elle fasse cela pour lui.

**« Granger ! Sois pas vexée ! »**

Elle continua sa route aussi dignement que possible.

**« Granger ! Je... Ça te va plutôt bien. »** Lui lança t-il espérant la convaincre.

**« C'est bon ! N'en dit pas plus Draco ! Je sais que tu trouves ça ridicule sur moi, mais sache que je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi ! » **Cracha t'elle.

Draco sentit poindre en lui la déception.

**« Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est pour Smith ?! »**

Elle s'arrêta net, et Draco dut dévier sa trajectoire pour ne pas la percuter.

**« Si ! Ne prends pas cet air mécontent Malfoy ! Je fréquente qui je veux, et nous avons rendez-vous ce soir ! »**

**« Smith ne vaut pas la peine que tu fasses autant d'effort pour lui Granger ! »**

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui reprocha :

**« Il le vaut mieux que toi, et puis, il me trouve à son goût, lui ! Voilà pourquoi c'est pour lui que je fais ça et non pour toi ! »**

**« Ta bêtise n'a d'égal que ta naïveté ! »**

**« Ta modestie n'a d'égal que tes sentiments Malfoy. Ils sont tous les deux inexistants. »**

Sur ce, elle reprit la marche.

**« Granger ! On se dispute encore à cause de Smith ! »**

Elle ne répondit pas, et s'éloigna davantage du blond.

Il ne la poursuivit pas cette fois ci. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas pour Smith. Il se complaisait à croire que tous les efforts qu'elle faisait n'étaient accomplis que pour lui. Il aimait ce sentiment d'exclusivité. Kellan lui avait volé un peu de son exclusivité. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il le détestait. Parce qu'il aimait être le centre d'intérêt de tous, tout le temps. Et voilà qu'en arrivant, Granger se détournait un peu plus de lui. Draco tolérait Harry et Ron. Au moins, ces crétins n'étaient pas un sujet de dispute entre elle et lui.

Ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir. Cela l'obsédait. Ils avaient rendez-vous. Draco était en colère. Pourquoi Granger cherchait-elle après Smith ? Il ne pouvait lui apporter rien de bon. Finalement, Draco aurait peut-être préféré qu'elle sorte avec Weasley. Avec tous les défauts qu'avait Weasley, il était au moins sincère.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et Draco vit Hermione sortir de sa chambre. Elle portait un jean assez simple, mais un peu trop moulant. Granger ne portait jamais de choses moulantes... Et puis, elle avait en haut une petite tunique blanche. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, et pourtant, ça lui allait tellement bien.

Il arqua un sourcil lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, et que l'effluve de son parfum lui caressa les narines.

**« Sois rentrée avant le coup de feu Grangie, je n'hésiterai pas à venir te chercher moi même sinon ! »**

Elle s'approcha de lui, et se pencha, de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Draco sentit à nouveau une de ces émotions lui chatouiller le ventre, mais il en fit abstraction.

**« Et si, au lieu de jouer les rabats-joie, tu me souhaitais une bonne soirée ?! »**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**« C'est hors de question. »**

**« J'oubliais que tu n'avais aucune parole gentille. Autant pour moi. » **Soupira t'elle.

Il lut dans ses yeux toute la déception que cela engendrait chez elle. Et comme à chaque fois, un simple regard de sa part pouvait faire changer le monde. Son monde.

**« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Granger. C'est contre Smith. »**

Elle se releva, et le questionna :

**« Pourquoi le détestes-tu tant ? »**

Il réfléchit un instant. Pourquoi le détestait-il ? Parce qu'il savait que Smith jouait la comédie ? Parce que Smith engendrait toujours des disputes entre Hermione et lui ? Parce que Smith était un obstacle entre eux ? Parce qu'à cause de Smith, il voyait moins souvent Hermione ?

Plutôt mourir que lui avouer.

**« C'est physique. » **Se contenta t'il de répondre.

Elle soupira, puis partit doucement. Draco ragea intérieurement. Les choses devenaient trop compliquées. C'est à se demander si rejoindre son père ne serait pas plus simple.

* * *

Il resta là, calmement, assis près de la cheminé. Le temps passa. Les minutes semblaient devenir des heures. Il regarda enfin l'horloge murale. Minuit. Le couvre feu était passé depuis un moment. Toujours pas de Granger en vue. Il soupira. Il l'avait prévenu, il irait la chercher.

Il se leva tranquillement et sortit hors des appartements.

Il la chercha un moment. Une demi heure en fait. Il comptait même rentrer lorsqu'il l'aperçut, dehors, près du lac. Elle était seule.

Elle était seule, et débraillée. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle avait fait disparaître la neige atour d'elle, et était seulement vêtue de sa tunique et son jean. Tandis qu'il allait signaler sa présence, il l'entendit renifler. Était-ce le froid ? Pleurait-elle ? Ses épaules confirmèrent ses soupçons. Granger pleurait bel et bien.

**« C'est à cause de Smith ? » **Demanda t-il.

Elle sursauta et murmura :

**« Oui. Tu peux faire demi-tour, tu m'avais prévenu »**

Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il s'arrêta net. Merlin, il détestait Granger ! Il n'avait pas de problème de conscience avant de la connaître ! Draco ne savait plus quoi faire. Il repensa à la phrase d'Hermione, lui assenant qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. Si. Il en éprouvait. Et c'était grâce à elle. Il lui devait tant.

Elle était là, assise, à pleurer silencieusement. Elle semblait si petite face à tout ça. Si petite, et si seule. Ron et Harry n'avaient pas suivit sa relation avec le serpentard. C'était trop pour eux. Le rouquin était jaloux comme un poux, et Harry était trop occupé par ses soucis. Ginny, elle, était bien trop occupée par Harry. Tous simplement.

Il la voyait pleurer, là, et personne n'était avec elle. Il se sentit tout à coup con. Et seul aussi. La douleur qu'elle éprouvait n'était sans doute rien face aux sentiments qui l'assaillaient, lui. Il avait honte. Il avait mal. Pour elle, pour lui. Et il culpabilisait. Tout ses sentiments pour la simple pensée de ne pas être à la hauteur. A SA hauteur. Il s'approcha sans bruits. Mais il était confus, et sa grâce se transforma en pas maladroits. Il s'assit enfin à ses côtés et ne prononça aucun mot. Elle observait le ciel. Granger n'avait pas sa place sur terre. Même les anges gardiens regrettent le ciel. Et elle, elle aurait dût avoir sa place auprès des étoiles.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa. Elle pleurait encore. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elles se suivaient avec une cadence bien trop élevée. Ses lèvres bleuissaient à cause du froid. Il réalisa soudain qu'elle ne portait pas de cape. Elle était dehors, seule, et sans cape. Doucement, il mis la sienne sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta et le regarda.

**« Tu es encore là ? Je pensais pourtant que... »**

**« Arrêtes un peu de penser Granger ! »**

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre se dénigrer à nouveau. Elle renifla de nouveau et quelques larmes glissèrent douloureusement sur ses joues. Draco en recueillit une et lui murmura :

**« C'est pas ta faute, tu es trop naïve ! »**

Il ne savait pas bien comment faire pour la rassurer, il n'avait jamais fait ça.

Elle rigola légèrement, et puis, plus franchement.

Enfin, après que le silence se fasse pesant, elle repris :

**« Merci Draco. Je sais que ça te coûte d'être là. »**

Il se sentait si penaud. Si maladroit.

**« Ne me remercie pas. Je ne te suis pas très utile. »**

**« Si. Tu es là. C'est largement suffisant. Écoutes ce silence Draco. Il est trop lourd pour moi toute seule, mais à deux, il est agréable de l'écouter. »**

Il se tut. Et puis, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment :

**« Tu l'aimais Granger ? »**

Elle sembla surprise et répondit calmement :

**« Non. C'est pour ça que je pleure. »**

Il ricana, mais ne put s'empêcher d'en être rassuré.

**« On ne pleure pas pour quelqu'un qu'on aime pas Granger ! C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. »**

**« Ce n'est pas pour lui que je pleure. C'est pour moi. »**

Il se sentit rassuré. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à aller régler son compte à Smith.

Et puis, sans prévenir, elle se retourna et s'affala sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Il retint un cri de surprise, puis, maladroit, passa son autre bras autour de sa taille.

**« Euh... Granger... »**

Elle se releva, et lui sourit tristement.

**« Pardon. Tu m'avais prévenu pourtant que tu ne m'aiderais pas lorsque ça arriverait, et pourtant, tu es là... Merci. »**

Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

**« T'as pas autre chose à faire que me remercier là ? Granger ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es toujours là pour moi. Je suis odieux avec toi, égoïste, et toi, tu es toujours là, et tu trouves même le moyen de me remercier ! T'es pas bien dans ta tête ! »**

Elle rigola, comme ça, sans prévenir. Un rire cristallin, un rire franc.

**« Je t'ai raconté cette légende Hindoue Draco, mais sais-tu ce qui m'a décidé à t'aider, vraiment ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« As-tu déjà fumer ? Des cigarettes je parle. »**

**« Non. »**

**« Moi, si. En cachette, je fumais la nuit à ma fenêtre... Et puis, dans le silence nocturne, je regardais cette cigarette se consumer. C'est comme la vie. On la consomme sans vraiment y faire attention, et puis, on arrive à la fin, et il ne reste que des cendres. On passe cette vie à détester les gens, à avoir de la haine comme sentiment, de la colère. Je ne voudrais pas vieillir et me dire d'être passé à côté de ma vie. Regarder les cendres, et voir qu'au final, on a pas vécu. »**

**« Je ne comprends pas. Quel est le rapport avec moi ? »**

Elle se releva et murmura :

**« Je n'aurais pas aimé me réveiller un matin, et me dire que je suis passé à côté de Draco Malfoy. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de toi, mais moi je sais que chaque personne vaut la peine qu'on lui accorde sa confiance. Il faut juste prendre la peine de creuser un peu. »**

**« Juste pour ça ? »**

**« Oui... Et puis aussi... »**

Il la regarda. Elle bégaya un instant des paroles incompréhensibles, et puis finit par dire :

**« Non... Rien... »**

Sur ce, elle se releva et annonça :

**« Je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer maintenant. »**

Elle semblait perturbée et confuse.

**« Je viens »** Annonça Draco décidé à ne plus la laisser seule.

Ils firent le chemin ensemble sans un bruit. En rentrant, elle lui annonça qu'elle allait prendre un bon bain, puisqu'elle avait froid. Elle monta et disparut dans la salle d'eau.

Draco s'assit sur le sofa, bien décidé à attendre son retour.

Ainsi, la vraie raison, c'est que malgré toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait balancé, elle l'avait toujours estimé. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Il était tellement odieux avant. Elle avait toujours lu en lui. Elle avait toujours su qu'il cachait au fond de lui le vrai Draco Malfoy. Comme cette légende Hindoue. C'était ridicule, mais Draco ne se sentait vraiment pas à la hauteur. Il avait peur qu'elle n'en attende trop de lui.

Il se leva, et rentra dans sa chambre. Dans sa poubelle, gisait toujours la lettre.

Incapable d'être fort, il la saisit de nouveau et parcourut les lignes des yeux. Ces simples lignes, mais qui le faisait tant douter :

_« Draco. _

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres m'a enfin parlé de toi. Il attend beaucoup de notre famille, et j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de mes attentes. Il te veux, près de lui. Le plus vite possible. Dès réception de ce courrier, viens au manoir. Le maitre t'attends pour te faire entrer dans ses rangs. _

_Lucius. »_

Au moins, son père n'attendait de lui qu'une chose : la soumission face à Voldemort.

Il soupira. Granger lui apportait tellement. Mais... Il ne s'était jamais sentit digne des efforts qu'elle faisait.

Il prit sa cape, posée sur le divan et s'en vêtit. Prendre l'air, avoir la tête au frais. Peut-être trouverait-il réponse à toutes ces questions qui se soulevaient dans son esprit.

* * *

_Hihi ! Je suis cruelle !! Que va faire Draco ??? :D La suite au prochain chapitre :)_


	6. La voie des ténèbres,ou la voie du coeur

_^^ Je vous entend déjà me dire "Déjaaa ???" =) Oui je sais, mais que voulez-vous, je suis merveilleuse :p ( Ben quoi ?! Faut bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps :/ )_

_Bonne lecture à toutes _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 6 :_ La voie des ténèbres ou la voie du coeur.**

_"C'est de ta peur dont j'ai peur."_

_William Shakespeare_

Draco se tourna de nouveau vers l'intérieur de la maison. Elle chantait divinement bien. Entre deux éclats de rire. Il ne l'entendait pratiquement jamais. Elle était ce genre de fille assez pudique. Il aimait sa timidité apparente. En dessous se cachait une jeune femme dont les sentiments étaient si profond qu'ils en faisaient mal à ceux qui n'avaient jamais rien ressentit. Il faisait partit ce groupe là. Toujours froid, toujours distant. Il avait peur en fait. Peur de s'attacher. Peur d'aimer. Pourtant, depuis ce soir là, l'idée avait germée dans son esprit que peut-être il éprouvait pour elle tout ce qu'il avait cherché à éviter. Toute sa vie, il s'était caché ce genre de sentiments. Il les avait enterré, enfermé, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité les libérer. Pourtant, lorsque les sentiments deviennent trop fort, il nous est alors impossible de se les garder pour soi.

C'était ce soir là qu'il s'était aperçut qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter plus longtemps. Il s'était attaché, c'était trop tard.

Il était dehors, debout, l'air glacial de janvier faisant danser ses cheveux. Il observait ce portail. Seule barrière entre deux vie. La voie de facilité qui l'incitait à rejoindre son père, ou alors, la voie du cœur, qui lui interdisait de partir. Il était seul, devant cette immense grille, son propre corps lui paraissait même trop lourd. Le poids de son avenir pesait sur ses épaules. Comment pouvoir l'ignorer plus longtemps ?

* * *

Elle s'était réveillée dans le canapé. Voilà plus d'une heure maintenant qu'elle l'attendait. L'angoisse tirailla ses entrailles, la forçant à se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du blond et y pénétra. Elle était vide. Vide et silencieuse. Un mauvais pressentiment lui enserra l'estomac. Son souffle se fit plus court. Ses yeux cherchaient en vain la personne manquante. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et colla son front contre la vitre glacée. Elle plissa les yeux pour apercevoir dans le parc une ombre, une silhouette, qu'importe, tant que ça lui prouve qu'il était encore là.

Jetant un œil près de la grille, elle l'aperçut. Il contrastait avec la blancheur pure de la neige, dans sa cape noire. Une silhouette filiforme qui semblait ne jamais prendre fin. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se saisit d'un vêtement chaud et sortit en courant. Elle dévala les escaliers en courant. Elle se moquait bien qu'on la trouve dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper. Chaque expiration devint un calvaire. L'air gelé lui brulait les poumons. Le froid hivernal lui fouettait le visage, faisant pleurer ses yeux.

Mais elle continuait inlassablement. Comme si lui courir après le garderait près d'elle. C'était impossible.

Enfin, elle atteignit les portes menant dehors. Elle les ouvrit précipitamment. Les lourdes portes grincèrent férocement mais cela ne l'atteignit pas.

La silhouette se rapprochait à chacun de ses pas. Il était toujours là. C'était déjà ça. Elle ne saurait jamais le convertir, elle s'en doutait. Mais l'espoir était leur seule chance. Jamais elle n'aurait cru auparavant pouvoir apprécier un être comme lui. Et pourtant...

Elle stoppa net sa course. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Il était là, droit comme un I. Et à côté, elle se sentait tellement gauche. Comme pas à sa place.

Si elle avait voulut se faire discrète, sa respiration haletante la trahit.

Il se retourna légèrement. Voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas, elle s'approcha davantage. Elle se plaça à sa gauche et sans un bruit, ils regardèrent cette grille.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque les battements de cœur se furent ralentit, après sa course, elle prit la parole :

**« J'ai eut peur que tu ne sois partit. »**

Il soupira. Puis, il se tourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens. Il annonça faiblement :

**« Je suis resté pour toi, Hermione. »**

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Comme la célèbre phrase _« Un petit pas pour l'Homme, un grand pas pour l'univers »_ C'était un petit pas pour Draco, un grand pas pour tous les deux. L'appellation par son prénom était à lui tout seul comme une promesse. Une promesse qu'il venait de lui faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco se donnait à quelqu'un. Il venait de se lier à elle pour l'éternité.

Elle grogna et répliqua :

**« C'est pour toi que tu dois faire tout ça. Quand vas-tu t'en rendre compte. Je ne suis là que pour t'aider. Lorsque tu aura conscience d'où est ta vraie place, je te laisserais tranquille. Et les choses pourront reprendre leur cours. »**

**« Comme un guide ? »**

Elle baissa les yeux.

**« Tu sais, parfois, tu es autant naïf que moi. Ta réplique, là, c'est quoi ce charabia ? On va tomber dans le mélo. »**

Elle était comme ça. Lorsqu'un situation devenait trop gênante, elle sortait la carte « ironie »

Elle lui sourit.

**« Parfois, je me dis que ton attitude un peu trop désinvolte ne sert qu'à te protéger... »** Répliqua t'il du même ton.

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

Tendrement, il lui murmura :

**« Au risque de me contredire, je te trouve fascinante. »**

Il sentit ses joues chauffer sous ses doigts.

**« C'est ce soir Draco. Ce soir et pas un autre. Prends tout ton temps s'il le faut, mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir face à ce portail. »**

Il s'écarta d'elle, agacé par toutes ses diversions. Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas la guider l'espace d'un instant ? Pourquoi devait-elle tout contrôler de leur relation ? A ce moment là, Draco comprit une chose. Une chose qu'il pensait ne jamais voir chez elle. Elle était tout autant terrifiée par lui qu'il ne l'était par elle. Toutes ces choses qu'elle lui avait apprise, toutes ces émotions qu'elle lui communiquait... Il se sentit moins perdu tout à coup. Elle gardait le contrôle parce que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Il déciderait s'il allait rester ou partir. Ce soir. Et elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Elle était terrifiée de s'être donnée corps et âme pour lui. Elle était consciente que s'il partait, il emporterait avec lui toutes ces conversations, toutes ces disputes, toutes ces histoires.

**« Je... Je peux te laisser seul si tu le souhaites. »**

Elle semblait confuse et si petite de nouveau. Il avait vu Granger si forte pendant des mois. Elle avait tenue le coup pour deux. Mais maintenant que les choses allaient prendre un tournant, elle semblait si fragile.

Il regarda la grille. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ces mois qu'elle lui avait fait vivre resteraient comme des regrets s'il partait. Il savait ce que sa vie deviendrait s'il rejoignait le mal. En revanche, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour vivre ce qu'_Elle_ lui réservait.

Il ne tuerait pas. Elle ne l'y forcerait pas. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être méchant, vil, vicieux. Et pourtant, elle avait peur de le perdre.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait maintenant quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Il ne serait jamais plus seul.

Elle esquissa quelques pas qui le firent revenir à la raison.

**« Attends moi. »**

C'est tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. En trois pas il fut à ses côtés. Doucement, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Et il la serra contre lui très fort.

**« Tu n'aurais jamais fait un très bon mangemort de toutes façons. »** Plaisanta t'elle.

Il sourit.

**« Hermione ! Tais toi un peu. Laisses-moi nous guider un instant. Tu as trop longtemps été forte pour deux. »**

Elle retint un sanglot et sans prévenir fondit en larmes.

Ce n'était pas du chagrin, pas de la joie. Non. Rien de tout cela. Elle laissait retomber toute la pression qui s'était accumulée depuis des mois. Elle savait que désormais, ils étaient deux pour le même combat, pour le même fardeau.

Alors, la serrant dans ses bras, il la laissa se glisser par terre. Il ne la consolait pas. Il l'empêchait de tomber, comme elle l'avait fait des mois auparavant.

Et puis, lorsque la pression fut retombée, et que ses larmes se tarirent, ils remontèrent, sans un bruit. Ils se séparèrent pour regagner leur chambre.

Draco sourit. Voilà que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux. Il venait de prendre LA décision qui mènerait toute sa vie. Et il savait que jamais il ne la regretterait.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle était partie bien avant lui. Qu'importe, le sentiment d'être liée à elle d'une façon ou d'une autre le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne serait plus seul. C'est rassurant de se dire que si les choses vont mal, qu'importe où que se trouve l'autre, vous savez qu'elle est avec vous.

C'est guilleret qu'il descendit à la grande salle. Il la repéra bien vite, au milieu de ses amis.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit timidement. En revanche, Draco aperçut Harry et Ron lui lancer un regard mauvais. Il y en a qui s'étaient levé du mauvais pied ? Il ricana. Comment Granger pouvait apprécier deux mufles comme eux ?

Il s'installa à sa table et mangea tranquillement.

**« Draco... Mon chou... »**

Il soupira. S'il avait le choix de faire disparaître une personne, juste une, il choisirait la Parkinson.

**« Quels commérages vas-tu encore me servir pour le déjeuner Pansy ? »**

Elle ricana et gigota sur sa chaise.

**« C'est au sujet du couple si **_**glamour**_** du bal... »** Elle leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu'elle n'était pas de cet avis.

**« Granger et Smith ont rompu. Enfin. Granger a rompu avec Smith. Comme si elle pouvait se permettre de rompre avec un homme, cette mocheté. Bref. Pour se consoler, il a prit une amante hier soir. Elle ne lui a donné aucune excuse »**

**« Pansy... Les histoires de cul de Granger ne m'intéressent pas ! »** Rétorqua t'il énervé.

Il se leva, fit mine de ne plus avoir faim et partit. Potion. Cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Ça tombait bien, puisqu'il avait à parler à Granger. Il lui jeta une œillade l'invitant à le suivre et quitta la grande salle.

Il continua de marcher et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Granger l'avait comprit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, mais y fut contraint quelques instants plus tard lorsque quatre mains s'abattirent sur lui, le collant au mur, baguette sous le menton.

Ron et Harry. Qui d'autre ?

**« Potter, Weasley ? Que me vaut le déshonneur de vous voir ? »**

Draco vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Hermione qui accourut en s'écriant :

**« Lâchez-le ! »**

Harry se rapprocha de lui, et siffla de façon à ce qu'Hermione n'entende pas :

**« Je te préviens Malfoy ! Tu as peut-être Hermione à ta botte, mais ne crois pas qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde. Si elle s'obstine à te croire, saches que nous, nous te surveillons ! Et ne t'avises pas de lui faire du mal, ou tu en paieras les conséquences ! »**

Granger était trop près pour qu'il puisse continuer. Elle attrapa Harry par le bras, mais il la repoussa :

**« Espèce de brute ! Laisses-le Harry ! »**

Draco était si en colère à présent qu'il aurait pu saisir n'importe quelle occasion pour se défouler.

Harry, docile, lâcha Draco, lui jetant un regard qui en disait long.

Ce dernier, lui assena, acide :

**« Potter obéit docilement à sa sang de bourbe ! »**

Il eut juste le temps de voire Hermione sursauter à ses paroles. Puis, le poing farouche d'Harry vint percuter sa mâchoire. Sa tête cogna violemment contre le mur, mais il se reprit. Il se jeta sur Harry, mais fut intercepté par Hermione qui lui saisit le bras. Ne voulant pas lui faire mal, il se retint. Ron emmena Harry plus loin, et une fois seuls, il dégagea son bras de l'emprise d'Hermione.

**« Tu saignes ! Il faut te soigner !! »**

**« TU LEUR A DIT !!!! » **S'écria t'il hors de lui.

Elle baissa la tête, penaude.

Violemment, il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua. Son manque de réponse avait réveillé en lui sa haine.

**« Réponds ! Pourquoi tu leur as dit ? Hein ?! SANG DE BOURBE !! »**

Elle releva la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

**« Tu me fais peur... »**

Dans ses yeux, le reflet de ses paroles dansait. Oui, Hermione avait peur de lui, là tout de suite.

Il la lâcha subitement, comme brulé. Elle recula, vacillante, se massant le bras endoloris.

**« Jte demande pardon... »** Sanglota t'elle.

La rage le consumait trop. Elle prit le dessus sur la culpabilité. Il lui cria alors, en s'éloignant :

**« Ne m'adresses plus la parole Granger ! Jamais ! »**

**

* * *

**

_(Gniark Gniark Gniark ) :D Merci en tout cas pour toutes les reviews du chapitre précédant ^^_


	7. Une Dispute erronée

**Reviews anonymes :**

**Steph :** Oui, je compte finir cette histoire, comme toutes les autres d'ailleur, mais saches que je suis étudiante et que le temps n'est parfois pas à ma disposition ^^ voilà !! Bisous à toi :)

**In love of K' () :** Merci pour ta review !! :) Voilà la suite

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Une dispute erronée...**

_"Les effets de la colère sont beaucoup plus grave que les causes."_

_Marc Aurèle_

Draco cessa de respirer un instant. Il avait été si dur avec elle ce matin là. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Tout le long, elle avait supporté ses colères, sa rage, ses doutes. Elle avait tout encaissé. Suite à cette dispute, ils avaient été un moment sans se parler. Il la fuyait, et elle cherchait à lui parler. Jusqu'au jour où elle se lassa.

Oui, Hermione était lasse de se battre toute seule.

Le lendemain de la dispute, elle avait cherché par tous les moyens à lui parler. Mais il ne voulait pas. Non. C'était trop tôt. Il lui en voulait trop. Il venait de recevoir un coup dans le dos, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était que ce coup, c'était elle qui lui avait porté. Il lui avait tout confié.

Il la croisa. Elle lui jeta un regard empli d'excuses, mais il s'en moquait. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle même. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents, et il lui assena le regard le plus haineux qu'il avait en stock.

Avant qu'il ne la dépasse, il crut voir briller ses yeux, un peu plus qu'à l'habitude. Son cœur manqua un battement. Bien qu'à présent il lui en veuille, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

**« Draco... »**

Il stoppa net sa marche. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était elle.

Il ne dit mot, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

Elle avança de quelques pas et murmura, juste derrière son dos.

**« Je suis tellement désolé... J'aurais du t'en parler avant... Je savais que tu le prendrais comme ça, et j'avais peur. Tu me manques tu sais.... Draco ? »**

Il ne se retourna pas, et garda les yeux fermés. Sentir sa chaleur juste derrière lui faisait mal. Et sa voix lui enserrait les entrailles. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait éprouvé cette douleur...

**« Parles moi je t'en prie ! »** Supplia t'elle.

Il savait qu'elle pleurait. Il la connaissait. Mais il lui en voulait tellement...

**« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire... Granger. »**

Il avait employé son nom de famille pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il avait voulut lui faire mal sur le coup, effacer ce ton implorant de son esprit. Mais il regrettait déjà sa méchanceté.

Il reprit sa marche, toujours sans se retourner. Il savait que s'il la regardait, il ne pourrait lui résister.

**« Laisses-moi au moins t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça !!! »**

Encore une supplication. Il accéléra le pas. Fuir valait mieux que l'affronter.

Il entendit ses sanglots se répercuter contre les murs. Une fois dans un autre couloir, il s'assit à même le sol. Au loin, il entendit Harry la rejoindre.

**« Hermione. Viens ! Ne pleures plus. Il n'en valait pas la peine. »**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**« Tu te trompes Harry. Il en vaut la peine. Ma peine du moins. »**

Harry renifla d'un air suspicieux.

**« T'en fais pas, Hermione. Viens... »**

Il les entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Draco se releva. Il avait honte. Après tous les efforts qu'ils s'étaient donnés...

* * *

La semaine passa ainsi. La semaine s'allongea, et devint un mois... Tous les deux n'en pouvaient plus de cette situation. Mais il ne cèderait pas. Non. Jamais...

Pas même pour elle...

Pourtant, ce jour là, une rencontre hasardeuse vint tout remettre en question...

C'était pendant la pause déjeuné. ET Draco se rendait dehors, apprécier la fraîcheur de Février.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Kellan. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Granger... Après tout, maintenant, pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ?

Mais Kellan s'arrêta et l'appela.

**« Malfoy ! Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ! »**

Il s'était arrêté. Pourquoi cet insecte voulait lui parler ? Poussé par la curiosité, il se retourna, nonchalant lui adressant un regard empli de mépris, et s'adressa à lui, fier :

**« Je ne crois pas qu'on ai grand chose à se dire Smith ! »**

**« C'est à propos d'Hermione... »**

Draco se renfrogna :

**« En quoi parler de cette sang de bourbe m'intéresserait-il ? »**

**« Votre pseudo-relation ne m'ai pas passé inaperçue. »**

**« Et alors ?! En quoi ça te regarde Smith ? Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Granger ! »**

Kellan fronça les sourcils et Draco reprit sa route. Mais le jeune Smith le rattrapa et lui annonça de but en blanc :

**« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as raconté sur moi, mais elle ne veux plus me voir ! »**

**« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même Smith ! »** Siffla Draco.

**« Je ne crois pas non ! » **Répliqua t'il.

**« Écoutes arrêtes de tourner autour du pot ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas te servir d'elle ! Il ne fallait pas la quitter ! »**

**« La quitter ? Enfin ! C'est elle qui a rompu ! »**

Draco était surpris ! A quoi Granger pensait pour agir de telles manières ?

**« C'est vrai, au début, je m'amusais avec elle... Mais... Je crois que j'en suis tombé amoureux. »**

Ce qui frappa le plus Draco ne fut pas l'air dépité de Kellan, ni son ton désespéré. Non. En cet instant, tout en lui transpirait la sincérité. Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi ?

Parce que Granger finirait par l'oublier avec Kellan. Parce s'il continuait à l'ignorer ainsi, s'il ne prenait pas le temps d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle lui échapperait. Elle avait des amis, des gens qui l'aimaient. Mais lui, il n'avait qu'elle.

Même s'il restait en colère contre elle, jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle. Ses sourires, son odeur, ses yeux, sa voix. La douceur de ses mains. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, elles étaient douces. Tâchées, mais douces. Toutes les histoires qu'elle lui racontait... Ça non plus, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer...

La vérité faisait mal à voir. Pour lui tout du moins.

_« Tu me manques... Tu me manques... »_

Pour combien de temps encore lui manquerait-il ?

Il s'empressa de sortir dehors, lançant au jeune Kellan :

**« Débrouilles toi. Sois juste son ami. »**

Ciel ! Ces paroles lui avaient échappé. Voilà qu'il lui donnait la solution pour draguer Granger ! Il devait réfléchir. Et ce qu'il fit. Deux jours durant...

* * *

Et il se décida enfin, sur un coup de tête. Il agissait toujours sur des coups de tête.

Il se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il était sûr de la trouver là. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Kellan, assis avec elle. Elle semblait lui expliquer comment bien faire son devoir de potion. Elle était très concentrée, mais lui, il n'était concentré que sur elle. Sans un mot, il fit demi-tour. Il ne vit la vit pas se lever alors qu'elle l'avait aperçue.

Il était blessé mais il ne savait pourquoi.

**« Draco ? »**

Il sursauta. Granger avait le corps léger et ses pas ne faisaient pas de bruit.

Doucement, il se retourna et la contempla. Elle avait l'air si fatigué. Il retint son souffle, ne sachant pas trop comment il allait faire naître la conversation.

Mais elle le fit pour elle, en même temps qu'elle esquissa un pas vers lui, encore hésitante.

**« Tu étais venu pour me voir ? » **Demanda t'elle avec un espoir non feint.

**« Oui. Je... »**

Elle ouvrit les yeux grands, visiblement ravie de sa réponse.

Elle avança davantage, mais ses pas se firent plus pressants, et maladroits. C'est comme si elle n'osait pas s'approcher, mais qu'en même temps, elle était pressée d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

**« Je suis prêt à écouter ta défense. »** Continua t'il un peu plus fermement.

Elle approcha sa main près de la sienne, mais il se détourna. Alors, déçue, elle murmura :

**« Pas ici. Les murs de Poudlard ont des oreilles. Suis-moi. »**

Elle se retourna et commença à partir. Elle s'arrêta devant leurs appartements et y pénétra.

Elle s'assit sur le divan. Il mit du temps à l'y rejoindre, comme soupçonneux d'une feinte.

Mais il s'y installa finalement et elle prit la parole.

**« Tout d'abord, je suis navrée pour Harry et Ron... »**

**« Ce n'est pas le sujet. J'attends les excuses que tu tiens tant à me servir. »**

Elle sembla troublée par sa froideur soudaine. Elle baissa la tête, puis la releva, ayant reprit contenance.

**« Tu prends ce que j'ai fait comme une trahison. Je le sais. Je voulais t'en parler avant... »**

**« Viens en aux faits Granger ! »**

Elle détourna le regard et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

Elle se leva et commença à s'enfuir.

Il se leva à sa suite et la rattrapa. Il saisit son bras et la retourna de force.

**« Granger ! Craches le morceau qu'on en finisse ! »**

Elle se débattit et enleva son bras brutalement. Et puis, elle hurla :

**« J'EN AI ASSEZ !! TU M'ENTENDS !! ASSEZ !! J'ai passé des mois à supporter tes insultes, à ne pas tenir rigueur de tes actes ! Et voilà que je fais un pas de travers et tout redevient comme avant ! Je ne supporte plus t'entendre m'insulter ! Tes regards froids, tout ça j'en peux plus ! »**

**« C'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette situation ! »** Cria t'il à son tour

**« Si tu étais plus intelligent, tu te rendrais compte que je l'ai fait pour toi ! Je ne pourrais pas t'aider au delà de quelques mois Draco ! Après la fin de l'année, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi ! J'en ai parlé à Harry et Ron parce que je voulais te faire entrer dans l'ordre ! Lui seul est capable de te fournir la protection dont tu as besoin ! Tu seras la première cible du Lord ! Et quoi Draco ! Que vas-tu faire après la fin de l'année ?! Te protéger ? Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul ! L'ordre est ta seule échappatoire ! Ce n'est peut-être pas l'excuse que tu voulais, mais c'est celle qui m'a motivé ! Tu as pris ta décision Draco ! Tu dois l'assumer désormais ! Je ne pourrais pas tout supporter ! C'est finit ! Tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues depuis le début ! Quand vas-tu te rendre compte que ce n'est pas contre moi que tu dois te battre ?! » **Elle n'avait cessé de crier.

Et lui, il n'avait cessé de reculer.

**« Je ne battrais pas pour l'ordre ! »**

**« Nous ne te l'aurions pas demandé »** Finit-elle plus calmement.

Il se sentit très con tout à coup. Il esquissa un pas vers elle. Toujours sans voix. Elle, elle pleurait.

**« Je crois que tu n'auras jamais autant pleuré que par ma faute. »** Cette phrase, c'était sa façon de s'excuser. Elle releva la tête et il perçut dans son regard l'amertume.

**« Je comprend pourquoi tu es en colère, en revanche, je n'accepte pas tes insultes... »**

Il s'approcha davantage. Elle détourna le regard.

Tout près d'elle, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se débattit. Contre son grès, il l'attira contre lui laissant libre cours à ses paroles.

**« Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté... »**

**« Tu m'as fait mal... » **Sanglota t'elle contre lui.

La douleur de Draco fut si grande en cet instant, qu'il crut ne pas pouvoir se retenir de pleurer à son tour. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de la serrer plus fort. Toujours plus fort.

**« Pardon... Pardon Hermione... Je ne pensais pas que ça t'atteindrait tant que ça... Pardon... »**

Elle finit par se calmer, mais il refusait obstinément de la relâcher.

Lorsqu'enfin il la libéra, elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

**« On fait quoi maintenant ? »** Lui demanda t'elle.

Il prit quelques instants de réflexion et il se vit répondre :

**« On va voir Dumbledore... »**

Elle sembla soulagée et lui adressa cette fois un sourire rayonnant.

**« Laisses moi le temps de prévenir Kellan de ne pas m'attendre... »**

Draco pesta silencieusement. Kellan... Kellan.... Ciel ce qu'il pouvait détester ce garçon. Il aurait voulut la questionner sur la nature de leur relation, mais il ne voulait pas une fois de plus se disputer avec elle.

Alors, il se contenta de la suivre. Oh ! Elle lui avait tant manqué. Lorsqu'il l'avait sentit contre elle, lorsqu'il avait sentit son corps trembler, secoué de soubresauts, lorsqu'il avait sentit sa chaleur, sa douleur... Son odeur même. Il avait voulut la rapprocher de lui, davantage, toujours plus près... C'est comme s'il voulait rattraper le mois qui venait de s'écouler... Un mois de pure bêtise... Il aurait dût s'en douter. Granger n'aurait pas fait cela si elle n'avait pas une excuse valable. Il l'avait accusé de trahison. Il l'avait insulté. Il l'avait même détester... Au fond, il savait qu'il se voilait la face. Il n'avait jamais cessé durant ce mois de la chercher des yeux. Voir si elle le regardait toujours, si elle le regrettait toujours...

Il s'était sentit si important pendant ce mois. Il s'était rendu compte que sa dépendance était réciproque. Elle n'avait cessé de venir s'excuser. Il n'avait cessé d'esquiver. Ils avaient perdu un mois. Un mois, c'était long...

Surtout lorsqu'on ne savait pas si on vivrait encore bien longtemps...

Ils allèrent donc trouver le directeur et leur expliquèrent la situation de Draco. Au début septique, ce dernier se laissa convaincre par la bienveillance de leur aimable directeur.

**« Toutefois, Draco... Pour rentrer dans l'ordre, il te faudra passer le test du véritasérum... Comprends nous, tu es loin d'être tout blanc, et tu as des circonstances atténuantes... Ton père... »**

**« Je sais. »** Coupa t'il.

**« Serais-tu prêt à passer ce test Draco ? »**

Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas se soumettre à cette pratique. Les gens devaient le croire parce qu'ils avaient la foie, non parce qu'il avaient une preuve.

Son regard dévia, et atterrit sur Hermione. Ses grands yeux implorants le suppliaient d'accepter. Après tout, qu'importe que les autres le croient ou non par leur foie, tant qu'elle y croyait vraiment.

**« J'accepte... » **Finit-il par lâcher.

**« Mais à la condition que ce soit vous qui meniez l'interrogatoire, et qu'Hermione ne soit pas présente. En revanche, j'accepterais Harry. Pas Ron. »**

Il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils.

**« Pourquoi... »**

**« Alors ? »** La coupa t'il à l'attention de son directeur

**« C'est entendu. »**

Il vit Hermione se lever, furieuse, et sortir du bureau.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, Dumbledore lui demanda :

**« Monsieur Malfoy... Pourquoi ne pas vouloir d'Hermione ? »**

Il se retourna et lui répondit :

**« Elle connait trop de côtés sombres de mon caractère. Je ne veux pas lui en infliger davantage. »**

Dumbledore sourit et lui fit signe de partir. Il s'empressa de rattraper Hermione.

Il la trouva discutant joyeusement avec Ginny. Lorsqu'Hermione l'aperçu, sa mine se renfrogna. Il sourit. Quel sale caractère...

Ginny en revanche lui adressa un sourire sincère. Il lui rendit timidement.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et elle lui cracha :

**« Tu n'es pas confiance en moi ! »**

Il sourit.

**« J'avais oublié quel sale caractère tu pouvais avoir. »**

Ginny esquissa un pas pour partir, mais Hermione la retint.

**« Hermione... J'en ai vu des choses au manoir. Plus que tu ne pourrais supporter d'entendre. Tu me supportes déjà assez bien comme cela, je ne veux pas que ça change. Je ne veux pas que... »**

**« Je ne te jugerais jamais Draco ! Tu devrais le savoir ! »** Le coupa t'elle.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle était en colère, non pas parce qu'il ne lui permettait pas de venir, mais parce qu'il se permettait d'insinuer qu'elle le jugerait.

**« C'est admis. Tu viendras... »**

Elle sourit, visiblement ravie.

**« Tu te relâches un peu Draco ! Je t'ai connu plus buté » **Le provoqua t'elle.

**« Ça, c'est de ta faute. Tu as un sale caractère. Je suis bien obligé de m'y plié... »**

Puis, à l'adresse de Ginny, il continua :

**« Elle me bat... » **

Il avait prit un air dépité et peureux, faisant mine de se protéger contre Hermione.

Et Ginny éclata de rire.

**« Je dois y aller ! »** S'exclama Hermione.

**« Je suis en retard »** Compléta t'elle.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner et demanda à l'adresse de Ginny :

**« Tu sais où elle va ? »**

Ginny sembla gênée et lui répondit :

**« Kellan l'attend... »**

Draco la planta là, hors de lui.

Voilà qu'il avait à peine retrouvé Hermione, Kellan s'arrangeait déjà pour lui arracher.

**« Draco ! » **Rappela Ginny.

Il fut surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, mais en fut heureux.

**« Laisses les. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin. Et Kellan fait tout pour la récupérer. Hermione ne doit pas espérer quelqu'un d'autre que Kellan. Ils vont bien ensemble... »**

**« Et pourquoi les empêcherais-je de se côtoyer ? »**

A nouveau, elle fut gênée, et rougit.

**« Parce que... Tu es jaloux ? »**

Il ricana

**« C'est impossible ça, Ginny. »**

Sur ce, il s'en alla, cogitant un peu trop sur la question de Ginny.

_« Tu es jaloux... »_

Non. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Juste de la possessivité. Draco ne supportait pas la voir avec quelqu'un autre que lui. Elle était Son Ange à lui, et pas à un autre...

Et pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que s'il voulait garder Hermione près de lui, soit il devait apprendre à la partager, soit il devait l'embrasser...

* * *

_Voila pour la suite :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! Je ne pouvais décemment pas leur faire être en colère trop longtemps :)_


	8. Les révélations

**Chapitre 8 : _Les révélations...._**

_"Si tu pleures de joie, ne sèche pas tes larmes : tu les voles à la douleur."_

_Paul-Jean Toulet_

« _L'embrasser...,l'embrasser..._ »

Ces mot résonnaient dans son esprit comme une litanie. Non. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Granger ! C'était contre nature...

Et après, que ferait-il ? Il fuirait, comme à son habitude. Faire face n'avait jamais été son crédo. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il savait qu'un baiser signifiait beaucoup pour Granger. Il n'était malheureusement pas capable de tenir la promesse qu'un tel geste engageait...

Granger était peut-être mieux avec Smith ? Après tout, lui, il l'aimait...

Et pourtant, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'écarter de ce bonhomme.

Il était égoïste. Voilà... Juste un égoïste. Rien de plus... Rien de moins...

Il fut interrompu dans sa profonde réflexion par le hibou qui vint se poser devant lui.

_« Mr. Malfoy._

_La séance permettant de vérifier votre sincérité aura lieu dans mon bureau même, lors des vacances de février. Beaucoup d'élèves seront partis, nous pourrons donc agir plus tranquillement. Je vous préviendrais le jour même. _

_Avec toute mon affection. _

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Draco soupira. Il avait toujours considéré son directeur comme un vieux fou. Dumbledore était certes original, mais, qui ne l'était pas ?

Tout le monde cache un fou dans son manteau. Certains le dissimulent mieux que d'autres...

Dumbledore semblait apprécier l'exhiber. Draco tourna la tête, et vit Pansy papillonner des yeux... Pansy... Pansy, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un fou à cacher, elle se suffisait bien assez à elle même...

Son regard dévia vers la table des rouges et or, et il vit le brun... Potter ?? Draco ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais il avait ses moments de speed. Parfois, il s'emportait tellement facilement, que c'en était presque risible... Granger... Granger, elle le cachait bien son fou elle. Derrière ses bouquins et ses allures à la Mc Go... Et pourtant... Pourtant, son fou à elle prenait beaucoup de place dans son manteau. Il sourit en repensant à la façon dont elle s'était jetée sur lui l'autre fois. Sans raison aucune...

Draco secoua la tête, et à bout de nerfs, il cracha :

**« Raaa ! Sors de ma tête !! »**

Pansy le regarda étonnée. Il l'ignora et se leva.

Pourquoi diable devait-il toujours tout comparer avec Granger ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle était sa seule véritable amie...

Il soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi elle ? Ils étaient tellement opposés.

Pourtant, ils les sentaient bien, les changements que leurs liens avaient opéré sur eux..

D'abord, il était moins froid. En sa présence bien sûr. Et puis, il se sentait bien. Toujours. C'est comme si la chaleur qui le fuyait jusqu'alors venait d'établir domicile dans son corps...

Dans sa tête aussi.

Et surtout... surtout, il apprenait petit à petit à toujours la compter. Il devenait moins égoïste. Il pensait à sa réaction, à ce qu'elle aurait fait. Il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises, de peur de la vexer...

Il réfléchissait davantage.

Et elle... Elle avait cessé petit à petit de se cacher derrière ses immondes jupes. Bien sûr, elles n'avaient pas raccourcies, mais elles lui allaient mieux. Et puis, il l'avait observé. Et elle se maquillait tous les jours. Ça ne se voyait presque pas. Mais ça mettait la couleur de ses yeux en valeur. Et puis... Et puis, elle osait dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Il se souvenait de la petite Granger, diplomate face à tous. Il avait un peu déteint sur elle en quelques sortes. Parfois, il pensait qu'elle aurait fait une bonne serpentarde. Mais le courage lui allait si bien.

Il se leva déconcerté. Ses pensées avaient une fois de plus dévié vers la Gryffondore. Elle riait avec ses amis, tranquillement. Il était évident qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui à chaque minute, et cela lui fit un peu mal. Pourquoi était-il le seul à être tant atteint par cette relation ?

Il quitta la grande salle sans conviction.

Les quelques jours qui le séparaient du moment de vérité s'estompèrent rapidement face à la réalité.

* * *

Il était maintenant assis dans le bureau du directeur, attendant de révéler la triste vérité qui avait bercé son enfance.

Le professeur de potion arriva rapidement. Draco ne put ignorer l'air dégouté de ce dernier. Il était évident que son professeur de potion préférait l'ancien Draco.

_L'ancien Draco..._ A croire qu'il venait de renaître. C'est faux. Une renaissance impliquerait l'oubli total de son passé. Pourtant, ce dernier était toujours présent en lui. Il lui rappelait que jamais il ne serait _« sûr »_ pour les autres de l'ordre.

Il regarda Granger. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle l'observait. Potter, assis à sa droite semblait absent.

Dumbledore s'adressa à lui.

**« Monsieur Malfoy. Quoi qu'il se dise entre ces murs, cela y restera. Vous pouvez en être sûr. Accepter de passer le test du véritasérum est déjà une preuve de votre sincérité. Si l'ordre n'était composé que de moi, ou d'Hermione, croyez que nous ne vous forcerions pas de le faire. Néanmoins, vous le savez, ce n'est pas nous que vous devez convaincre. »**

Le directeur regarda brièvement Harry, comme pour illustrer ses propos. Ce dernier avait joint ses mains sur ses genoux et attendait nerveusement la suite. Septique. Draco se demanda un instant s'il faisait bien de faire tout ça.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione, tandis qu'une fiole de véritasérum se posait devant lui.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, presque innocent. Et pourtant, à travers ce sourire, Draco put ressentir sa fierté à son égard. Il perçut aussi un encouragement muet. Et il se rappela en cet instant pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. C'est donc serein qu'il attrapa la fiole devant lui et la but d'une traite, ne laissant aucune goutte au fond du récipient.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, et l'interrogatoire débuta.

Draco n'essaya même pas de retenir le flot de paroles qui se bousculait dans sa gorge.

Il avoua ainsi devant cinq personnes comment avait été son enfance.

Il raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Des moldus enfermés dans les cachots aux livres de magie noire dans la bibliothèque familiale, passant par la maltraitante des elfes de maison ( ce qui arracha un moue contrariée à Hermione )

**« Moi même, j'étais comme mon père. Je n'avais que lui comme modèle. J'en ait fait du mal. Je n'avais pas conscience du bien et du mal. Les choses étaient ainsi faites. Les moldus étaient répugnants, ils puaient la médiocrité. J'en ait torturé aussi. Pas magiquement. Mais moralement, et parfois physiquement. J'ai... »**

Il s'arrêta dans son discours, et des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que la révélation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être au goût de tout le monde.

**« Une fois, mon père m'avait emmené avec lui dans les cachots. Je l'avait regardé torturer tous ces prisonniers, et je trouvais ça drôle. Les voir se contorsionner sous la douleur. Sentir ces êtres à notre merci. Et puis, il avait ouvert cette cellule. Et il y avait cette petite fille, seule dans sa cellule. Ses parents gisaient sur le sol, mort, pourrissant déjà. Elle avait dans les yeux une douleur insupportable. J'ai arrêté de rire. Elle avait les même yeux que Granger. Tant d'émotions dans un regard... Je l'ai lu, dans ses yeux, qu'elle n'attendait que la mort. Mais il ne l'avait pas tué. Il l'avait torturé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Et moi, je n'avais plus bougé... »**

**« Qu'est-il arrivé à cette fille Draco ? »**

**« Je suis retourné la voir tous les jours après. J'ai pansé ses blessures comme si elle était ma protégée. On a beaucoup parlé. J'ai pris soin d'elle. Elle m'a dit m'avoir pardonné. Qu'elle savait que j'étais autant prisonnier qu'elle même... Elle s'appelait Julie. Elle avait mon âge et était moldu. Julie Darmiens. Et elle a été ma première amie. Ma première et ma dernière, jusqu'à Hermione. **

**Et puis, un jour, mon père a découvert ce que je faisais toutes les nuits. Il... Il l'a emmené, et l'a jeté à mes pieds. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je lisais dans son regard qu'elle savait que c'était la fin. Je savais qu'elle en était heureuse. Il lui a jeté des doloris, et ses cris me fendaient le cœur. Ses larmes sur ses joues.... Il l'a tué. A coup de doloris. Devant moi, et je ne pouvais rien faire. »**

Hermione s'était levée d'un bond, la main sur sa bouche, prête à partir. Draco le voyait bien dans ses yeux, le dégout. C'est pour cette révélation qu'il n'avait pas voulut qu'elle vienne. Il avait vite cédé. Elle l'aurait su de toutes manières. Il aurait avoué.

Dumbledore interrompit son monologue par une autre question portant sur son changement.

**« C'est grâce à Hermione. Après l'épisode de la prisonnière, j'ai commencé à remettre en question certaines choses. Mais j'avais trop peur pour le montrer. Alors, je continuais à faire du mal autour de moi. Et puis, _Il_ est revenu. Et ça a empiré. Mon père était aveuglé par le pouvoir et la haine. Et moi, je souhaitais échapper à tout ça. Je le haïssais depuis qu'il ai tué cette fille. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour sortir de ce cycle infernal. Et elle est arrivée. Elle ne ressemblait à rien. Mais c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé s'approcher. Elle devait être inoffensive. Elle a été redoutable. D'abord Peter Pan, et puis tout le reste. Ses histoires, nos conversations. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux, et depuis le début, je me sers de son courage pour échapper à mon destin. C'est comme si toutes ses paroles avaient résonné en moi comme des promesses... Elle m'a changé en beaucoup de façons. »**

**« Alors... Draco... » **Reprit Dumbledore. **« Êtes-vous du côté de l'ordre du phœnix ? Êtes vous sincère ? »**

**« Je ne suis que de son côté. Je ne me battrais pas pour l'ordre, je ne renoncerais pas à quelques formes de la magie noire, mais en aucun cas, jamais plus je ne retournerais vers Voldemort. Jamais je ne trahirais l'ordre. »**

Dumbledore soupira. Les révélations faites l'avait bouleversé. Elles avaient bouleversé tout le monde. Harry avait serré les poings. Il contenait difficilement sa colère.

Ils arrêtèrent ici l'interrogatoire. Mais loin de se sentir plus léger, Draco sentit au contraire un poids enserrer ses entrailles. Hermione était toujours debout, la main sur la bouche.

Harry se leva. Et il sortit. Avant de passer la porte, Dumbledore lui rappela qu'aucune parole échangée ici ne devait en sortir. Malgré la confidence macabre que Draco venait de leur faire, Dumbledore lui adressa un regard bienveillant. Kinsley qui était lui aussi présent le regarda longuement, analysant chaque partie de son être. Mais Draco s'en moquait. Seule la considération d'Hermione lui importait, et là, elle semblait figée d'horreur.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard indescriptible et sortie à son tour. Il aurait voulut la suivre, mais Dumbledore s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

**« Nous parlerons de votre cas, Monsieur Malfoy. Pour l'heure, je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre Morphée. »**

Il acquiesça durement et sortit, dans un silence morbide.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra dans ses appartements, Hermione était déjà dans sa chambre.

Draco soupira. Une fois de plus, leur relation ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et il en était d'autant plus conscient en se rappelant le regard qu'elle lui avait adressé.

Avait-elle peur de lui à présent ? Il devait la dégouter... Un nouveau poids vint cette fois s'effondrer sur son cœur, lui coupant le souffle. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Pas pour en finir maintenant ??

La porte de Granger s'ouvrit, et elle en sortit timidement.

Elle le rejoint en bas et s'assit sur le fauteuil près du feu, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Elle les entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur leur appui.

Personne ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, et puis, elle s'adressa à lui, sereine, mais la voix tremblotant tout de même un peu.

**« J'ai l'impression de te redécouvrir Draco... »**

Il soupira de lassitude.

**« J'aurais dût te le dire avant. Je sais. Mais c'était un secret beaucoup trop lourd, même pour toi. Je dois te dégoûter... »**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sembla à la fois étonné et déçue.

**« Je t'avais dit que je ne te jugerais pas... Bien sûr, je n'oublierai jamais que tu as laissé faire ça à cette fille... Mais... Tu étais jeune, et ton père t'aurait fait souffrir aussi... »**

**« Hermione... Tu es bien naïve. J'en ait reçu des doloris. Ma mère également. Elle prenait souvent pour moi... »**

Une larme glissa sur les joues de la Gryffondore, et elle lui murmura, entre deux sanglots, la voix étouffée :

**« Je n'arriverai jamais à imaginer ce que tu as vécu... Mais saches que maintenant, tout va changer. »**

**« Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus m'approcher... J'ai lu l'horreur dans tes yeux... »**

Elle se leva, et vint se placer à ses côtés. Le forçant à la regarder, elle lui prit les mains.

**« Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux Draco. Tu avais 12ans. Comment pouvais-tu agir ? »**

Il baissa la tête. Il se sentait tellement coupable...

**« C'est pour cela que tu était si froid avec les gens ? »**

**« En partie. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher. Encore moins à toi, qui me rappelais Julie. Les mêmes yeux. Et c'était aussi un code de conduite Malfoy. On est comme ça dans la famille. »**

Hermione se sentait troublée. Il le voyait bien. Elle avait les mains tremblantes.

Elle s'approcha davantage de lui et lui murmura :

**« Je suis tellement fière de toi Draco... »**

Il releva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient emplie de tendresse...

Il sentait des frissons parcourir son corps. Comme des vagues s'écrasant contre la plage. Ils se propageaient dans tout son être. Son regard lui faisait tellement de bien...

Il se sentit fondre.

Et c'est tout les deux dans un moment d'égarement qu'ils scellèrent leur lèvres en un baiser voluptueux et plein de promesses.

Et c'est dans ce même état qu'ils passèrent la nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur chair nue se s'effleurant, se mouvant.

Il l'attira dans sa chambre et lui fit l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Et tous les deux s'endormirent à bout de force. Collés l'un contre l'autre, leur cœur battant à l'unisson, Morphée gagna le combat qu'ils lui livraient afin de profiter davantage de ce moment.

Le lendemain serait un autre jour, et c'est comme s'ils le savaient avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer...

* * *

_Héhéhééhéhééé !! Mouhahahahhahahahaaaaa !! Je suis une sadique, et j'adore ça ! Par cette dernière phrase, vous devez vous douter que ça ne se passera pas comme ça !! Gniark Gniark !!_

_Merci en tout cas pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eut le plaisir de recevoir ^^_


	9. La plus belle de mes erreurs

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Je sais ! Je suis impardonnable pour m'être mise tant en retard ! Mais que voulez-vous ! _

_Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé ! Ca fait super plaisir ! Merci encore :)_

_Et bonne lecture... Et pitié, ne me faites pas de mal. Cette suite, vous vous y attendiez, non ? Tout n'est pas tout rose :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La plus belle de mes erreurs**

_"Le plus grand bien que nous faisons aux autres hommes n'est pas de leur communiquer notre richesse, mais de leur révéler la leur"_

_Louis Lavelle_

Draco soupira. Oh comme il s'en souvenait de cette nuit là. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi...

Et puis, le souvenir de sa peau contre la sienne. Moite, douce, se mouvant avec volupté contre lui... Ses baisers, brulants de désir, transpirant de tendresse. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela... Et pourtant.

Le lendemain surgit bien vite derrière les carreaux, et le jour vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il sourit. Il ne dormait plus, mais n'était pas éveillé. Il flottait dans une somnolence apaisante. Il rapprocha le corps chaud contre le sien. Comme si inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui échappe. Et puis, la réalité vint balayer la brume d'un souffle violent, le ramenant à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux, priant pour être seul dans son lit, pour que tout cela n'est été qu'un rêve. Mais elle était là. Sa tête reposant sur le matelas, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Le véritasérum, leur discussion, leur passion. Et c'est comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa partenaire, pour ne pas la réveiller. Son regard s'attarda sur sa poitrine offerte à lui, sur son cou, laiteux, sur ses lèvres gourmandes, sur son visage rayonnant. Il passa une robe de chambre, et, sous le choc, manqua de tomber du lit. Il avait couché avec Granger... Avec Hermione.

Il se dégoutait. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Il venait de lui voler le plus précieux des cadeaux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais offrir. Il lui avait dérobé son innocence, son enfance. Sa virginité.

Pour une autre fille, cela ne l'aurait guerre dérangé. Mais c'était Hermione. La plus douce de toutes les femmes. La plus aimante. Celle qui méritait le plus le bonheur. Hermione représentait pour lui tout ce qu'il ne pourrais jamais avoir. Et il l'avait comprit cette nuit. Il avait été maladroit. Les gestes tendres ne lui ressemblaient pas.

_ELLE ne lui ressemblait pas._

Et il avait trop de respect pour elle pour lui soutirer le bonheur qu'elle devrait avoir, avec un homme autre que lui. Il ne pourrait jamais rendre quiconque heureux.

Il se dégoutait. Il venait d'être si égoïste. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. A son plaisir. Et pas à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. A ce que cachaient ses gestes.

Il sentit monter en lui l'écœurement. S'accrochant à l'évier, il vomit.

Il vomit ses tripes pour la présence d'esprit qu'il n'avait pas eut. Il se maudissait d'avoir succombé.

Il ne lui en voulait pas à elle. Il n'était pas dégouté d'avoir fait l'amour avec une moldue. Non. C'était lui qu'il détestait.

Il se rinça le visage. Il était plus blanc que d'ordinaire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, de peur de le laisser s'échapper à nouveau, il se décida à sortir. Lui expliquer ses peurs, pourquoi ils avaient fait une bêtise. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, le lit était vide. Elle était partie. Sans rien laisser derrière elle. Comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Ses membres se mirent à trembler. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Regrettait elle à présent ? Il regarda sur le lit. Pas un mot... Pas une trace... Il ne restait plus que son odeur, entêtante. Il ne lui restait plus que des brides de cette nuit. Des sensations, des gestes flous. Le ressentit d'un bonheur qui lui semblait à présent plus jamais accessible.

Il restait le même. Le même égoïste, le même méchant, avec une chose en plus. Une étincelle qu'elle avait oublié en lui. L'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux avant. L'innocence ?

Il ne méritait pas un tel cadeaux de sa part. Non.

Et pourtant. Pourtant, il le sentait, le vide qu'elle avait laissé. Il le ressentait dans tout son corps. Elle était partie. Sans un mot.

Elle qui n'avait jamais voulut devenir comme toutes ces filles qui étaient passées dans son lit. Elle avait prit les devants, et s'était enfuie. Elle aurait été la seule qu'il aurait souhaité garder près de lui.

Il secoua la tête. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il entendit des pas précipités dans leur salle commune. Il devait lui parler. Que cette nuit était une erreur, mais qu'elle resterait en lui comme la meilleure.

Il sortit de sa chambre en vitesse, juste à temps pour percevoir l'éclat dans ses prunelles, les larmes sur ses joues, et le tableau se refermer sur elle.

Il fut prit d'un vertige. Il les avait vu, les larmes. Il les avait fait naître, et ne pourrait jamais les effacer.

Il prit une douche et sortit à son tour, empruntant le chemin de la Gryffondore quelques instant auparavant.

* * *

Et le temps fuit, à l'instar d'Hermione qui l'évitait à présent. Une semaine passa. Une semaine qui fut horrible pour Draco. Il ne supportait pas savoir lui avoir fait du mal... Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences...

Il devait lui parler. Oui. Il le fallait. Il lui devait.

C'est pour cela qu'en ce dimanche ensoleillé, il la chercha partout. Puis, ses recherches étant veines, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Et c'est là qu'il les vit. Tous les deux, leurs lèvres unies. Kellan et Hermione...

Draco sentit s'abattre sur lui un poids immense.

L'avait-elle oublié si vite ? A quoi jouait-elle ?

Et c'est au moment où il allait faire demi-tour qu'elle le vit. Elle murmura quelques mots à Kellan qui s'éclipsa rapidement, après avoir jeté un regard désapprobateur à Draco.

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui et lui murmura :

**« Tu allais à la bibliothèque ? »**

Draco redescendit sur terre. Ce ton, innocent à souhait... Copie conforme de Luna. Mais Draco savait qu'à la différence de la Serdaigle, cette innocence était feinte. L'incitant à continuer sur la perche qu'elle venait de lancer.

**« Je voulais te voir. »**

Elle lui sourit calmement, mais son sourire sentait l'amertume.

**« Pourquoi cela ? Tu aurais pu m'attendre dans notre salle commune... »**

Elle était nerveuse, et malgré tous ses efforts pour le dissimuler, Draco ne le sentait que trop bien.

**« J'aurais pu. Seulement, tu aurais trouvé un nouveau moyen pour m'éviter. »**

Elle baissa la tête, et puis la releva en vitesse. Juste le temps de reprendre contenance.

**« Mais enfin... Que racontes-tu ? Je ne t'évite pas ! »**

**« Hermione... »** Soupira Draco. **« Enlève ce masque d'impassibilité... »**

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »**

**« Enfin ! Toute cette histoire ne peut pas te laisser indifférente ! »**

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Il en fut rassuré quelque part. Parce que l'histoire en question la touchait un peu. Elle faisait naître en elle un sentiment... Qu'importe celui que c'était, tant que ce n'était pas de l'indifférence.

**« Draco. N'en parlons plus, c'est bon ! Tu as eut ce que tu voulais et maintenant, n'abordons plus le sujet. Je préfèrerais l'oubli... »**

**« Ne m'accus... »**

**« JE SUIS AVEC KELLAN DESORMAIS ! Alors fiches moi la paix ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! »**

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles un peu trop fortement. Elle souhaitait juste masquer la voix de Draco.

Elle fit volte face mais son ton implorant la fit s'arrêter.

**« Hermione... Je ne comprend pas... »**

Elle soupira, et se retourna. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**« Il n'y a rien à comprendre Draco... Je t'ai entendu ce matin là. Dans la salle de bain... »**

Et ses paroles firent tilt. Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspend, guettant la réaction de Draco.

La matinée en question lui revint en mémoire. Il se revit s'accrochant à l'évier. Il se revit vomir sa culpabilité.

Il mit trop de secondes à prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait du comprendre. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, elle étai déjà partie.

Constatant le vide du couloir, le jeune homme sentit monter en lui la colère. Une colère bien trop puissante pour être contenu dans un seul être. Il portait en lui toute la peine du monde, toute l'amertume. Elle s'infiltrait en lui comme un poison. Conquérant chaque partie de son corps. Si, pour un spectateur extérieur, le jeune lord aurait parut impassible, à l'intérieur de lui se déroulait une tempête infernale. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient trahir son état d'esprit du moment. Ils étaient devenus aussi noir que les ténèbres. Ne souhaitant pour rien au monde se laisser aller à sa colère en public, il prit la direction de ses appartements. Tel un fantôme, il entra dans sa chambre. Tel un possédé, il détruit tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Tel un condamné, il s'endormit, résigné, épuisé, sur le vestige qu'était devenu son lit.

Lors de son rêve, lui revint en mémoire l'histoire de Peter Pan. Il repensa à ce garçon, qui renonce à Wendi pour son éternelle jeunesse.

Un bruit sourd retentit alors, le réveillant en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et vit une cascade de boucles brunes lui arrivant dessus. Et deux yeux couleur ambre le contempler. Sous la surprise, il se redressa rapidement, cognant avec force la propriétaire des yeux et de la cascade brune. Elle s'effondra par terre, tombant avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant. Constatant les dégâts, Draco se mit debout et cracha :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

Elle épousseta sa robe, debout sur ses deux pieds à présent

**« Que s'est-il passé dans cette chambre ? »**

Tous deux se défièrent du regard.

Hermione soupira et annonça faiblement :

**« Je te cherchais. Je m'inquiétais. »**

Il ne répondit pas, alors elle continua un peu plus fort :

**« En fait, tout le monde te cherche. Tu n'as pas été en cours de la journée... Que s'est-il passé Draco ? »**

Encore passablement irrité, le jeune homme répondit :

**« Tu es venu me chercher parce qu'on t'y avait obligé ? Parce que ça donnerait des points à ta maison si tu me retrouvais ? »**

Elle sembla déçue par ses propos et remarqua amèrement :

**« En fait, si je suis venue te chercher, c'est parce que tu es mon ami, et que je m'inquiétais vraiment. Mais je vois que tu vas bien, puisque tu es redevenu comme avant et que tu m'insulte à nouveau. Excuses moi pour cet écart de conduite, mais il me semblait que c'était une bonne chose, sur le moment. Rassures toi, je ne m'inquièterais plus à ton sujet à l'avenir, si c'est pour me faire recevoir ainsi ! »**

Elle reprit enfin son souffle et fit demi tour.

**« Excuses moi... » **Marmonna Draco

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'ai pas vomi pour ce que tu crois. »**

**« Alors, pourquoi ? » **Sanglota t'elle.

**« Parce que... Hermione, cette nuit que nous avons passée était une erreur. Mais c'était et ça restera la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie. »**

Il l'entendit renifler. Ses paroles lui faisaient aussi mal à lui qu'à elle. Elles annonçaient la fin d'une histoire qui n'avait pas put s'envoler.

**« Hermione !!?? »**

Cette voix. Draco ne mit qu'une seconde à réagir, et il cria, toute trace de douceur disparue :

**« Tu l'a emmené avec toi ?! »**

Il dévala les escaliers et se posta droit comme un I devant Kellan. Hermione mit quelques secondes à percuter. Elle ne put rattraper Draco, et assista impuissante à la colère du blond.

**« Sors de ces appartements tout de suite Smith. C'est interdit aux animaux ! »**

**« Saches que si je suis là, c'est parce qu'Hermione à insisté. » **Minauda ce dernier.

Granger arriva derrière et s'écria :

**« Nous partons de toutes manières ! »**

Elle avait séché ses larmes à présent. Draco lança un dernier regard à Smith et retourna vers sa chambre. En croisant Hermione, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui murmura, cassant :

**« Si j'ai vomi, c'est parce que j'avais peur de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je ne pensais pas mériter le cadeaux que tu m'avais fait. Mais avec la vitesse dont Smith m'a remplacé, je crois que je n'aurais pas du m'en inquiéter. »**

Il entendit Hermione renifler, retenant ses larmes à nouveau. Il les laissa donc là, un sentiment lui enserrant le ventre. Lequel, il ne le savait guerre. Mais il faisait mal. Comme tous les sentiments qu'elle lui faisait ressentir d'ailleurs.

Ils venaient à nouveaux de tout gâcher. Elle le comprenait pourtant mieux que quiconque. Pourquoi ne lisait-elle plus en lui comme avant ? Vers où leur relation allait-elle encore évoluer ?

* * *

_Voili voilou ! Je vais pas faire ma chiante et dire que ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas ! Je suis une incorigible insatisfaite ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, puisque les partiels vont me retarder dans mes affaires... _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Les sentiments de Draco s'affirment d'eux même, bien qu'il ne veut pas encore les assumer..._


	10. La promesse

_Piouf !! Enfin un nouveau chapitre me direz-vous... j'avoue. Mais bon, comprenez moi ! Je suis une flaimmarde :D _

_Et puis, je n'ai eut que trois jours de vacances où j'ai du me déménager toute seule :S ! Ca fait les bras !! Et puis, je suis montée dans une limousine ( se la pète :) ) C'est mon seul moment de gloire du mois de juin... Mdr !_

_Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce court chapitre je l'avoue... Mais rassurez vous, j'en ait un d'avance, il sera donc posté très vite :)_

_Désolée de ne pas répondre une fois de plus aux reviews... Je suis impardonnable. Je vais le faire ! En tout cas, sachez le, je remercie toutes celles ou tout ceux qui m'en laisse parce que ça fait supeeer plaisir !! Bisous Bisous._

* * *

_"On est tous l'étranger de quelqu'un"_

_Marc Lévi..._

**Chapitre 10 : La promesse...**

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire... Maintenant, il en était sûr, quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié le liait à Hermione. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire l'amour. Après tout, que savait-il de l'amour ? Il ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il en ignorait même la signification, la cause. Cependant, il était loin d'ignorer les conséquences qu'une telle relation avec elle pourrait engendrer. La colère chez certains, la jalousie, l'envie, le mépris, et c'est peut-être même ce qui causerait la mort de l'un ou de l'autre... Et puis, de toutes manières, elle était avec Kellan maintenant... A la simple pensée du jeune Smith, le cœur de Draco se mit à battre plus fort, son sang afflua vers son cerveau, battant dans ses tempes comme un second cœur. La colère, la rage... Voilà ce qui le saisissait lorsqu'il pensait à cet insecte. A ce _parasite._ Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Hermione. Ça non. Alors il accepterait tout, pour qu'elle l'aime encore. Et si le tout incluait Kellan, alors il se résignerait à l'accepter. A le tolérer tout du moins.

Il croisa sa muse dans un couloir. En deux semaines, elle avait déjà beaucoup changé. Elle se maquillait désormais d'une façon bien trop voyante pour elle. Bien sûr, elle était toujours belle. Oui. Mais pour Draco, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi belle que la peau nue de vêtements ou même d'artifices...

Il se souvint du jour où Harry était venu lui parler. Il lui avait expliqué que Kellan en faisait son pantin, et qu'elle se laissait faire, pour oublier. Il n'avait pas tout de suite comprit.

C'était un matin. Les couloirs étaient déserts puisque tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour le repas.

Harry n'aimait pas tellement Draco. Cependant, il avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione était plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec Kellan.

Lorsqu'il croisa Draco, il se dit que de toutes manières, il fallait faire quelque chose; Alors, il mit sa rancœur de côté, agissant pour Hermione.

**« Malfoy. »** le salua t'il.

**« Potter... »**

Draco qui était arrêté s'attendait à ce que le jeune Harry Potter continue son chemin, mais à la place, il s'arrêta devant lui, à un bon mètre toutefois et il tritura ses doigts. Cette gêne agaça Draco puisqu'elle lui rappelait celle d'Hermione.

**« Tu voulais quelque chose Potter ? »**

**« Ben en fait, oui... »**

Il attendit encore quelques secondes et marmonna :

**« Bon écoutes, ce que je vais te dire ne va probablement pas te plaire, mais je m'en fiche. Alors voilà. Arranges toi pour récupérer Hermione, parce que Smith en fait son pantin. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce que ça peu me faire ? »**

**« Ginny m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous. Je ne veux pas savoir quoi parce que ça ne va sans doute pas me plaire, mais je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin tout ça pour dire qu'avant cet événement, elle était bien. Et depuis, elle semble tout le temps triste. »**

Draco soupira. Cet événement n'avait apporté que des malheurs... Ou peut-être s'en persuadait-il ?

Peut-être qu'ils avaient créé les malheurs pour se prouver que c'était bien une erreur. Non lui et lui seul s'était créé ces obstacles.

Quant à Hermione...

Maintenant, il en était presque sûr. Cette nuit passée avec lui l'avait changé. Parce qu'elle attendait de lui ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à offrir. Alors, elle avait trouvé consolation dans les bras de Smith. Il était plus comme un ami pour elle. Il lui permettait d'oublier qu'elle avait faillit se noyer dans ses espoirs utopiques.

Alors, dans ce couloir, il saisit sa chance.

**« Hermione... »**

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il put y lire toute l'amertume qu'il avait fait naître chez elle. Elle lui en voulait. De quoi ? Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de leur dispute d'il y a une quinzaine de jours. Non. Elle en avait essuyé des bien plus terribles.

**« Malfoy. »**

Il fut choqué d'entendre sa voix si douce devenue si froide.

**« ... Ça va ? »**

Il ne savait guerre comment aborder le problème qui les bloquait sans cesses...

Elle lui jeta un regard sceptique et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

**« Je suis pressée. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »**

Il soupira.

**« On peut pas rester comme ça... Tu as besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi. On peut pas passer notre temps à s'éviter, se blesser et se réconcilier... »**

**« Tu te trompes. Tu as plus besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi. Toi tu es seul. Moi pas. »**

Il recula d'un pas. Ça n'était pas Hermione. Elle avait dû subir un lavage de cerveau ou il ne savait guerre. Mais ce n'était pas _son_ Hermione.

**« Et si tu laissais tomber le masque que tu te forces à porter... Je veux parler à l'Hermione que j'ai eut l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs fois. Tu te souviens d'elle ? »**

**« Arrêtes de me prendre pour une idiote Malfoy. Je dois y aller »**

Elle fit volte face, mais il la rattrapa par le bras. Ils eurent un moment où tous les deux se souvinrent de la nuit qui les avait unis.

**« Que tu sois avec Smith ne change rien pour les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Mais je t'en pries, restes comme tu es... Ne changes pas pour un homme... »**

Elle était stupéfaite.

**« Ça ressemble à une déclaration. »**

Il y avait dans sa voix une douleur réchauffé. L'Hermione qu'il aimait revenait au fil de ses mots.

Saisissant sa chance, il continua :

**« Et si ça en était vraiment une. »**

Elle sembla décontenancée, se perdit dans les yeux gris de sa Némésis, encore sceptique.

**« Lâches moi maintenant. Je... »**

Il rapprocha leurs corps. L'envie de l'embrasser brûlait ses entrailles. Il ne pourrais guerre résister plus longtemps...

**« Hermione... »** Murmura t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du siens.

Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent humides. Les larmes montaient, peu à peu.

**« Ce qui s'est passé entre nous était merveilleux. Mais tu dois comprendre. Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Je ne suis pas digne de ton amour... Je te mettrais en danger et s'il t'arrivait du mal, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. »**

Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune. Larme qu'il ramassa délicatement avec son pouce.

**« Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ? Tu te permets de prendre des décisions pour deux, parce que es un lâche. Un putain de lâche ! »** Lui reprocha t'elle en lui infligeant quelques petits coups de poings désespérés sur le torse du jeune homme

Sa douleur le gagnait par vague. Ses sanglots secouaient son cœur, le laissant chamboulé et amère. Ses yeux à lui aussi se plissèrent, retenant la douleur qui le submergeait.

Et pourtant, malgré toute cette rancœur, la passion les enveloppa, les coupant du monde.

Lorsqu'il plongea dans son regard chocolat, toute trace d'amertume avait disparut. Juste la douleur, et la passion. Leur souffle se mêla un peu plus saccadé que la normale. Prit dans un élan empoisonné, il posa sa main froide et blanche contre sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, l'attirant contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, touchèrent enfin au plaisir qu'elles avaient toujours attendues. Draco serra Hermione fort contre lui, ne souhaitant pas la lâcher. Ils regretteraient ce baiser, ravivant leur sentiments qu'ils s'évertuaient à effacer. Mais ils en avaient tellement besoin. C'était vital. Ce qui leur manquait.

Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de Draco. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou qu'il picora de baisers humides. Elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière, retenant un souffle de bien être, s'accrochant à ce corps qu'elle avait apprit à aimer.

Picorant son cou de brulant baisers, il lui murmura :

**« Quand tout sera terminé... »**

Il s'interrompit pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Alors qu'il allait continuer sa phrase, elle posa son indexe sur sa bouche, l'incitant à se taire, et elle lui murmura :

**« Je t'attendrais. »**

Cette phrase, si simple, fit pourtant monter en lui une vague de soulagement mêlé au bonheur de la retrouver.

Alors qu'il allait succomber à cette nouvelle vague de passion plus forte que les autres, des rires se firent entendre un peu plus loin. Des personnes arrivaient dans leur direction, et elles ne tarderaient pas à découvrir les deux amants. Reprenant conscience d'où ils étaient, il l'éloigna un peu de lui, lui prit la tête entre ses mains arachnéennes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**« Promets le. »**

Ce n'était pas un ordre, plutôt une supplication.

**« Je te le promet »** Murmura t'elle tandis que déjà le blond s'écartait d'elle, à contre cœur.

Alors que le groupe bruyant d'élèves s'avançaient dans le couloir qui avait été le théâtre d'une promesse d'amour, ils ne virent que deux élèves de maison opposée, marchant dans une direction opposée.

Cependant, si la plupart des élèves dans ce groupe n'avait pas fait attention, le jeune Kellan comprit immédiatement en croisant Draco et en apercevant Hermione tourner au coin du couloir, qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose entre eux. Il ne savait quoi. Quoi que les lèvres gonflées de Malfoy lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Mais il ferait tout pour le découvrir, et surtout, pour éloigner par n'importe quel moyen Malfoy. Qu'il doive le tuer ou pas, il était prêt à tout pour posséder Hermione.

* * *

_Niark gnirak ! J'adore les baisers déséspérés comme ça... Enfin bref. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nos amoureux... Quoi que... :) Bisous à tous et à toutes... _


	11. Le calme avant la tempête

Coucouuuu !! Eh oui, c'est ( déjà ) moi :) Alors, je vous ai manqué ??? Oh allez ! Un pti peu quand même !!! ( fais ses yeux à la chat botté )

Alooors !! Notre Kellan national va encore faire des siennes :) Mais c'est pour ça qu'il est là n'est-ce pas, sinon son personnage n'aurait aucun interêt ^^

Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Gros Bisous ^^

**Chapitre 11 : Le calme avant la tempête...**

_"L'amour préfère ordinairement les contrastes aux similitudes"_

_Honoré de Balzac_

A partir de là, beaucoup de choses s'enchainèrent. Draco et Hermione évitaient de se retrouver seuls tous les deux, sous risque de succomber à nouveau au désir, et de se faire surprendre. Et puis, Draco voulait pendre son temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore être ensemble, alors, autant éviter d'en souffrir de trop. Ils faisaient comme avant. Elle lui racontait ses histoires, et il l'écoutait. Juste une chose avait changé. Les regards complices qu'ils échangeaient valaient milles baisers. Et tous les deux s'en satisfaisaient.

Cependant, si ce changement était passé inaperçu pour la plupart des élèves, il en était trois qui se doutaient de quelque chose. D'abord, Ginny. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué le changement chez Hermione. Son sourire était revenu, encore plus brillant qu'avant. Le bonheur se lisait sur tous ses traits, et elle en était heureuse pour elle. Puis Harry. Cependant, lui, il lui avait fallu l'aide d'une certaine rousse pour comprendre totalement. Elle lui avait avoué ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et Draco. Elle n'avait pas précisé qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, mais il s'en doutait. Il avait encore un peu de mal à accepter. Lui avait du mal à passer l'éponge sur 6ans d'insultes et de moqueries répétées. Mais Hermione n'aurait jamais donné son cœur à quelqu'un qui n'en était pas digne. Et puis, et enfin, Kellan Smith avait aussi remarqué ce changement. Mais lui, il était synonyme que d'une chose qui ne lui plaisait guerre, la réconciliation entre deux âme sœur. Car il le savait. Jamais il n'obtiendrait d'Hermione ce qu'elle avait put donner à Draco. Il en était jaloux à en crever. Ne restait plus qu'à supprimer Malfoy. Il aiderait la Gryffondore à faire son deuil, et pour le remercier, elle se donnerait à lui, dans son entièreté. Ce plan était machiavélique... Comme lui. C'est pour cela qu'il fit certaines concessions.

Il s'était toujours donné pour mot d'ordre la liberté. Mais il venait de la sacrifier pour rejoindre celui qu'avait fui Draco quelques mois auparavant.

Il lui raconta tout.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'après deux semaines de tranquillité et de bonheur pour Draco, une lettre vint lui arracher cette nouvelle vie.

Une lettre qu'il lut seul dans sa chambre, un soir de pluie.

Hermione était avec ses amis. Et il savait d'où provenait la lettre, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il pensait juste à une lettre de menace. Mais ce qu'il lut était un tout autre discours.

Son père lui envoyait une lettre lui indiquant que sa mère avait disparu. Il était certain que c'était le lord pour punir sa fuite. Il lui ordonnait de venir réparer ses erreurs s'il voulait revoir en vie sa génitrice. Draco fut choqué de voir à quelle point les mangemorts, le lord, et même son père étaient sadiques. Il se doutait que sa mère ne survivrait pas si jamais le lord devait s'acharner sur elle. Elle avait été la seule qui l'avait soutenu durant tant d'années. Celle qui avant Hermione lui avait donné le plus d'amour possible.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait promis à Hermione de ne pas faire de bêtises, de rester en sécurité au château. D'autant plus qu'avec l'ordre, bien qu'il ait été prouvé par le véritasérum son honnêteté, le moindre faux pas et il serait rejeté. Il soupira, s'installant sur son lit, lettre à la main, et s'endormit ainsi, ne se réveillant que le lendemain matin.

Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière, il aperçut Hermione, lisant la lettre qu'il détenait la veille.

Il se leva, comme piqué vivement et lui arracha en vitesse le bout de papier.

Il la chiffonna et la jeta dans la corbeille, elle buta contre la poubelle et tomba sur le sol, tandis que Draco tournait le dos à Hermione.

**« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ça ? » **Demanda t'elle dans son dos.

Il soupira. Ce qu'elle l'agaçait quand elle était comme ça, le nez partout où il ne fallait pas. Elle y perdrait la peau.

**« Parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »**

Elle ne prononça un mot pendant quelques instants et puis affirma gravement :

**« Si tu ne me dis rien, comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? »**

Il se retourna un peu irrité :

**« Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger ! »**

Sentant venir la dispute, elle se radoucit et lui aussi.

Après quelques instants où un silence lourd s'imposa, elle annonça :

**« Il faut faire quelque chose... »**

Il fut heureux qu'elle ne lui dise pas de rester à Poudlard, que son père ne ferait rien contre sa mère, que c'était pour lui faire peur. Car elle savait comme lui de quoi était capable les mangemorts.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le voyant dans ses songes.

Il en sortit lorsque le corps chaud d'Hermione se colla contre lui dans une étreinte douce. Elle avait peur. Il sentait son corps tendu et son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine.

Il lui embrassa le front et quitta la chambre. Il se retourna vers elle lorsqu'elle lui ordonna :

**« Ne fais rien seul Draco. L'ordre est là. Je suis là. »**

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, feint de toute part. Car déjà germait en lui l'idée à laquelle il avait pensé toute la nuit.

Il se trouvait là, à nouveau, devant ce portail, à la recherche d'une solution, pour lui inaccessible. Dans son dos, il sentait la présence tendue de la Gryffondore. Elle le connaissait. Par cœur. C'est pourquoi elle l'avait surveillé toute la journée. Il avait essayé de feindre la normalité. Mais elle le savait bien trop. Voilà les risques que l'on prend à se dévoiler en son entier à une personne...

Elle avança vers lui d'une démarche hésitante, malgré tout ce temps, comme si elle avait peur encore de l'approcher.

**« Tu voulais quand même pas partir ? »** Le questionna t'elle, tout en ayant peur de la réponse.

**« Je ne sais pas... »** Répondit-il.

Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que le serpentard ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était assaillit par les doutes et les questions, et il avait l'impression que c'est eux qui menaient son existence.

Elle fit un pas tremblant dans sa direction mais s'arrêta lorsque la voix du jeune homme repris :

**« Si je pars, je te perds... Si je reste, je la perds... »**

Hermione soupira. Elle était consciente combien cette situation devait-être difficile.

**« La nuit porte conseille... viens dormir. » **Sa voix était brisée par le supplice. A la fois un espoir l'étreignait qu'il reste, et le doute s'emparait d'elle, contagieux.

**« Plus j'attends, et plus elle risque de mourir »**

Cette fois, par désespoir de cause, Hermione attrapa le bras du blond, le forçant à se retourner, et à la regarder. Lorsque leur regard se croisa, il put y lire toute la peine du monde, et sa voix amplifia ce sentiment lorsqu'elle prononça faiblement :

**« Laisses-moi essayer de te retenir... »**

Il resta de marbre devant cette déclaration, comme spectateur d'une scène où il aurait dut être acteur. Puis, la réalité le frappa enfin, et son corps se réchauffa, ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau. Il se détendit et rapprocha leur deux corps :

**« C'est d'accord.** Murmura t'il contre son oreille. **Je me laisse plus de temps pour réfléchir... »**

Il la sentit vaciller. Peut-être une chute de tension.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui saisit la main qu'elle embrassa doucement. Puis elle l'entraina vers le château, dernier refuge contre cette guerre.

Ils montèrent les marches dans un silence de recueillement, toujours main dans la main.

Ils savaient que s'ils croisaient Rusard, ils n'auraient aucun ennuis. Privilège des Préfets.

Cette nuit là, ils ne purent délacer leur doigts et c'est habillés qu'ils finirent par s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, Hermione s'endormit. Draco se contenta de la contempler, regardant le sommeil le fuir depuis deux jours.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, il fit semblant de dormir, et ne se permit un soupire que lorsqu'elle quitta les appartements. Il passa la journée dans ses songes. Il ne mangea pas, n'alla pas en cours. En deux jours déjà, la fatigue avait blanchit davantage son visage, tiré ses traits, terni ses yeux. Ses lèvres également étaient bien fades.

Draco s'appuya contre un mur. Soupirant, observant un moment de délassement. C'est ce moment là que choisit Harry pour arriver seul dans ce couloir. En apercevant le Serpentard, il se cacha et l'observa. Cette attitude trop lente et désintéressée ne lui ressemblait pas. Draco se situait dans un juste milieu. Là, il paraissait trop anéantis pour que ce soit feint. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mettant de côté toute rancune, ne pensant qu'au bien d'Hermione, et donc accessoirement à celui de Draco, il s'avança vers le blond.

**« Salut ! »** Prononça Harry, enjoué.

**« 'Lut »** Répondit faiblement Draco.

**« Tu t'es **_**encore**_** disputé avec Hermione ? »**Suggéra le survivant, appuyant bien sur le encore

**« Non. Hermione est peut-être même la seule chose qui aille dans ma vie »**

A bout de force, Draco ne retenait plus le flot de paroles, même devant celui qu'il avait haï pendant tant d'année. Mais Draco avait su reconnaître que le jeune Potter avait muri. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était plus sage, plus ouvert.

**« Alors... **Continua Harry doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer, **que t'arrive t-il ? »**

Ce n'était pas de la simple curiosité. C'était plus que ça. Harry dut reconnaître qu'il s'inquiétait pour le serpentard. Il s'était habitué à sa présence dans l'ordre.

**« Je ne te dirais rien... » **Répliqua Draco.

Il ne voulait pas être une victime. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne. Seule Hermione avait ce privilège.

**« Draco... Crois moi, si je te demande ça, ce n'est pas pour te juger ou me moquer. J'aimerai t'aider. »**

**« Par Merlin, Hermione et toi faites la paire. C'est une coutume de gryffondor de venir en aide à tous les cas sociaux ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »**

Harry se permit un rire discret.

**« Regardes toi Malfoy ! Tu fais peine à voir ! Tout le monde dans l'école a remarqué ton changement d'attitude ! Certains pensent que tu es entré dans les rangs de Voldemort ! Mais pour les autres, ceux qui savent, on sait bien que tu caches quelque chose ! Ça ne sert à rien ! On est là pour t'aider ! »**

Draco soupira. Il allait répliquer, mais un groupe de Serdaigle entra dans le couloir au même moment. Alors, tous les deux reprirent leur masque de haine. Après une ou deux insultes, au goût amère du passé, ils se séparèrent.

Loin de se douter qu'une jeune fille rousse attendait Harry, Draco s'en alla.

Une fois le survivant près d'elle, la rousse prononça faiblement, plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire, tout en lui tendant un papier chiffonné :

**« Je sais ce qu'il a. »**

Harry lut quelques lignes puis leva des yeux inquiets vers Ginny.

**« Elle est datée d'il y a trois jours... »**

Continua Ginny.

Alors, prenant la main de Ginny, ils se mirent à courir en direction de quelqu'un qui pourrait sûrement les aider.

* * *

Et voila, un nouveau chapitre avec de nouvelles complications... Je m'aime :D Bisous Bisous


	12. La décision

**_Si si !! Vous avez bien lu !! Encore un chapitre tôt ! Allez-y, dites le... Je suis parfaite :) Aïe ! Ne me frappez pas ! On a bien le droit de rêver..._**

**_Enfin bref.. Bonne lecture :)_**

_Ps : J'ai eu des remarques pertinentes, je compte donc rectifier le tir, cependant, je ne pouvais plus attendre de vous poster celui là.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 12... : La décision..._

_Ce qu'il y a de bon dans les départs ? Ils commencent le retour._

_Yolande Chéné_

**« Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis navré. Mais je ne peux pas prendre seul une décision qui concerne l'ordre... »**

**« Nous n'avons qu'à réunir les membres de l'ordre ! »**

**« Tu dois comprendre Harry. Ça ne se fait pas comme ça. Lorsque nous nous réunissons tous, nous prenons un gros risque. Il faut un certain temps pour organiser une réunion... »**

Harry émit un grognement ressemblant fort à celui d'un animal, puis s'éloigna avec rage du bureau, serrant les poings avec ténacité.

Ginny, voyant son ami s'énerver pris le relais et déclara gravement :

**« Si vous ne faites rien, Draco risque de faire une énorme bêtise. N'est-ce pas vous qui volez au secours de vos étudiants ? Draco est revenu sur la bonne voie. Il avait une chance de s'en sortir... Il mourra si on ne fait rien. »**

Dumbledore adressa un regard désolé à Ginny. Harry revint vers eux, le visage fermé mais déterminé, il saisit Ginny par le bras et déclara sur un ton ne laissant aucune contestation :

**« Si l'ordre ne fait rien, l'AD s'en chargera. »**

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte, sortit, accompagné de Ginny. Ils laissèrent là un professeur dépité.

Dumbledore savait que quoi qu'il se passe, des gens allaient mourir. Des membres de l'AD, ou les membres de l'ordre... Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco y aller seul.

Il s'était attaché à cet être torturé. Et il n'était pas le seul. Le jeune Malfoy n'enlèverait jamais sa carapace, mais pour ceux qui arrivaient à la percer un peu, tous s'attachaient à cet homme. Dumbledore avait vu évoluer le jeune Malfoy depuis son plus jeune âge. Il connaissait l'endoctrinement qu'il avait subit, et il admirait le courage dont il avait fait preuve. Car on ne sort jamais des ténèbres sans que son ombre nous poursuive. A vie.

Le directeur regarda sa montre. Il était 15heures. Après un dernier soupire, il regarda un des tableaux qui lui adressa le signe de tête qu'il attendait.

La fin de l'après midi passa ainsi. Le doute avait pris quartier chez tout le monde. Tous sentaient cette guerre qui se rapprochait à grands pas. Un quartier moldu avait été attaqué hier soir, et la nouvelle venait d'être annoncé. Hermione avait regardé avec effrois quelques uns de ses camarades s'effondrer. Ils venaient de perdre un ami, un parent, une connaissance. Elle aurait pu être à leur place. Elle avait écrit une lettre pour ses parents. Une longue lettre. Leur disant qu'elle ne les reverrait pas avant que la guerre ne soit terminée. Et qu'importe son issus, il était trop dangereux qu'elle rentre, et elle voulait se battre pour sa liberté.

Les cours avaient été suspendu pour l'après-midi. On ne voyait que très rarement le directeur. Les professeurs avaient renforcé leur vigilance. On apprenait aux élèves à se battre. Tous étaient conscients que bientôt, ils devraient affronter leur plus grande crainte... La mort Ils devraient la regarder dans les yeux, la défier... Vaincre ou mourir.

Les élèves restaient en groupe. Le couvre feu avait été avancé. Le parc n'était plus autorisé lorsqu'il faisait nuit. La peur menait toutes les têtes à la baguette. Elle consumait toutes les âmes, rongeait tous les cœurs. Même les plus vaillants.

Draco cependant préférait rester seul. La fatigue le tirailler mais pourtant le sommeil s'évertuait à le fuir. C'était contradictoire et très frustrant. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir comme il le voulait. Ses pensées le menaient où bon leur semblait.

Il ne rentra que vers 21h dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Cette dernière l'attendait sagement près de la cheminé. Nous étions en début mai, mais le temps restait nuageux, à l'image de leur avenir plongé dans le brouillard. Lorsqu'elle entendit le tableau pivoter, elle ne se retourna même pas. Draco s'approcha à pas feutrés et embrassa son épaule dénudée. Elle ne tourna pas la tête, et lui resta derrière elle, la main posé à la place de ses lèvres un instant auparavant. Puis, après un silence apaisant, Hermione prit la parole, et déclara gravement :

**« Tu dois y aller »**

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Quand il était avec elle, tous ses ennuis s'envolaient. Alors, enfin, la réalité le regagna et il percuta. Comme le silence avait répondu à sa phrase, Hermione continua, tout en se levant du fauteuil, et avançant dans la pièce, toujours de dos :

**« Si tu n'y vas pas, tu regretteras toute ta vie de ne pas lui être venu en aide. »**

Il soupira, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle lui pesait, lui faisait mal. Il allait prendre la parole mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Draco la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait dû réfléchir longuement à ça, et qu'il devait lui en coûter de l'inciter à partir, c'est pourquoi il la laissa finir, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis :

**« Mais je t'en pris, ne pars pas maintenant. Laisses moi préparer ton départ. Je veux assurer ta sécurité au maximum. Je veux que tu reviennes... »**

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui en achevant :

**« Que tu _me _reviennes »**

Il baissa la tête. Il savait qu'elle souffrait, et il souffrait lui aussi. Mais sa mère représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser aux mains de ces tueurs. Hermione serait de plus toujours en sécurité à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi il acquiesça, une moue tout de même soucieuse. Il lui adressa enfin un petit sourire, de ceux qu'on échange quand rien de plus ne doit être dit. Alors, elle se jeta sur lui, comme ça, sans prévenir, guidée par un instinct sauvage et désespéré.

Il tenta de la rassurer et lui promit tout en embrassant son front :

**« Je reviendrais Hermione... Je te le promets. »**

Elle rigola amèrement et soupira, la tête dans son cou :

**« Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient... »**

Il sentit sa chemise se mouiller et serra davantage ce corps si frêle. Avant, il n'aurait jamais permis ce genre de débordement.

Avant.

Mais tout avait changé.

**« J'y crois ma douce Hermione... Je reviendrais pour toi.** »

Elle s'éloigna quelque peu, ayant séché par pudeur ses larmes et quémanda, les yeux emplis d'espoir :

**« Laisses-moi deux jours pou... »**

**« Deux jours, c'est 48heures que je perd pour la sauv... »**

**« 24 dans ce cas... »**

Il fit une moue hésitante, et elle rajouta, avec une voix d'enfant :

**« S'il te plait... »**

Il ne dit rien, réfléchissant.

**« Draco... »**

Il soupira. Cette fille allait le rendre fou.

**« C'est d'accord. 24Heures, mais pas une de plus. »**

**« Merci ! »** S'exclama t'elle un peu plus enjouée.

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue et monta les marches menant à sa chambre :

**« 24heures ! » **Lui rappela t'il tandis que la porte se refermait déjà sur elle.

24... C'était trop long pour Draco, et à la fois trop court pour Hermione.

Il savait cependant que c'était le seul compromis qu'ils puissent trouver.

Ces 24heures allaient être un calvaire pour eux deux. Hermione allait se monter la tête pour une sécurité qui s'avèrerait sûrement dérisoire une fois là bas, et Draco allait ruminer ses pensées, pensant perdre son temps.

Ils avaient juste oublier que ces 24heures représentaient un départ. Et que comme tout départ, on est jamais sûr d'un retour...

* * *

Mouhahahahaaa !! Je sais ! Je suis injuste de vous laisser dans un tel suspense...

:)


	13. La course contre la mort

_Bonsoir bonsoir !! Et ouiiii !! Me revoila encore et toujours ! Pour un chapitre plus long ! Quelle est merveilleuse allez-vous dire, et vous aurez raison :p ! Je blagueeeuh faites pas cette tête. _

_Enfin bref ! Pour ce chapitre ci, Je vous laisse encore dans le suspeeense ! Que lui est-il arrivé à notre cher blond national ??? :D_

_Enfin, bonne lecture :D_

_

* * *

_

_Elle courrait, à en perdre haleine. Traversant les couloirs en trombe, sans se soucier de qui pourrait la voir. Elle sentait ses deux meilleurs amis derrière elle et accéléra la cadence. C'était sa dernière chance si elle voulait le sauver d'une mort certaine..._

_**Chapitre 13 :** La course contre la mort. _

_"Le danger que l'on pressent, mais que l'on ne voit pas, est celui qui trouble le plus."_

_Jules César_

Sur cette terrasse, Draco souffla douloureusement. Ils avaient souffert énormément. C'est comme si le chemin menant au bonheur changeait chaque seconde. Comme si le bonheur était perdu au milieu d'un labyrinthe. Il avait beau être riche, beau, et intelligent, la vie lui avait donné comme leçon la plus importante de toutes, à savoir que le bonheur se méritait.

Ils en avaient surmonté des épreuves, en avaient balayé des soucis. Mais ce souvenir là resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais comme le plus terrible.

Ils avaient perdu leur innocence. Hermione avait arrêté à cette époque de raconter ses histoires décalées, parce que son monde utopique s'écroulait un peu plus chaque jour.

Cette période de leur vie avait été un calvaire. Ils avaient survécu parce qu'ils étaient deux.

Hermione sortit de nouveau, rejoignant le blond. Devant eux se déroulait un horizon fait de neige.

**« Ce que j'aime la neige... »** Murmura Hermione.

Elle regarda un instant la buée qu'avait provoqué ses paroles s'envoler, puis reporta son regard sur l'étendu blanche qui se dévoilait à eux.

**« Elle recouvre tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais ou de beau sur cette terre. Il ne reste que cette blancheur, si pure... »**

**« Sais-tu que tu me l'as déjà dit il y a moins d'une semaine de cela ? »**

Elle sourit et déclara :

**« C'est qu'avec toi, je dois tout répéter deux fois pour que tu m'écoutes... »**

Il rigola. Il savait qu'elle faisait preuve de mauvaise fois, et elle le savait aussi. Elle le provoquait juste. Mais il ne riposta pas. Il était si bien là, avec elle, maintenant.

**« Nous avons tous une partie de bonne et de mauvaise en nous. A quoi cela sert de la recouvrir. Tout cela n'est qu'artifice.... »**

Elle sourit.

**« Ça me fait penser à une histoire. C'est bête. »**

**« Racontes si tu y tiens... »** déclara Draco, bien qu'au fond, il mourait d'envie qu'elle lui raconte.

Elle se racla la gorge et lui lança un sourire radieux. Puis elle commença :

**« Eh bien, il y avait non loin d'un village Malgache un arbre. Il trônait sur cette plaine aride depuis des temps immémoriaux. Les grands-pères et les grands-pères des grands-pères l'avaient toujours vu. On disait qu'il était aussi vieux que la Terre. On le savait magique. Des femmes trompées venaient le supplier de les venger, des hommes jaloux, en secret, cherchaient auprès de lui un remède à leur mal. Mais personne ne goûtait jamais à ses fruits magnifiques. » **

**« Pourquoi? »** S'intéressa Draco

**« Parce que la moitié d'entre eux était empoisonnée. Mais on ne savait laquelle : le tronc massif se séparait en deux grosses branches dont l'une portait la vie, l'autre la mort. On regardait mais on ne touchait pas. **

**Une année, un été chaud assécha la terre, un automne sec la craquela, un hiver glacial gela les graines déjà rabougries. La famine envahit bientôt le village. Miracle : seul sur la plaine, l'arbre demeura imperturbable. Aucun de ses fruits n'avait péri. **

**Les villageois affamés se dirent qu'il leur fallait choisir entre le risque de tomber foudroyés, s'ils goûtaient aux merveilles dorées, et la certitude de mourir de faim s'ils n'y goûtaient pas. **

**Un homme dont le fils ne vivait plus qu'à peine osa soudain s'avancer. Sous la branche de droite il fit halte, cueillit un fruit, ferma les yeux, le croqua et... survécut. Alors tous les villageois l'imitèrent et se ruèrent sur les fruits sains de la branche droite. **

**Repus, ils considérèrent la branche gauche. Avec dégoût d'abord, puis haine. Ils regrettèrent la peur qu'ils avaient eue et décidèrent de se venger en la coupant au ras du tronc. **

**En 2 jours, l'arbre amputé de sa moitié empoisonnée noircit, se racornit et mourut sur pied, ainsi que ses fruits." »**

Draco fit une moue surprise par la fin de cette histoire.

Hermione sourit devant cet air hagard.

**« Il y a toujours des moralités à tes histoires... »** Avoua le garçon.

Hermione rit franchement avant de le fixer dans les yeux. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge, et elle raconta, le trouble se percevant dans sa voix :

**« Cet arbre est le symbole de nous même. A la fois bons, et méchants, généreux et avides, emportés et sages, en quête de vérité et en proie à l'erreur, nous traversons pourtant la vie sur nos deux jambes. »**

Draco sourit. Que faisait cette fille ici ? Sa place était ailleurs. Dans le plus bel endroit du monde. C'était injuste qu'elle ait eut à supporter avec lui toutes ces épreuves... Elle était si bonne.

**« A quoi tu penses ? »** Demanda la brune, observant méticuleusement le visage de son voisin.

**« Je pense que la vie est une belle salope. »**

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer et toussa bruyamment.

Draco rigola, et s'approcha d'elle davantage bombant le torse.

**« Ça te choque ? » **Demanda t'il.

Tout de même impressionnée par la carrure du jeune homme, elle soupira et posa sa tête sur son torse.

**« Je dois encore aller envelopper quelques cadeaux. J'espère qu'ils ne remarqueront pas mon absence... »**

Il sourit devant la diversion de la jeune femme.

**« Je te couvre. »**

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et il la vit disparaître derrière un mur. Il sortit de sa poche un bel écrin de velours bleu marine. Il l'ouvrit doucement. Il y avait dans cet écrin, un collier. Une perle translucide et lumineuse qui semblait battre comme un cœur. Il caressa du bout des doigts la jolie chaîne argenté, si fine que Draco avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la briser s'il la touchait trop fort. Il referma doucement l'écrin qu'il replaça dans sa poche. Il tapota ladite poche, comme pour se donner du courage, et reporta son regard sur l'infini, là, devant ses yeux. Ce collier... Draco sombra de nouveau dans ses pensées, se remémorant ce jour béni où Hermione lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie, à sa façon...

* * *

Draco était assis sur le canapé, un verre dans la main. Il but un peu de liqueur qui brûla agréablement sa gorge au passage, tandis que la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrait doucement.

Elle apparut alors, délicieuse vision. Elle paraissait fatiguée, et ses yeux bouffis et rougis indiquèrent à Draco qu'elle avait sûrement pleuré. Elle descendit les marches avec une lenteur presque exagérée, comme si elle voulait retarder le moment de la confrontation.

Une fois à un bon mètre de lui, elle s'arrêta, puis prononça faiblement :

**« 24heures... »**

Il se leva docilement et voulut la prendre dans ses bras, seulement, elle recula comme un chien peureux et alla s'installer dans un des sofas.

**« Bon... **_Déclara t'il refroidis. _**Ça va être l'heure »**

Comme le silence lui répondit, il se tourna de façon à voir son visage. Il lui fendit le cœur. Torturé, tourmenté, essoufflé. Il était la cause de tous ses soucis. Il regrettait avoir à lui faire subir tout ça. Doucement, il s'accroupit et lui prit la main, qu'elle retira prestement.

**« Hermione...** _murmura Draco, ne comprenant pas trop son comportement. _**Qu'as-tu ? »**

Il l'entendit renifler, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient orageux, et tout en se levant brusquement, elle laissa sa colère se déverser en des paroles hystériques, faisant des gestes grossiers, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'imitation d'un oiseau battant des ailes :

**« Ce que j'ai !! Tu vas partir pour je ne sais où, essayer de sauver ta mère des mains d'une bande de tarés cagoulés, je n'aurais pas de tes nouvelles avant je ne sais combien de temps et je ne suis même pas sûre que tu survivras !! »**

Oui, elle battait des ailes, mais à la façon d'un oiseau blessé, qui ne peu plus voler.

Il serra les mâchoires, emprunt à une douleur vive à l'estomac

**« Je t'ai promis que je reviendrais Hermione... » **Son timbre de voix était dur, il voulait se convaincre également.

**« Je fais tout pour te venir en aide ! Je ne veux pas te laisser partir, mais il le faut. Et pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas partir avec toi ?! »**

Il s'approcha à pas vifs et la prit dans ses bras. Elle essaya de se défaire de cette étreinte, mais il prit la parole :

**« Je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger. »**

**« Crois tu que c'est facile pour moi de te regarder partir ? »**

Il la serra davantage et il l'entendit murmurer :

**« Je t'aime Draco... »**

Une larme roula sur la joue du garçon. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses sentiments devant un tel aveu. Cet aveu serait sa rédemption. Son but. Sa vie.

Il savait que c'était du suicide d'aller dans l'antre de l'ours. Mais Ulysse avait survécu à bien pire. Peut-être les Dieux seraient aussi de son côté ?

Il prit son visage en coupe et souffla doucement dessus afin d'éloigner les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Deux perles de bronze se dévoilèrent à lui. Lire en elle lui brûlait les entrailles, car c'était comme lire dans un miroir.

Il approcha doucement leurs lèvres et à quelques centimètres chuchota :

**« C'est l'heure... »**

Il dévia sa trajectoire afin de déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Ils ne devaient pas s'embrasser car sinon, tous deux risquaient de perdre pieds, et de perdre de vue l'objectif. Ils l'avaient décidé d'un commun accord.

**« Tu ne m'accompagnes pas en bas ? » **Demanda Draco

**« Prolonger les Adieux ne prolonge pas la présence. Elle prolonge le départ. »**

Il sourit. Sa répartie l'étonnerait toujours.

Il s'éloigna à contre-cœur d'elle et saisit le sac à dos posé sur la table.

**« Attends ! »**

Il se retourna, un peu surpris. Elle avait promis de ne pas le retenir... Il ne résisterait pas à sa douleur longtemps...

Mais elle sortit de sa poche un collier. Draco sourit devant ce pendentif.

**« Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je porte ça ?! »**

**« Tu ne l'aime pas ? »**

**« Si ! Mais sur une fille... Je ne suis pas une fille ! »**

**« Dernière nouvelle ! » **Se rembrunit-elle.

Il soupira et se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle. Constatant avec horreur que le pendentif était grossièrement attaché par une ficelle noir, il mentit :

**« Il est tout de même très beau... »**

Le pendentif en lui même était magnifique. Il avait la forme et la transparence d'une larme. Toutefois, s'échappait de cette larme une aura lumineuse. La pierre trembla et Draco crut y voire les battements d'un cœur. »

Elle l'attacha fermement derrière son cou par un nœud.

**« Ce collier te protègera... »**

**« Il n'existe aucun collier tel... »**

**« Je l'ai fabriqué. J'y ait mis tout mon amour dedans. A l'aide d'une formule. La pierre m'a été transmise par mon arrière grand père. Cet homme était fabuleux, et je l'adorais. J'y ait ajouté mon amour pour toi, au travers de mes larmes. »**

**« Tu... »**

**« Il repoussera les esprits malins. Mais son utilité est limitée. Il ne pourra te servir qu'une seule fois. Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Pas le temps... Les grands sorciers peuvent en faire un plus puissant... mais pas moi. »**

**« Tu es une sorcière fabuleuse... »**

Elle rougit et lui dit :

**« C'est pas grand chose, je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu le garde au cou. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais là où tu vas, je pense qu'il pourrait t'être utile... Au moins une fois. »**

Il soupira. Lui qui comptait le retirer une fois la porte passée...

**« Je te le promet. » **Articula t'il.

Une promesse étant une dette, il devrait porter ce... truc jusqu'à son retour.

Elle sourit finalement et s'éloigna. D'un signe de tête, elle désigna le sac qu'il avait pris et ajouta :

**« Je t'y ait mis des vivres. Et un couteau aussi. Si tu perds ta baguette et que... »**

**« Merci ! » **L'interrompit-il.

Il serait resté avec elle, l'écouter faire ses recommandations, mais il perdait du temps précieux et les Adieux n'avaient jamais été son truc. Avant, après une nuit passée avec une jeune femme, il s'en allait pendant qu'elle dormait. C'était lâche mais il préférait ça aux adieux.

Il ouvrit le portrait et prononça :

**« A bientôt mon cœur. »**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire en coin qui la fit rire. Cependant, les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues devenues blanches. Et dès l'instant où Draco ferma la porte, le regret prit sa place. Elle regrettait oui, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se blesser. Elle regrettait ne pas l'avoir retenu. Hermione soupira. Mieux valaient les regrets que les remords, n'était-ce pas cela le dicton ?

* * *

Harry, quant à lui allait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son directeur, suivit de près par Ginny. Elle l'avait vu, se lever. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond. Un mauvais pressentiment les étreignait. Il n'avait suffit que d'un regard. Harry s'était levé, et elle l'avait suivit. Ron, quant à lui, était bien trop occupé avec Lavande pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. C'est comme s'il s'effaçait peu à peu de leur quotidien. Après les cours, il filait en vitesse rejoindre la jeune fille. Il passait moins de temps à manger ( mais en même quantité... ). Il s'éloignait peu à peu.

Alors, les voilà, dans ce couloir, marchant à deux mètres de différence. Ils sentaient au fond de leur entrailles que quelque chose allait arriver ce soir...

Harry prononça le mot de passe afin d'accéder au bureau du directeur, puis se plaça sur la statue qui les éleva et les déposa devant une grande porte de bois foncé, travaillée à la main. La porte était entre-ouverte. Un bruit de conversation s'échappa par la fente. Harry reconnut la voix de Dumbledore, MacGonagal... Il y eut une troisième voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu... Mais où ?

**« Je n'aurais jamais pensé... »** Disait la voix.

Harry poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit davantage en un grincement désagréable. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et c'est là que Ginny et lui la reconnurent.

Harry retint un hoquet de surprise et fit un pas chancelant en arrière. Il sentit alors la main de Ginny empoigner fermement la sienne et l'attirer en arrière.

Tous deux firent demi-tour, et coururent à toute allure en direction des appartements de préfets. Ils entendirent de loin leur directeur les appeler, mais ils continuèrent leur course. Ils se savaient suivis. Ils devaient trouver Hermione et Draco, cependant, le mauvais pressentiment en eux augmentait. Peut-être était-il trop tard ? Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Draco venait, quelques minutes auparavant de passer dans ce couloir. Cependant, lui, il se dirigeait vers l'enfer.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, cependant, c'était peine perdue. Elle se trouvait dans le beau lit du serpentard. Son odeur était encore présente. Il avait laissé son parfum. Elle s'en était aspergée. Elle se souvint alors de sa première fois. Avec lui. Ici. A cette époque encore, il luttait contre des sentiments qui le submergeait déjà. Elle, cependant, avait cessé de lutter depuis un moment. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su qu'elle aimait Draco. C'est peut-être même la raison qui l'avait poussé à tant insister pour l'aider ? Et maintenant, elle le laissait partir...

Elle entendit frapper à l'étage du dessous. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et fixa la porte à demi-close du serpentard, comme si cela pouvait la renseigner sur qui se trouvait derrière le portrait. Elle ne se leva pas, décidée à rester seule. Puis les coups redoublèrent et enfin cessèrent. Elle se recoucha. Mais des pas et des respirations saccadées retentirent et une voix l'appela :

**« Hermione ! »**

Elle se releva entièrement et sortit du lit, pour découvrir Ginny, montant déjà les marches, Harry sur ses talons.

**« Que se passe t'il ? »** Demanda la brune, blasée.

**« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Où est Draco ?! »** Insista Ginny devant le silence de son amie.

**« Il... Il est... »** Sanglota la Gryffondore.

Ginny se raidit et blanchie. Harry arriva à ses côtés et cracha :

**« Sa mère est ici. »**

Hermione percuta et laissa échapper un** « Par Merlin ! »** Avant de bousculer ses deux meilleurs amis et de partir en courant. Toute trace de larme avait disparue. Ne restait plus que l'adrénaline, et la peur, qui s'insinuaient en elle comme un douloureux poison.

Alors, elle se trouvait là, à courir comme une démente, pour essayer de retenir celui qui était condamné à mort s'il quittait Poudlard.

Elle dévala tous les étages, peu soucieuse d'alerter les élèves au passage. Quelques lumières s'allumèrent, signifiant que ce boucan en avait déjà éveillé. Déjà, ses poumons la brulaient. Ses jambes chauffaient étrangement. Elle ne savait plus comment courir, pourtant, ses jambes avançaient quand même. Même Harry se faisait distancer. Elle qui avant n'avait jamais su le rattraper... Parfois, lorsque sa vie en dépend... Ou celle de celui qu'on aime...

Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle. Seul son sang qui affluait semblait battre dans ses oreilles. Sa vue était concentré que sur un seul objectif, la grande porte qu'elle voyait se rapprocher au fil de ses pas.

Elle arriva enfin à la porte du hall d'entrée qu'elle poussa avec force. Les portes claquèrent contre le mur dans un bruit sonore.

**« Miss Granger ! »** retentit la voix de Dumbledore.

Mais elle n'écoutait personne. Tout lui paraissait lointain, comme irréel. Elle sentit une douleur à ses pieds mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Seul lui importait le jeune Malfoy.

**« Draco !! » **Cria t'elle comme à l'agonie. Peut-être l'entendrait-il ??

Elle déboucha dans le grand parc et parcourut la distance qui la séparait des grandes grilles.

Et là, elle stoppa net sa course. Le temps s'arrêta. Son souffle saccadé résonnait dans ses oreilles, comme lointain. Seul importait pour elle, cette silhouette qu'elle connaissait tant, effondrée à terre.

Le temps reprit ses droits, mais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit. Il accéléra comme pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris. Déjà, Dumbledore s'accroupissait auprès de Draco. Hermione repris conscience et se jeta à terre, empoignant avec désespoir la chemise de son amour.

**« Draco ! Oh non Draco ! »** Sa voix lui paraissait être un chuchotement, pourtant elle retentit dans le ciel comme une plainte déchirante.

**« Réveilles-toi ! »** Lui ordonna t'elle tandis qu'une main douce et chaude la saisissait par les épaules. Elle fut tirée en arrière et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était pieds-nus. Elle reporta son regard vers le jeune blond à terre qui tenait fermement dans sa main une pierre, translucide, qui semblait battre comme un second cœur. Hermione reconnut ce collier.

* * *

_Alors alors ?!_


	14. Sans titre :

_Coucouuuu !! Voila un nouveau chapitre !! Je ne vous aurais pas laissé longtemps dans le suspens :)_

_Enfin bref ! En plus il est long :D ( Trop fière )_

_Vous avez de la chance, je pensais l'avoir égaré mais je l'ai finalement retrouvé, enfin, sa version brouillon. Je l'ai donc retravaillé et le voila ! _

_Personellement, c'est pas mon mieux. Enfin, dites moi vous ce que vous en pensez !! désolée pour les fautes etc, mais je veux le publier avant que l'orage ne soit trop près et que ma mère décide de tout débrancher !! :S _

_Merci pour les reviews anonymes qui me font plaisir... Gros bisous tout le monde_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Euh... Sans titre ??**

_"Tu n'as peur de rien, tu n'as peur de personne. Sauf de toi-même. C'est la pire de toutes les peurs."_

_Yves Thériault_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle avait dût s'évanouir. Elle se leva difficilement et chercha des yeux Draco. Elle l'aperçut soudain, allongé dans ce lit, plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire.

Tremblante, elle s'avança néanmoins. S'il était à l'infirmerie, c'est que son cœur battait encore...

Les cicatrices sur ses pieds avaient disparues, mais elle prit conscience de la douleur cuisante qu'elle avait su mettre de côté durant sa course.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle saisit doucement la main du jeune homme, tout en prenant place sur un fauteuil. Le blond avait tout de même était atteint au visage. Il portait la marque d'un coup porté à son encontre. Sous cette marque violacée, sa peau avait gonflée et même un peu éclatée par endroit, laissant une entaille suintante.

Elle soupira longuement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme bouger.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la reconnu. Il lui offrit un mince sourire tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes avec difficulté.

**« Comment te sens-tu ? »** Demanda t'elle inquiète.

**« Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir... » **Répondit-il tandis qu'elle lui offrait une grimace.

**« Que t'ai t'il arrivé ? »** Demanda t'elle gravement.

**« Je ne sais pas. Je... Je m'apprêtais à franchir le portail, lorsque... J'ai vu une ombre. Elle a voulut m'attaquer, mais a été expulsé en arrière. Et moi aussi. Je suis tombé sur une pierre, et j'ai sombré. Je t'ai juste entendu qui criait mon prénom, puis plus rien. »**

**« Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? »**

**« Non. Je n'en ai pas eut le temps. »**

**« Qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? » **S'enquit Hermione soucieuse.

Draco se redressa en grimaçant et lui répondit :

**« Tous les serpentards peuvent m'en vouloir Hermione. »**

Hermione soupira. Il était vrai que Draco avait beaucoup d'ennemis depuis quelques mois, mais il restait leur prince, et elle pensait pas que l'un d'eux oserait le défier...

**« Hermione... » **Murmura Draco.

**« Oui ?! » **Répondit-elle précipitamment.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens moi ? »**

La jeune fille rougit tandis que son ami lui offrait un sourire goguenard.

**« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire de l'humour ! »** Répliqua t'elle avec humeur.

**« Oh ! Te fâches pas ! »**

**« Crétin ! »**

Elle se leva et alla se recoucher sur son lit, entendant le rire étouffé de son camarade.

Elle entendit son lit grincer, puis un gémissement. Tout de même inquiète, elle se releva sur son coude afin de voir ce qu'il faisait, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Draco. Il affichait un sourire un peu forcé, la douleur l'estompant légèrement. Elle voulut protester, mais il mis sa main sur sa bouche, tout en la forçant à se coucher. Il s'installa à ses côtés péniblement, faisant exprès ( Hermione le savait ) de se coucher à moitié sur elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna. Son visage face au torse nu du garçon. Elle sentit le bas de son ventre la picorer et pris une bonne bouffée d'air frais.

Elle leva alors son regard vers le sien et put constater qu'il la couvait de ses beaux yeux gris perle.

**« J'ai eut peur tu sais. »** Murmura la jeune fille tandis qu'il passait son bras derrière son dos.

Il le caressa un long moment et Hermione sentit la fatigue la gagner.

**« Tout va bien maintenant » **Murmura t'il à son tour. Elle vit briller dans le noir le pendentif et le pris entre ses doigts. La pulpe de ses doigts frôla la peau douce du serpentard qui frissonna à ce contact, resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur la jeune fille.

Il la voulait, maintenant. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer fort. Mais il se retint. Tout cela mènerait à quoi ? A s'attacher davantage et s'éprouver de nouveau ? Il attendrait d'être sûr de la rendre juste heureuse, et de ne pas provoquer sa douleur. Alors, il se contenta d'embrasser son front. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, avec pour dernière image, ce pendentif, dont la pierre translucide était fendue en deux.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle était seule dans son lit. Les rideaux autour du lit de Draco avaient été tiré, et elle entendit des bruits de conversation. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais c'est à ce moment là que Madame Pomfresh se décida de l'interrompre dans sa curiosité :

**« Miss Granger !!! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »**

**« Bien, merci ! »**

**« Vous pouvez partir dès que vous le souhaitez ! Il est inutile de rester ici pour un évanouissement ! Toutefois, ménagez-vous à l'avenir, et plus de sorties nocturnes ! »**

Hermione lui offrit un sourire faux. Cette femme lui parlait comme si la situation était normale. Mais un élève avait failli mourir. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait de Draco.

Le jeune fille récupéra ses vêtements et s'habilla en silence. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, cependant, la conversation qu'entretenait Draco avec sa mère l'intéressait grandement. Elle s'avança donc vers le rideau blanc à pas de loup et jeta un œil par la fine ouverture que ne cachait pas le rideaux. Elle remarqua alors Draco, assis sur son lit contre les coussins, et sa mère, sur une chaise près de lui. Ils semblaient se disputer. Bien sûr, ils contrôlaient leur voix afin de ne pas parler trop fort ni trop sèchement. Ancien principes. Cependant, Hermione remarqua clairement le visage tendu du jeune Malfoy. Son nez la chatouilla alors et elle se le pinça afin de retenir l'éternuement. Cependant, elle émit un petit bruit qui attira l'attention des deux protagonistes. Honteuse, Hermione voulut s'enfuir en vitesse, sous le regard amusé de Draco et celui exaspéré de sa mère, mais elle resta tétanisée. La mère du blond se leva alors, lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'annoncer :

**« Je vais donc vous laisser. Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. »**

Elle ouvrit en grand le rideaux et s'arrêta à la hauteur de la jeune Gryffondore :

**« Alors c'est... Vous ? »**

Hermione planta son regard dans celui de la jeune mère bien décidé à ne pas lâcher. Elle avait prit un ton dédaigneux à souhait qui avait exaspéré Hermione. Car si elle était bien fière d'une chose, c'était de Draco, et de son influence sur lui. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle, de l'avoir convertit à la vie. Et ce n'était pas le regard hautain de sa mère qui allait l'impressionner.

Sa mère brisa le contact, se retourna vers son fils et lui adressa un fin sourire, qu'Hermione ne perçut qu'à peine. Puis elle disparut, avec la grâce légendaire des Malfoy.

Hermione s'avança timidement et Draco lui dit :

**« Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. »**

Hermione ricana :

**« Comment peut-elle bien m'aimer ? »**

**« Tu as fait sensation. »**

Hermione repensa à la façon dont elle les avait espionné et à l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve en soutenant le regard froid et hostile de la mère de Draco et elle rougit.

Elle s'approcha du garçon et saisit sa main en prenant place sur le siège.

**« Vous parliez de quoi ? »** Demanda t'elle

Draco soupira.

**« De rien. »**

Déçue de ne pas être dans la confidence, Hermione lâcha la main du jeune homme. Il allait s'expliquer lorsqu'une tête passa à travers les rideaux tout en disant :

**« Toc toc !! »**

Voyant qu'il ne dérangeait pas, Harry écarta les rideaux, et vint près de lui. Se succédèrent alors Ginny, Ron et Luna qui prirent place autour du lit.

**« Alors... **_Marmonna Draco. _**Vous êtes venus voir si je souffrais bien ? »**

Ginny laissa échapper un gloussement et Harry fronça les sourcils.

Draco aimait bien Ginny. Elle était fraîche et supporter sa compagnie était agréable. Cette fille pouvait amener avec légèreté tout sujet désagréable.

Hermione se leva à son tour et Draco eut la désagréable sensation d'être mourant.

**« Qu'avez-vous tous à me regarder comme ça ! »**

**« Oh rien ! » **Riposta Hermione avec ironie, se vengeant.

Ils s'assirent enfin tous, et avec bonne humeur se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Seuls Ron et Draco boudaient. Ron parce qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait passé tout son temps avec Lavande, et n'avait pas vu cette situation arriver. C'était tout neuf pour lui, car il considérait encore jusqu'à hier, Draco Malfoy comme un ennemi, et Draco, lui, parce que les réunions tuperware avec ses plus ou moins anciens ennemis ne l'enchantait guerre. Puis, il mit sur le tapis un sujet qui intéressa tout le monde :

**« Au fait Weasley femelle, comment as-tu pu prévenir Hermione hier soir ? Comment savais-tu ? »**

Ron frémit à l'entente du surnom de sa sœur mais ne dit rien toutefois car la réponse l'intéressait.

**« Eh bien... **_Minauda cette dernière._ **J'ai lu la lettre que tu as reçu récemment. On s'est douté à partir de là que tu allais faire une bêtise. On est donc allé, avec Harry, voir Dumbledore. Mais il n'a pas pu nous aider. »**

Draco lança un regard amère à Hermione mais Ginny l'intercepta et rectifia :

**« Ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a montré ! »**

**« Comment alors cette foutue lettre a t'elle bien pu se retrouver entre tes mains ?! »** grinça Draco, se retenant de gueuler

**« Eh bien, je cherchais Hermione l'autre fois. J'ai frappé chez vous, mais il n'y avait personne. Comme je voulais à tout prix la voire, car c'était pendant la période où tous les deux alliez mal... j'ai décidé d'entrer et de lui laisser un mot pour qu'elle vienne me voir. Je connaissais le mot de passe. Elle me l'a donné en début d'année. Mais quand je suis entrée, la curiosité a prit le dessus. J'ai visité tous les endroits qu'elle ne m'avait pas montré. Ta chambre en faisait partit. Et ce papier chiffonné a attiré mon attention. Je l'ai déplié, et quand j'ai réalisé ça... Je suis tout de suite partit trouver Harry. Je l'ai trouvé qui discutait avec toi. Je lui ait tout de suite montré. »**

**« On a donc été voir Dumbledore. **_Reprit Harry_. **Quand il nous a dit ne rien pouvoir faire, je l'ai menacé de réunir l'AD et de partir chercher ta mère, Draco. Je savais au fond que Dumbledore ne nous laisserai jamais faire une chose pareil. Il a donc contacté l'ordre dans l'après midi et organisé une réunion urgente pendant la nuit. C'est pourquoi le lendemain il n'était pas au déjeuné. Il organisait la « récupération » de ta mère. La mission a été effectuée dans la fin de l'après-midi, et ta mère a été ramené à Poudlard assez tard dans la soirée. Avec tout cet empressement, ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de te prévenir. Avec Ginny, hier soir, on a eut un mauvais pressentiment. Alors, on est monté le voir. C'est là qu'on a vu ta mère. Elle venait juste d'être ramené ici. Ils allaient venir te voir après. Mais on s'est empressé de venir te le dire, parce que le mauvais pressentiment était toujours là. Quand on est arrivé tu n'étais plus là. On a suivit Hermione, jusque devant la grille. Et c'est là qu'on t'a trouvé. On a bien cru que tu étais mort, mais en fait, t'étais juste inconscient. »**

**« Et c'est grâce à toi que je suis vivant. » **Murmura Draco à l'intention d'Hermione qui sourit.

**« Tu es sûr ne pas avoir reconnu ton agresseur ? »** Demanda Harry.

**« Non. La seule chose que j'ai vu, c'est un couteau se diriger vers moi. Avec une lame de plus de 15centimètres, on cherche pas à reconnaître son agresseur, mais à éviter son « cadeau ». »**

A nouveau Ginny ricana.

**« Il avait un couteau ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« Je pense que c'était soit un sorcier d'origine moldu, soit quelqu'un qui voulait te tuer sans que sa baguette ne le trahisse. »**

**« Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup ça. »**

**« Bien sûr que si. Il faut quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour avoir pris cette précaution. »**

**« Hermione, des sorciers intelligents, cette école en est pleine ! »**

Cette dernière soupira. **« Eh bien on est pas avancé »**

**« A l'avenir, reprit Harry, vient nous voire avant de faire une bêtise Malfoy. »**

**« Oui, Papa Potter ! »**

Ron frémit encore, mais Harry sourit. Il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose. Il ne haïssait plus Draco, et une complicité naissante venait même de s'instaurer entre eux.

En revanche, pour Ron, cela prendrait certainement plus de temps.

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione :

**« Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu es pâle... »**

**« C'est hors de question ! Je vais bien ! Et j'ai des cours à rattraper ! »**

Harry rigola, suivit par Ginny. Et enfin Draco se mêla au fou rire des deux autres, en voyant la tête surprise d'Hermione, qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait dit de drôle.

Tout en les regardant rire et plaisanter autour de lui, Draco eut la sensation d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille. Hermione le couva du regard et ce sentiment se renforça. En croisant les yeux de Harry, il sut qu'il pourrait compter sur eux. Peut-être tisseraient-ils des liens plus étroits ? Pour le moment, ce semblant d'amitié naissant lui suffisait. Car il n'était pas près de se dévoiler à d'autres personnes qu'à Hermione...

Enfin, les minutes s'émiettèrent, et Luna, puis Ron, et enfin Ginny et Harry partirent les uns après les autres.

Hermione resta seule avec Draco quelques minutes.

**« Potter a l'air soucieux. » **Entama Draco.

Hermione sembla hésiter, puis elle répondit :

**« C'est normal, il cherche les Horcruses. Ça le bouffe. »**

**« C'est quoi ? »**

**« Tu n'en a pas entendu parlé ? Voldemort a créé des Horcruses. Il a mit dans des objets auxquels il tenait une partie de son âme. Ainsi, il ne mourra jamais tant que les Horcruses ne seront pas détruites. Harry doit toutes les trouver avant la bataille finale. Sinon, tout cela n'aura servit à rien. »**

**« Oh... »**

**« Il y en a 7. Harry a déjà détruit le journal en troisième année. Lorsque la chambre des secrets à été ouverte... »**

**« Oh oui, je me souviens... »**

**« Voldemort les a caché un peu partout. Dumbledore et Harry en ont déjà détruits. Mais il en reste. On cherche désespérément le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais il semble avoir littéralement disparut. »**

Draco parut songeur puis revint à lui.

**« Pourquoi as-tu hésité à me le dire ? »**

Hermione gigota sur sa chaise et répondit :

**« Je n'ai pas hésité ! »**

**« Ne me mens pas Hermione ! »**

**« Bien. C'est que je ne savais pas quelle serait la réaction d'Harry si je te le disais. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que vous vous entendrez très bien dans l'avenir. Et puis, si tu en avait entendu parler, peut-être aurais-tu pu nous renseigner... »**

Il lui sourit et elle se leva.

**« Je devrais te laisser te reposer au lieu de blablater ici. Reposes toi Draco. »**

Ce dernier sourit. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front et le regarda avec intensité.

**« Merci, au fait. Ton espèce de collier m'a probablement sauvé la vie... »**

Elle rigola :

**« Tu vois ! Je le savais que tu ne l'aimais pas. »**

Elle disparut enfin, laissant Draco dans ses songes...

* * *

_Il rêvait. Il revivait une scène. Il y a de cela quelques temps... Un flash. Une porte. Une main qui pousse la porte. La sienne. Une scène se déroule devant lui. Deux enfants au centre de la pièce._

_Des mangemorts. Un cercle de mangemorts. Voldemort._

_Un geste._

_Les deux enfants s'embrassent._

_Un cri. La terreur. Des sorts, partout, surgissant de nul part._

_Les mangemorts à genou._

_Le calme, à nouveau. Les deux enfants à terre._

Draco poussa un cri et se réveilla en sursaut. La douleur dans son crane s'était réveillée en même temps que lui. Il regarda l'horloge immobile, accrochée au mur. Elle indiquait 03heures du matin. Draco se leva, il devait absolument voir Potter. Enfilant en vitesse sa cape, il se mit en route vers la tour Gryffondore.

Cependant, Draco tourna et vira, il dut bien admettre qu'il ignorait où elle se trouvait.

Alors, rebroussant chemin, il courut presque vers les appartements de préfets.

Il entra en vitesse tandis qu'un bruit sourd résonna dans les couloirs.

Draco alla trouver Hermione et la réveilla avec la douceur d'un chien fou. Elle gémit son mécontentement mais finit tout de même par ouvrir les yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »**

**« Tu dois m'emmener à la tour des Gryffondors ! »**

**« Vas-y tout seul ! » **Grommela t'elle.

**« C'est important Hermione ! »**

Elle finit par se lever, avec joie et bonne humeur...

**« Il est 3h30 du matin Draco ! Que peut-il bien y avoir d'important à cette heure là ?! »**

Draco la regarda gravement et elle percuta enfin, dans un **« oh »** très intelligent. Enfilant en vitesse sa cape posée sur sa chaise, elle se précipita à la suite de Draco, déjà en bas.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs avec précipitation. Draco peinait à suivre la jeune femme, car la douleur à la tête le lançait affreusement. Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent avec horreur miss Teigne. Hermione s'arrêta net et Draco la percuta. Le bruit qui en résulta avertit la chatte qui se mit à miauler comme si on l'amenait à la sentence. Au loin déjà, ils entendaient Rusard s'époumoner :

**« Des élèves !! Où sont-ils les petits chenapans ?! »**

La panique prit place alors dans leur tête, et ils se dépêchèrent de retourner sur leurs pas afin de trouver une cachette. Étant encore au 7eme étage, Hermione l'emmena dans la salle sur demande. Ils entrèrent donc dans un espace assez minuscule, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un placard à balais.

Confiné dans cet espace réduit, ils sentaient tous deux le corps de l'autre frôler le sien.

Draco perçut cependant que quelque chose tournait pas rond. Hermione respirait un peu trop fort et si elle continuait ainsi, elle avertirait tout le quartier de leur présence ici.

**« Hermione ! **_Chuchota Draco. _**Chut ! »**

Entre deux respiration saccadées, elle parvint à articuler :

**« Je... suis... claustrophobe...... Draco... »**

Saisissant l'importance de la chose, Draco ne sut pas tout de suite comment réagir. Entre lui et sa tête l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement et elle faisant une crise de claustrophobie, ils faisaient la pair.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir et la respiration d'Hermione accéléra. Draco la sentait trembler contre lui.

**« Il... faut... que... je... sorte ! » **Articula t'elle.

**« Non ! Non, tu ne dois pas sortir ! »**

Mais elle commença à se débattre afin d'échapper à cet endroit. Prenant la première idée qui lui passait par la tête, Draco la saisit par les épaules et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

TADAAAAM !! Alors... Verdict ?


	15. Nouvelle dispute Nouveau compromi

_Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour tout le retard que j'ai accumulé... Entre panne d'inspi et autre, j'ai pas réussi à faire surface avant aujourd'hui ! Mais bon, je reprend du poil de la bête... Je ne promettrais rien pour le chapitre suivant car il n'est pas encore écrit, et je suis surcharée de travail en ce moment ! j'ai un essaie de 8pages à rendre pour mardi là, alors je vous raconte pas dans quelle galère je suis ! Faites lettres qu'ils disaient ! On s'en souviendra ! Donc, entre la recherche d'appart, le changement de filière et tout le tralala j'ai pas pu m'avancer dans l'histoire ! Mais rassurez vous, on arrive à la fin ! _

_Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les reviews anonymes que j'ai reçu ! Ca fait plaisir. Cependant, je suis navrée de ne pouvoir y répondre ici, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !_

* * *

_Chapitre 15._** Nouvelle dispute. Nouveau compromis. **_(Bon ok, le titre n'est pas très original, et alors ?!)_

_"Aimer, c'est la moitié de croire"_

_Victor Hugo._

Draco sourit. Il ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel, laissant la fraicheur hivernal embrasser son visage. Au creux de son ventre s'était formée une boule brulante, et sa chaleur semblait se propager partout dans son corps. Cette boule, il la sentait souvent. Quand il était trop proche d'Hermione, quand elle lui souriait, quand ils se touchaient. Quand il l'embrassait. Quand il se souvenait l'avoir embrassé.

Replongeant dans ses pensées, il se rappela le jour où il avait découvert sa claustrophobie.

Il l'avait embrassé. A nouveau.

Le baiser avait semblé la détendre instantanément. Ses nerfs s'étaient tellement relâchés qu'il avait été obligé de la serrer fort, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Ils étaient restés ainsi combien de temps, sans oser bouger ? Elle semblait absente, comme s'il embrassait un corps sans esprit. Et puis, soudain, il avait sentit ses deux petites mains se promener le long de son cou, pour venir se plonger dans sa chevelure. Son cœur s'était emballé. Il avait sentit tous ses membres s'affoler. Ses bras s'étaient refermés encore plus sur ce corps qui semblait si fragile. Ils s'étaient tous les deux embrasés. La passion avait prit le dessus sur leur raison. Ils avaient l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais ils étaient tellement bien, là, dans ce placard, l'un contre l'autre, dévorés par une force inconnue qui les poussait à s'abandonner.

Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, toute trace de passion disparut, les laissant soudain seuls. Draco se recula brutalement d'Hermione comme si elle était dangereuse. Le mur contre son dos l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, en grognant.

Hermione, de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire.

**« Draco... »**

Le blond sursauta. Il ouvrit la porte du placard avec empressement, ne se souciant guère de retrouver Rusard de l'autre côté. Mais le couloir était vide. Un peu comme sa tête. Elle semblait vidée de tout. Incapable de penser. Il attendit toutefois Hermione.

Cette dernière resta un moment dans le placard. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes, déçue par sa réaction exagérée. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde de l'embrasser ?

Elle finit par sortir, une fois ses larmes séchées. Ils reprirent la marche en silence. Du coin de l'œil, Draco l'observa, et remarqua ses joues blanches, et ses yeux humides. La culpabilité le rongeait comme jamais. Ils devaient parler. Il devait lui expliquer...

Tandis qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour se faire pardonner, elle le devança et annonça :

**« Nous sommes arrivés. Restes ici le temps que je regarde si la voie est libre. »**

Elle prononça le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit, non sans remarques désobligeantes pour les élèves ne respectant pas le couvre feu.

Alors qu'Hermione allait s'engouffrer par le trou béant, Draco la retint, sous une impulsion.

Elle se retourna. A nouveau, il s'apprêta à lui parler, mais son regard l'en dissuada. Elle lui en voulait. Il faisait tellement d'erreurs que ça devenait même pour lui impossible de comprendre comment elle faisait pour lui pardonner.

Alors, il lâcha son bras, et elle disparut quelques secondes après.

Il soupira. Quand allait-il faire un pas qui ne serait pas de travers ?

Elle réapparut enfin et lui fit signe d'entrer, sans même lui adresser un regard.

Il s'exécuta. Harry les attendait sur le fauteuil, l'air encore endormit. Hermione prit place à ses côtés et plaça ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

**« Qu'avais tu de si important à me dire ? »** Chuchota enfin Harry.

**« Bien, ça m'a peut-être parut important sur le moment, mais... »**

**« Si c'est pour Voldemort, rassures-toi, le moindre détail peut-être important... »**

Alors Draco se lança :

**« Voilà... Je me suis souvenu d'un scène à laquelle j'avais assisté. C'était il y a quelques années. Les mangemorts avaient ramené deux enfants moldus... Des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. **_**Il**_ **allait les tuer. **_**Il**_ **a levé sa baguette et allait prononcer le sort fatal, mais alors, les deux enfants se sont embrassés, une dernière fois. Ce baiser a créé une réaction bizarre. Le Lord s'est mis à crier, et il a viré de couleur. Tout un tas de sorts sont sortis de sa baguette, fonçant partout et nulle part à la fois. Plus d'un mangemort ont été touché. Puis enfin, il a reprit contenance et s'est dépêché de les tuer...** **Cette scène est devenue taboue. Quiconque en parlait se voyait punir très sévèrement par le maitre. »**

**« Ça veut dire quoi ? » **Questionna Harry...

**«De quoi vous parlez ?»**

Ron sortit de derrière une colonne, tandis que la panique retombait chez les autres.

**« Ron ! Tu nous a fait peur ! J'ai bien cru que quelqu'un allait nous découvrir ! »**

Le roux descendit les escaliers tout en maugréant :

**« Avec le boucan que vous faites, ce ne serait pas étonnant. »**

Le garçon roux vint s'installer auprès d'Hermione et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Devant cet échange, Draco serra les poings mais ne dit rien, se contentant de faire diversion en les attirants sur le sujet :

**« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que mon rève peut signifier ?! Pourquoi me revient-il maintenant ? »**

**« On ne sait pas Malfoy ! T'enerve pas. »**

Hermione gigota et déclara :

**« J'irais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque dès demain... Il faut creuser un peu. C'est en cherchant que nous trouverons de quoi survivre lors de la bataille finale... »**

Draco l'observa un moment. Elle avait l'air tendu.

**« Nous devrions parler de ça plus tard... Et pas ici. » Déclara Draco. « N'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre... »**

**« Malfoy n'a pas tord. Moi je ne dormais depuis pas longtemps, c'est pour ça que je vous ai entendu. »**

Affirma Ron tout en baillant.

Draco se leva, suivit d'Hermione et de Harry. Ron s'étira encore, tandis que le survivant s'approcha du serpentard :

**« Merci en tout cas. Je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais ça peut toujours être utile. »**

Il serra la main du serpentard qui lui adressa un sourire vrai. Puis Harry se tourna vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Draco vit qu'il lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'entendit pas, ce qui le mit un peu en colère.

Enfin, ils quittèrent la tour Gryffondore. Se retrouvant seuls Draco se sentit penaud. Enfin, il prit la parole, la gêne se sentant dans chacune des syllabes prononcées.

**« Pour tout à l'heure, tu sais euh... Je suis désolé... »**

**« Je sais. »** Déclara t'elle insensible.

**« Je ne sais pas bien ce qui nous a prit, cependant, je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'était une erreur... »**

Hermione soupira et riposta, la colère bien présente :

**« Ça commence à faire beaucoup d'erreurs ! »**

Il sentait dans sa voix l'amertume. Il se sentait tout petit face à elle, et c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait.

**« Hermione, je sais que c'est pas facile cette situation, mais ça va changer, d'accord... Je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger ok ? »**

**« Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'elle est déjà en danger ? Tout le monde sait que quelque chose nous lie. Faut pas être aveugle ! Même Ron s'en ait rendu compte ! En plus, je suis amie avec Harry. Rien que pour ça je risque ma vie ! »**

**« On s'était mis d'accord ! »**

**« Non ! _Tu_ t'étais mis d'accord et j'ai du m'y plier ! Tu te moques bien de moi, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !! »**

**« Moins fort ! » **Grinça t'il.

Elle baissa le ton mais continua toutefois :

**« Tu n'as qu'à me dire de me taire pendant que tu y est. Que je t'énerve à toujours remettre ça sur le tapis. »**

**« Tu m'énerve à toujours remettre ça sur le tapis ! »**

Elle lui lança un regard amère tandis que lui la défiait.

**« Ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets ! »**

Elle le poussa avec rage et s'en alla en avant, le laissant déjà regretter de s'être emporté.

Il la laissa se calmer le temps d'arriver à leurs appartements. Le temps de trouver aussi quoi lui dire. Enfin, comment lui dire surtout.

Une fois arrivés, elle partit directement dans sa chambre. Draco arriva quelques instants après et frappa à sa porte.

Pas de réponse. Il réessaya plusieurs fois. En vain.

**« Hermione ! **( toc toc toc ) **»**

**« ... »**

( Toc toc toc toc toc !! )

**« Hermione, Je sais que tu m'entends ! Fais pas l'idiote, ouvre moi ! »**

**« ... »**

**« Hermione !!!! »**

Draco réfléchit un instant, puis sourit tout en prenant l'air de quelqu'un à l'agonie.

**« Oh Hermione ! J'ai mal ! Ouvre moi ! Mon cœur... il me fait mal ! Aaaaah ! »**

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, jouant la comédie jusqu'à chacun de ses traits.

**« ... »**

Il soupira, s'installant correctement sur le mur, voyant qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas.

Draco se souviendrait toujours de ce soir, et il se mit à rire. Le son de son éclat de rire se répercuta dans le jardin, et il sembla lui renvoyer. Draco ferma les yeux. Ce souvenir n'était pas forcément le plus drôle, parce qu'une fois encore, ils s'étaient disputés. Il se souvenait avoir déclaré à Hermione, ayant marre de parler dans le vide :

**« Je resterais derrière ta porte jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres ! »**

Il se souvenait encore avoir très mal dormi. Et c'est ça qui le faisait rire. Ce qu'elle pouvait être butée ! Une vraie peste... Son sourire s'élargit.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé contre le même mur. La porte d'Hermione était ouverte, mais sa chambre était vide. Elle venait de partir. En bougeant un peu, il remarqua qu'il avait une couverture sur lui, et son sourire s'élargit...

Il regarda l'horloge et constata qu'il était en retard. Il sauterai le petit-déjeuner. Il se prépara en vitesse et se mit en route pour son premier cours de la journée.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Kellan. Tous deux se jaugèrent du regard et Kellan le provoqua :

**« Tu as mauvaise mine, Malfoy. On dirait un _mort_ »**

Piqué au vif, Draco riposta :

**« Tu aimerais bien. C'est d'ailleurs ça que tu voulais, dans le parc, l'autre soir. Me tuer »**

Se faisant face, les deux ennemis s'affrontaient du regard :

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler »** Minauda Kellan.

Tiraillé par la douleur et la colère, Draco saisit Kellan par le col et le plaqua contre un mur :

**« Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir Smith ! Tu as cherché à me tuer, mais tu as échoué. Saches une chose, petit enfoiré, c'est que je suis invincible ! »**

Kellan, bien que n'étant pas en position de jouer le malin ricana :

**« Ah bon, et j'aimerai bien savoir par quel miracle tu pourrais l'être ! »**

Ce fut au tour de Draco de ricaner tout en déclarant :

**« Grâce à l'amour d'Hermione... Tu sais, celui auquel tu n'auras jamais accès... »**

Draco vit Kellan perdre contenance et serrer les mâchoires, pinçant ses lèvres.

**« Elle aura vite fait d'oublier quelqu'un comme toi. Ce n'est pas d'un cas social dont elle a besoin, mais d'un homme. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Draco ! Lâche le ! »**

Les deux garçons se figèrent à l'entente de la voix d'Hermione, mais ils ne cessèrent de s'affronter visuellement cependant.

Après un moment sans bouger, Draco finit par relâcher Kellan, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement.

**« On peut savoir ce qui vous a prit ?! »** Gronda Hermione, à la façon de MacGonagal.

**« Rien ! » **Déclarèrent enfin les deux garçons, d'une même voix, sans se quitter des yeux.

Hermione eut peur de Draco à ce moment précis. Il était vraiment effrayant. Alors, se souvenant de leur dispute de la veille, elle décida de prendre le partit de Kellan.

**« C'est quoi ton problème ?! »** Cria t'elle à l'adresse de Draco.

**« Hermione ! » **S'exclama ce dernier, outré qu'elle pactise avec l'ennemi.

**« Non ! Arrêtes ! Je ne veux plus de tes explications bidons ! Ça suffit comme ça ! »**

Sur ce, elle saisit Kellan par le bras et l'entraina loin du blond. Ce dernier ce retourna et lança un sourire méprisable à Draco qui se retint de ne pas lui courir après et lui casser la figure.

**« Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ? »**

**« Non non ! »** Reprit Kellan, prenant une voix de victime.

Draco fou de rage cogna violemment le mur, entaillant sa main. Il appuya sa tête contre ce même mur en soupirant. Cette douleur le rendrait fou. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout cela était trop dur pour lui. Il n'avait pas le courage d'Hermione pour faire face. Il avait juste la lâcheté du serpent.

**« Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. »** Déclara une voix près de lui.

Draco soupira de nouveau, reconnaissant la voix du survivant.

**« Hermione a un sale caractère, mais ça ne durera pas, ce froid entre vous. Ça peut pas durer. Elle tient trop à toi. »**

**« Le problème, déclara Draco, c'est que je ne vois pas trop ce qui la lie à moi. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir. »**

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule du serpentard qui se raidit à ce contact. Il était tellement sur les nerfs en ce moment...

**« Bien sûr que si. »**

**« Elle ne cesse de me traiter d'égoïste, et je crois qu'elle a raison. »**

**« Si tu était égoïste, jamais tu n'aurais accepté de donner ta vie pour sauver celle de ta mère. Jamais tu ne serais venu me trouver pour me parler de ton rêve. Jamais tu... »**

**« Ça va, je crois que j'ai compris ! »**

Harry rigola.

**« T'as vraiment une sale gueule Malfoy ! On dirait un cadavre ! Tu es encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire ! Et je crois que ta plaie s'est rouverte. Tu as du sang dans le cou. Tu risque d'y laisser ta chemise à 3000 galions »**

Draco haussa les épaules.

**« Très drôle Potter ! »**

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice avant de se séparer. Draco se dirigea vers les toilettes où il passa son visage sous l'eau, essayant de tenir le choc. Il n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse, et cette blessure à la tête ne lui ferait en aucun cas du tord.

Puis, il prit le chemin du cours de potion. Il arriva dans le couloir menant à la salle de cours.

C'est alors qu'il les aperçut. Il soupira, ferma les yeux, pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Hermione était dans le couloir avec Kellan. Ils rigolaient tous les deux. Draco grogna lorsqu'il sentit sa tête le lancer. Il posa ses doigts contre ses tempes et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Hermione et Smith, il vit ce dernier lui lancer un sourire goguenard. Rageur, il dépassa les deux élèves sans un regard, mâchoire crispée. Hermione le regarda passer, sentant poindre en elle le remord. Draco avait une tête de déterré. Elle aurait peut-être du lui ouvrir hier soir... Elle avait été trop dure avec lui...Mais elle n'avait pas la force d'aborder le sujet qui fâche.

Draco n'alla pas en cours, beaucoup trop fâché contre Hermione. Il ne tenait pas la voir discuter avec Smith pendant le cours de Rogue. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter le fait que ce crétin ne cesse de la reluquer pendant ces cours... Il grogna à nouveau. Sa blessure était encore fraiche et sa tête lui faisait un mal de dragon... Il s'allongea, pour se relever une minute après, ne tenant pas en place. Il était comme un lion en cage...

Lorsqu'Hermione alla manger, elle sentait le regard pesant de Draco sur elle. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait, et elle savait aussi qu'il avait raison. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et elle avait le droit de fréquenter qui elle voulait.

**« Hermione ! Tu m'écoutes ? » **Questionna Ginny, l'air exaspérée.

**« Je suis désolée Gin', j'ai la tête ailleurs. Tu disais ? »**

**« Je te demandais pourquoi Draco et toi étiez dans la salle gryffondor hier soir ? »**

Hermione soupira, ferma les yeux, se remémorant la soirée, semblant pourtant si lointaine, déjà effacée dans sa mémoire.

**« Draco a fait un rêve. Un scène à laquelle il avait assisté après la renaissance de Voldemort... L'année où Cédric est... enfin, il a eut une réaction bizarre face à un échange d'amour, et on se demande pourquoi une réaction si excessive... »**

**« Oh... C'est bizarre... »**

**« Oui. Il faut chercher... Je dois aller à la bibliothèque d'ailleurs. »**

**« Tu penses que ça peut-être important ? »** Questionna la rouquine

**« Tout dans cette guerre sera important... »**

**« Je viens avec toi. »** Affirma Ginny tout en se levant.

Hermione sourit et elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

Draco les avait vu se lever. Il devait absolument parler à Hermione. La rancœur n'avait pas disparut et il voulait qu'elle s'excuse...

Il se leva à son tour, les rattrapant bien vite hors de la grande salle.

Elles piaillaient gaiement ne se doutant pas que le raz de marée arrivait derrière.

**« Tu vas aller le retrouver à chaque fois que ça va pas ?! »**

Les filles se retournèrent vers Draco, qui arrivait l'air furibond.

**« Ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes encore disputé ? »** Minauda Ginny, sans se départir de son sourire, faux bien entendu, sans bouger les lèvres.

**« Je te rejoint à la bibliothèque » **Déclara simplement Hermione.

Draco arriva à leur hauteur, fixant de ses yeux ténébreux la brune.

**« Salut Draco ! » **S'exclama Ginny, courant presque pour fuir le règlement de compte.

**« De quoi tu parles Draco ? »**

**« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »** S'écria t'il.

**« Kellan est mon ami et tu n'as rien à dire contre... »**

**« Smith est un profiteur ! Comment peux-tu être amie avec une telle raclure ! »**

**« Je ne te permet pas ! »** S'exclama Hermione, outrée.

Draco attira Hermione dans une salle de classe vide, jetant un sort d'insonorisation.

**« Il a voulut me tuer ! » **Piailla Draco en faisant des gestes brusques.

**« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Kellan ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! »**

**« Tu es trop naïve ! Il cherche à te récupérer par tous les moyens ! »**

**« Ne mêle pas Kellan à nos histoires Draco ! Je te l'interdit ! »** S'écria t'elle.

Ils étaient à présent dans cette salle en train de faire le concours de celui qui crierait le plus fort.

Le ton se calma après cette réplique et c'est plus calmement qu'Hermione déclara :

**« Tu ne peux pas prouver que c'était lui. Ne lui mets pas tout sur le dos parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. »**

Draco s'assit sur le bureau, en proie à une douleur écrasante. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, craignant qu'elle n'explose d'un instant à l'autre. Il sentit alors la petite main froide d'Hermione se poser sur sa nuque, et ça le détendit aussitôt.

**« Tu n'aurais pas dût sortir de l'infirmerie, Draco. »**

Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux blond du garçon.

Il ne broncha pas, trop content de ne plus se disputer.

**« J'ai bien réfléchit,**_chuchota t'elle, posant sa joue contre le crane de Draco,_ **et je m'excuse. Je t'en ait voulut hier soir, mais je t'avais promis que je t'attendrais. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse... Mais aujourd'hui je t'assure que je ne recommencerais plus. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt, même si je dois attendre 30ans. **_( petit rire )._ **Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et je ne voulais pas te rendre la tâche plus difficile... Tu me pardonnes ? »**

Draco ne répondit pas, cependant, il lâcha sa tête et vint enrouler ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, posant sa tête contre son ventre. Elle sourit, et caressa de nouveau ses cheveux, comme le ferait une mère à son petit.

**« Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie pour ta tête. »** Murmura Hermione.

**« Hmmm... J'ai déjà moins mal... »** Déclara Draco, relevant la tête, plantant son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Il lui sourit faiblement, prouvant le contraire, mais il était si bien là, qu'il était près à subir toute les tortures pour y rester.

Hermione rigola un peu et embrassa délicatement son front, s'éloignant ensuite de lui.

**« C'était un ordre. »** déclara t'elle.

**« Tu sais, Hermione... On pourrait être ensemble, faire semblant que tout va bien, mais être avec moi t'attirerait trop d'ennuis, et je ne veux pas que tu cours des dangers par ma faute. Que tu en prenne pour Potter ou l'ordre du phœnix, c'est ton choix, mais je ne mérite pas ce sacrifice. »**

Hermione releva la tête et Draco se leva. Il savait qu'il venait de la surprendre. Cette phrase lui avait échappé en fait, mais elle reflétait bien ce qu'il pensait.

Elle avait une mine outrée et elle prit la tête de Draco entre ses deux petites mains tâchées d'encre.

**« Draco... Chuchota t'elle... C'est donc ça ce que tu penses ! »**

Elle rigola et reprit :

**« Tu sais, j'aurais préféré que tu me dise ne pas vouloir de moi, mais là... Là je ne peux même plus faire semblant de t'en vouloir... »**

A nouveau elle rigola et libéra Draco. Il avait l'air triste et paumé, cependant, aucun autre mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Ils se décidèrent à sortir et Draco l'accompagna silencieusement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Puis, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, où il y resta le reste de la journée.

Le froid entre les deux n'avait pas duré longtemps. Petit à petit, ils apprenaient tous deux à faire des concessions. Ce n'était pas facile, toutes leurs disputes en témoignaient, mais Draco était sûr qu'ils y arriveraient...

Après ça, Hermione avait passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Parfois, il l'accompagnait, mais la plupart du temps, la jeune Ginny y allait. Ils sentaient la guerre qui se rapprochait. Plus personnes n'était détendu. Chaque élève craignait un peu plus chaque jour le lendemain. Beaucoup avaient été rappelés par leurs parents. Poudlard se vidait de ses élèves un peu plus tous les jours. Des Serpentards disparaissaient, endoctrinés, formés pour se battre, pour mourir. Ils seraient mis en première ligne, défiant l'adversaire de tuer un enfant.

Harry partait souvent à la recherche des Horcruses, revenait bredouille, abimé, désespéré. Ils avaient finit par mettre la main sur le diadème de Serdaigle. Il ne restait plus que Nagini à détruire. Petit à petit, des plans se mettaient en place. Des plans qui ne marcheraient pas. Tous le savaient. Mais « l'espoir est la dernière chose qui reste à ceux qui n'en n'ont plus »...

Draco se souvenait de la pression ambiante. Plus personne ne restait seul. Tous se jaugeaient du regard, essayant de distinguer les futurs ennemis, ceux qui passeraient du mauvais côté. Beaucoup d'élèves lui lançaient des regards méchants. D'autre voyait en lui un espoir. Il ne savait pas. Les gens autour n'avaient pas tellement confiance en lui, et pourtant, ceux qui savaient de quel côté il était, ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'y croire.

**« Tu devrais rentrer ! Tu risque d'attraper froid dehors... »**

La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses songes. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid, il ne s'en était pas aperçut.

**« Je suis bien, là. »**

Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura :

**« Moi aussi j'y repense souvent. »**

Elle baissa la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue. Draco l'essuya de son pouce. La petite perle salée était froide. La guerre leur avait volé bien plus que des amis ou de la famille...

Il entendit Hermione soupirer, séchant sa joue humide. Juste une larme avait coulé, elle qui avant était beaucoup trop sensible. Cette constatation fit mal au cœur de Draco. Il espérait qu'elle retrouve cette compassion naturelle pour toute sorte de chose, tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Cette fragilité qui faisait autrefois sa force et sa faiblesse avait été remplacée par de l'amertume, de l'indifférence. Elle semblait avoir perdu tout entrain à défendre une cause. Même la S.A.L.E ne lui importait plus. Draco espérait seulement qu'en guérissant de ses blessures elle parviendrait à retrouver celle qu'elle avait été, et qu'elle avait perdu en route. Une personne à qui rien n'avait été enlevé...

Une personne dévouée aux autres...

Draco se souvenait bien de la boule au ventre qui accompagnait chacun. La peur était omniprésente, étouffant tout le monde. Hermione passait de plus en plus de temps avec Kellan. Il en était malade, de la savoir avec ce petit vicieux. Mais elle avait confiance en Kellan... Draco n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi, jusqu'à ce jour où la guerre arriva...

* * *

_Voili voilou ! Je vous avez dit que la fin était proche :D J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites moi en tout cas ! Bisous à tous et à toutes ( surtout à toutes je suppose ! lol )_


	16. La dernière danse

_Ok ! Alors, désolée, mais j'en ai marre de réécrire ce petit préambule, c'est la deuxième fois, c'est chiant ! lol ! Alors, donc, comme je l'ai déjà dit, mais vous ne l'avez pas vu ( -_-' ) ce chapitre est assez court dans ce qu'il va se passer car une grande partie est reservée aux souvenirs de Draco. (Oui des souvenirs dans des souvenirs, je trouvais ça interessant !) Vous les reconaitrez car ils sont en italique. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais je suis surchagée de travail ! _

_Je disais aussi que j'étais en ce moment la bêta d'une histoire que j'aime beaucoup (comme toutes les autres histoires de cette auteuz') qui se nomme **Jiviwa** de **Dairy22** ! Alors, je fais un peu de pub, mais ça en vaut le coup, car c'est hyper bien écrit. Y'a du potentiel ! lol ! (D'ailleur, Fabi, si tu lis ceci, sache que je suis en train de corriger le deuxième chapitre, j'ai un peu trainé, mais rassure toi, c'est le week end :D)_

_Bref ! Je voulais remercier les revieweuses anonymes, surtout Misty qui m'a laissé une très longue review, mais ça a été du pur bonheur ! lol !_

_Donc, place à la lecture ! Bibi_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :** La dernière danse (pour ceux que ça interesse, allez voir sur youtube le film que j'ai réalisé pour le bac, du même nom "la dernière danse film bac"... et ne soyez pas trop critique !lol)

_"Vivre dans ses souvenirs, ce n'est pas vivre, mais ne pas se souvenir ne vous rendra pas plus vivants"_

_Moi même_

Ce matin là, tout le château s'était éveillé doucement, comme chaque matin. Tous s'étaient habillés et s'étaient retrouvés à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Poudlard s'était vidé de la moitié de ses élèves. Ne restait plus que les courageux, les téméraires... Les suicidaires. Au fond, tous sentaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire face à une horde de mangemorts.

Ils avaient mangé en riant, discutant, mais tous ces bruits de la vie étaient vite étouffés. Ils mourraient dans la gorges des jeunes, trop oppressés par le doute et la peur.

Hermione avait passé une nuit blanche. De sa table, Draco voyait bien les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Sa peau était pâle et son regard terne.

**« Hermione, tu devrais aller te reposer aujourd'hui... »**

**« J'ai encore des recherches à faire ! »**

Ginny soupira. Hermione avait passé des semaines à la bibliothèque à chercher quelque chose sans grande importance. Mais c'était grâce à ça qu'elle semblait garder le moral...

La journée avait passé doucement. Retardant l'échéance. Les élèves avaient organisé un bal le soir, parce qu'ils savaient que c'était peut-être le dernier bal qu'ils feraient. Alors, à 17heures, tous se retrouvèrent en bas, pour une dernière danse...

Malgré l'enthousiasme apparent, chacun tremblait de peur. Il faisait chaud, ce soir là, mais tout le monde semblait avoir froid. Plus question de laisser les baguettes dans le dortoir. Chacun l'avait près de lui. Parvati l'avait mise par exemple dans un petit sac à main noir, allant très bien avec sa tenue de la même couleur.

Lavande l'avait mise dans une de ses bottes en peau de dragon ( du faux ).

Ron l'avait glissée dans la poche de son smoking, et un petit morceau en dépassait.

Harry l'avait passée par les anneaux de sa ceinture. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais très efficace.

Draco l'avait attachée autour de son cou. Elle plongeait sous son chemisier blanc et seule la chaine qui la retenait se voyait.

Kellan l'avait fourrée dans sa manche droite, prête à l'utilisation.

Oui, chacun avait emmené sa baguette, mais tout le monde la cachait. Était-ce par pudeur ? Par peur tout simplement ?

Seule Hermione exhibait fièrement sa baguette. Elle l'avait glissée dans ses cheveux, et la baguette les retenait dans un chignon coiffé/décoiffé très joli.

Elle avait vêtu une robe blanche, sans bretelle. Un ruban noir cintrait sa taille au dessous de la poitrine. Des petites ballerines noires en satin. La robe, légère s'envolait à chacun de ses pas. Son cou dénudé, à peine bronzé étalait une couleur de pêche qu'on dégustait du regard. Ses yeux étaient pétillants, chauds et pétillants. Elle était en haut des escaliers, avec toutes les autres filles. Mais Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle effaçait la présence des autres filles par sa pureté éblouissante. Et Draco ne put qu'être fier d'être son cavalier ce soir là... Il l'avait invité, un soir, comme ça. Ça le fit sourire en y repensant. De la voir là, l'attendant, à sa merci...

Le soir où il l'avait invité, il avait passé une excellente journée. Il était rentré tout excité, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il l'avait trouvé assise sur le fauteuil en train de lire, comme d'habitude.

Il était rentré dans le salon, où la chaleur du feu l'avait tout de suite enveloppé. Tout sourire, il lui avait dérobé son livre, ne se préoccupant pas des cris outrés d'Hermione :

**« Rends le moi Draco ! »**

Il avait levé le bras et déclaré :

**« Attrape le, si tu peux. »**

Un défis. Voilà de quoi réveiller l'orgueil de la lionne. Pas manqué, elle s'était levée, puis, avancée doucement... Pour se mettre à lui courir après l'instant d'après. La course poursuite avait bien duré 5bonnes minutes. Ils avaient renversé sur leur passage divers objets, en cassant un ou deux, riant comme des enfants. Et puis, à bout de souffle, elle avait demandé :

**« Allez Malfoy, rends le moi, s'il te plait !! »**

**« Et j'ai quoi en échange ? » **Avait-il demandé, sournois.

Elle avait fait mine de chercher puis avait sourit :

**« Toute ma reconnaissance ? »**

Il avait rit doucement.

**« J'ai une idée... Je te le rends si.... »**

**« Si... »**

**« Si tu viens avec moi au bal. »**

Elle avait eut un temps d'arrêt, puis avait sourit.

**« Rien que ça... »**

Elle s'était avancée et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, lui avait volé le livre.

**« Non ! »**

**« Quoi ?! »**

Elle rigola.

**« C'est la première fois que tu entends ce mot, Draco... « non »? »**

Il était stupéfié. C'était la première fois qu'on lui refusait quelque chose.

**« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi ? »**

**« Kellan m'a déjà invité. »**

Draco avait frémi.

Hermione avait rit.

**« Si tu me le demande plus correctement, peut-être que j'accepterai. Si ta demande est meilleure que celle que Kellan m'a faite... »**

**« Fais pas l'idiote, je sais très bien qu'il ne t'a pas invité. »**

**« Et pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »**

**« Parce que quand tu mens, il y a un coin de ta bouche qui est plus relevé que l'autre. Et une petite fossette se creuse juste ici. » **Déclara Draco tout en caressant la fossette.

**« Bon d'accord, il ne m'a pas invité. Mais je n'accepterai que si tu me le demande gentiment. »**

Draco soupira.

**« Très bien... Hum... Hermione Granger, Déesse des Déesses, accepterais-tu de me faire l'honneur de votre présence lors du bal organisé dans deux semaines ? »**

**« Hum.. Je vais y réfléchir ! » **S'était-elle exclamée avant de filer vers sa chambre.

**« Eh ! »** Il lui avait courut après, avait saisit sa main et l'avait rapproché de lui. Il l'avait balancé en arrière, comme lors d'un tango.

**« Hermione... Si tu viens avec moi au bal, je serais alors l'homme le plus heureux que cette terre puisse porter. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis bien... Qu'en dis-tu ? Je sais bien que je ne suis pas de meilleure compagnie que Kellan, cependant, je suis bien meilleur danseur. »**

Elle avait rit

**« D'accord, je viendrais avec toi au bal, mais je t'en pris, relève moi ! »**

Il avait sourit et déposé un baiser sur sa joue, avant de lui même monter se coucher. Juste avant de se séparer, il lui avait lancé une boite en disant :

**« Au fait, c'est pour la plus jolie des cavalières ! »**

Et il avait disparut derrière sa porte.

Elle avait alors ouvert l'écrin et avait trouvé un magnifique pendentif. Elle s'était appuyée contre le mur, mordillé sa lèvre, et tout sourire avait levé les yeux au plafond, ne se doutant nullement que Draco admirait son air émerveillé.

C'est ce même pendentif qui trônait fièrement autour de son cou. Parfois, la lumière venait s'y refléter, et des nuances bleutées, orangées tournoyaient sur sa peau.

Elle cherchait encore du regard son cavalier. Mais lui l'avait repéré dès son entrée. Elle était si éblouissante qu'elle aurait fait pâlir le soleil de jalousie. Chacun de ses pas semblaient être une chorégraphie, qu'elle exécutait à merveille. Elle ne marchait pas, elle glissait.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la Granger d'avant. Il était indéniable qu'elle avait changé. Un éclat nouveau brillait dans l'ambre de ses yeux. Il reconnaissait cette lueur. Une petite flamme vacillante. L'amour. Il espérait ne jamais la voir s'éteindre, cette flamme. Car c'est elle qui le réchauffait, lui.

Elle entama la descente des escaliers avec une lenteur gracieuse. Un sourire rayonnant se peignait sur les traits de son visage, ravivant toutes les nuances les plus belles de sa peau.

Hermione... Granger...

Il la connaissait depuis si longtemps, mais il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir chaque jour, depuis celui dans le couloir. Depuis l'épisode de Peter Pan.

Peu à peu, Draco comprenait beaucoup de choses.

Comme ce soir là...

_**« T'as pas autre chose à faire que me remercier là ? Granger ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es toujours là pour moi. Je suis odieux avec toi, égoïste, et toi, tu es toujours là, et tu trouves même le moyen de me remercier ! T'es pas bien dans ta tête ! »**_

_Elle rigola, comme ça, sans prévenir. Un rire cristallin, un rire franc._

_**« Je t'ai raconté cette légende Hindoue Draco, mais sais-tu ce qui m'a décidé à t'aider, vraiment ? »**_

_**« Non. »**_

_**« As-tu déjà fumer ? Des cigarettes je parle. »**_

_**« Non. »**_

_**« Moi, si. En cachette, je fumais la nuit à ma fenêtre... Et puis, dans le silence nocturne, je regardais cette cigarette se consumer. C'est comme la vie. On la consomme sans vraiment y faire attention, et puis, on arrive à la fin, et il ne reste que des cendres. On passe cette vie à détester les gens, à avoir de la haine comme sentiment, de la colère. Je ne voudrais pas vieillir et me dire d'être passé à côté de ma vie. Regarder les cendres, et voir qu'au final, on a pas vécu. »**_

_**« Je ne comprends pas. Quel est le rapport avec moi ? »**_

_Elle se releva et murmura :_

_**« Je n'aurais pas aimé me réveiller un matin, et me dire que je suis passé à côté de Draco Malfoy. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de toi, mais moi je sais que chaque personne vaut la peine qu'on lui accorde sa confiance. Il faut juste prendre la peine de creuser un peu. »**_

_**« Juste pour ça ? »**_

_**« Oui... Et puis aussi... »**_

_Il la regarda. Elle bégaya un instant des paroles incompréhensibles, et puis finit par dire :_

_**« Non... Rien... »**_

_Sur ce, elle se releva et annonça :_

_**« Je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer maintenant. »**_

_Elle semblait perturbée et confuse. _

Peut-être déjà ressentait-elle quelque affection particulière pour lui... Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle s'était mise à nu un soir, pour lui démontrer qu'elle était aussi belle que toutes les autres filles qui passaient dans son lit.

_Puis, Granger, sans un regard pour Draco rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il la suivit, lentement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il la trouva là, devant lui, en sous vêtements._

_Il se stoppa net et regarda ailleurs._

_**« Regardes moi ! » **Brailla t'elle._

_**« Tu es soule Granger ! »**_

_Elle s'avança et lui saisit le visage pour rencontrer son regard._

_**« Regardes moi et oses me dire que je ne suis pas jolie, comme ça ! »**_

_Ses yeux le transperçaient douloureusement. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas normal. Observant ses yeux couleur or, il ne put retenir le geste machinal qu'entrainait une telle proximité avec une fille. Il l'embrassa, sans s'en rendre compte._

Pourquoi elle s'était maquillée, le lendemain de la dispute où il lui avait avoué tous ses défauts.

_**« Il y avait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu Draco ! »**_

_**« C'est vrai. Je suis très occupé par mes fonctions »** Mentit ce dernier._

_**« J'en était venu à croire que Granger te séquestrait !! »** Plaisanta t'il._

_En parlant de Granger, ils la virent se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Blaise intercepta le regard qu'elle lui lança._

_Il rigola._

_**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Zabinni ? »**_

_**« Oh ! Rien ! C'est Granger ! Elle a changé, tu ne trouves pas ? »**_

_Draco regarda le brun sans vraiment le comprendre._

_**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »**_

_Il ricana davantage en annonçant :_

_**« Tu crois que c'est pour Smith qu'elle se maquille ? Granger amoureuse ! C'est trop drôle ! »**_

Il s'en rendait compte désormais, que c'est de ses prétendus défauts dont il était tombé amoureux.

Chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui rappelait un souvenir. Inévitablement, celui de Peter Pan revenait sans cesses.

_Il avait sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elles étaient froides, comme son cœur. _

_Elle avait reprit sa route, et il l'avait suivit. Ils avaient finit la ronde à 5mètres de distance, mais au fond, tous les deux s'en moquaient, ils sentaient que malgré tout, malgré eux, ce soir les avait rapproché. Elle connaissait son secret. Il avait peur, peur de tuer, peur d'être tué, peur de devoir choisir, de devoir grandir, peur de l'avenir._

_Ils étaient rentrés, et sans un mot, ils allaient se séparer pour rejoindre leur chambre. Il avait hésité à parler, lui dire de se taire, de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus l'éprouver... mais c'est elle qui avait pris la parole, sur le ton de la confidence :_

_**« Si je pouvais, même pour toi, Draco Malfoy, je ferais naître Peter Pan. »**_

_Et elle avait disparut. _

Le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru main dans la main semblait si long. Il n'était question que de quelques mois...

Dans sa tête, Draco se remémora toutes les histoires qu'elle lui racontait.

Peter Pan, la légende Hindoue, l'histoire de l'arbre au double tronc et bien d'autres encore. Parfois, ce n'était que des petites phrases.

De si petites phrases. Si vraies. Si belles.

Elle était arrivée à présent en bas des escaliers et ses yeux le cherchaient. Lui...

Le premier bal, elle y avait été au bras d'un autre. Mais il avait eu une danse. La première danse. Était-il au courant que peut-être, ce soir serait la dernière ? Et que de nouveau, c'est lui qui lui volerait ? Dans sa mémoire revint le souvenir de leur première danse...

_La danse d'entrée arriva elle aussi. Draco était troublé, tandis que le directeur annonçait la fameuse danse. Il vit Granger s'avancer. Et c'est là, que pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit Granger comme ce qu'elle était. Juste une femme. Entière, brut. Une femme comme il ne s'en fait plus. Plus pure encore qu'un diamant. Son regard ne pouvait la détailler très longtemps. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir, là, l'attendant, lui. Il ne méritait pas un tel ange. Et pourtant, c'est sur lui qu'elle déployait ses ailes, le protégeant même de lui même. Draco se souvint à cet instant précis, en la voyant s'avancer timidement, que les personnes qui protégeaient les autres étaient en fait celles qui avaient le plus besoin de protection. Et c'est en cet instant précis que Draco Malfoy donna un sens à sa vie. Et ce sens, c'était Hermione Granger. Il se promis d'être toujours là pour elle. Quoi qu'il se passe. Même s'il venait à la détester de nouveau, il s'assurerait que toujours, elle serait là, à protéger les autres. Voilà, ils étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras. Il avait presque peur de lui faire mal. Là, dans ses bras, elle semblait tellement fragile. Sa main s'aventura sur ses reins, tandis que l'autre enroulait délicatement leurs doigts. Il n'osait pas coller leur corps. Elle le fit d'elle même, souriant devant la gêne soudaine de Draco. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucune réflexion. Draco appréciait la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. A la fois douce et puissante. Tout son être fut comme réchauffé. Il en voulait plus de cette chaleur. Ainsi, il rapprocha davantage leurs corps. Il resserra son emprise sur elle. La protégeant de tout son être. S'il ne voulait pas danser avec elle au début, il trouvait maintenant difficile de devoir la quitter. _

_Son regard s'ancra dans le siens._

_**« Je sais que tu as reçut une nouvelle lettre. J'ai attendu que tu m'en parles, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ? »**_

_Il soupira, vexé qu'elle gâche un si beau moment._

_**« Granger, on pourrait parler de ça plus tard ? »**_

_Il vit son regard se voiler, puis elle acquiesça doucement._

_**« Tu vas pas bouder pour ça ? »**_

_**« Non. »**_

_Elle mentait, et elle le faisait très, très mal. _

_**« Chacun ses secrets Granger... »**_

_**« Je pensais... Je pensais que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour me les confier. »**_

_**« C'est pas une question de confiance... Tu ne me dis pas les tiens aussi ! »**_

_Elle releva la tête et murmura :_

_**« C'est parce que je n'ai pas de secrets. Ma vie est ridiculement plate et inintéressante. »**_

_Draco ricana :_

_**« Dit celle qui a courut après la pierre philosophale, une prophétie, et quoi d'autre ? »**_

_**« C'est pas pareil Malfoy. Tout ce qu'on vit avec Ron et Harry, c'est le destin qui nous l'impose. »**_

_Il se pencha pour être plus près de son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_**« Ne le dis à personne, mais tout ce qui fait de ma vie une vie trépidante selon toi, c'est le destin qui me l'impose ! »**_

_**« Arrêtes un peu de te moquer de moi. »**_

_Il sourit dans son cou, cachant au reste de la salle son expression. Elle, elle le sentait sourire contre sa peau. La musique s'arrêta, et à regrets, ils rejoinrent leur partenaire._

Se décidant enfin à bouger, Draco se glissa derrière elle et souffla dans son cou, faisant s'envoler une mèche légère et bouclée.

**« Tu es ravissante, Hermione. »**

Elle sursauta et se retourna, un sourire radieux accroché à ses lèvres.

Il lui saisit la main et l'emmena dans la grande salle. Beaucoup de regards s'accrochaient au couple qu'ils formaient. Des regards plus ou moins étonnés. Plus ou moins bienveillants. Dans un coin reculé de la pièce, Draco surpris Kellan qui les épiait. Il déchiquetait un morceau de parchemin, l'air parfaitement énervé. Mais Draco ne saisit pas l'occasion de le narguer. Il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la tête, neutre de toute émotion.

La musique démarra et ils se placèrent au centre de la pièce, pour mener la première danse.

Ils évoluaient dans la salle avec grâce et sensualité. Leurs corps semblaient s'attirer indéniablement.

Hermione lova sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et huma son parfum.

**« T'es en train de me sniffer Granger ? »** Taquina Draco au bout d'un moment. Il sentit qu'elle souriait dans son cou, et elle répondit :

**« Oui, je vais te sniffer jusqu'à t'en aspirer la chemise ! »**

Il haussa les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se tut bien rapidement, par pudeur. Il était habitué à rester de marbre en public. Mais cet instant lui semblait si intime...

**« Rien que ça... »**

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

**« Cet instant est magique Draco. Quand je repense au bal de Noël, ça semble si.. »**

**« Lointain ? »**

**« J'allais dire irréel. Mais lointain convient tout aussi bien. »**

Il lui sourit tandis que la musique soufflait les dernières notes.

Elle lui prit la main et lui souffla :

**« Suis moi. »**

Discrètement, ils s'éclipsèrent de la salle et ils parcoururent les dédales du château.

**« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »**

**« Tu verras bien ! »**

Draco ralentit la cadence et bégaya :

**« Ce... C'est là que tu as l'intention de... me tuer ?! »**

Un rire cristallin lui répondit et il sourit, heureux de la faire rire.

Ils arrivèrent à la tour d'astronomie. Le vent s'engouffra dans leur cheveux, les faisant se sentir libre.

**« Smith avait l'air contrarié... »** Commença Draco. **« Tu sais pourquoi ? »**

**« Il m'avait invité au bal. Mais j'y allais déjà avec toi. »**

**« Ce n'est pas ça qui semblait le contrarier... Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. »**

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione, penchée au dessus du vide, admirant le paysage.

Il se glissa derrière elle et passa les bras autour de sa taille.

**« Que va t-on devenir ? »**Demanda Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées.

**« Je l'ignore. »**

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de Draco.

**« L'attitude de Smith m'intrigue tout de même ! »**

Hermione se retourna et Draco s'écarta.

**« Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Il n'était peut-être pas de bonne humeur ! Ça t'arrive aussi... Souvent... »**

Le ton de reproche qu'elle employa atteint Draco plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre.

**« Ou peut-être que... »**

**« Peut-être que quoi ?! Tu vas encore le dénigrer, c'est ça ?! »**

Draco ne réagit pas, fixant un point à l'horizon.

**« Fais pas l'innocent Draco ! »** S'exclama t'elle

**« Hermione... **Murmura t'il.** Hermione Regarde. »**

La jeune femme se retourna et son sang se glaça.

Au loin se profilait la mort. L'heure était venue...

* * *

_Mouhahahahahhahahaaaaaa !!! J'adore vous laissez dans le suspense, je trouve ça particulièrement jouissif ! Hihi ! Laissez vos impressions ! Bibi ^^_


	17. Le début de la fin

_Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard ! Je poste ce chapitre un peu court pour vous faire patienter car les partiels arrivent la semaine prochaine, et de lundi à samedi (oui oui, les profs sont sournois) je n'arrèterai pas :(_

_J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous Bisous_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 17 :** **Le début de la fin** (Ce qui est entre les OoOoOoOo bah c'est des paroles qui ont été déjà dites dans les chapitres précédants._

_"Tandis qu'à leurs oeuvres perverses, les hommes courent haletants, Mars qui rit malgré les averses, prépare en secret le printemps."_

_Théophile Gautier_

**_

* * *

_**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**« J'ai eu peur tu sais. »** Murmura la jeune fille tandis qu'il passait son bras derrière son dos._

_Il le caressa un long moment et Hermione sentit la fatigue la gagner._

_**« Tout va bien maintenant » **Murmura t'il à son tour. Elle vit briller dans le noir le pendentif et le pris entre ses doigts. La pulpe de ses doigts frôla la peau douce du serpentard qui frissonna à ce contact, resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur la jeune fille._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ils courraient à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs sombres du château. Seul le bruit de leurs pas fouettant le sol semblaient donner une once de vie. Leurs souffles étaient désordonnés, leurs poumons les brulaient. Ils avaient dévalé les étages à une vitesse folle, manquant parfois de tomber. On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient échapper à leur ombre. Mais c'était une autre silhouette qu'ils fuyaient. La mort.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**« Si je pouvais, même pour toi, Draco Malfoy, je ferais naître Peter Pan. »**_

___OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir. La grande salle n'était plus très loin. Draco ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils couraient. Cela semblait faire des heures. Son cœur cognait contre son torse, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

On dit qu'avant de mourir, notre vie défile sous nos yeux.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**« Je suis tellement fière de toi Draco... »**_

___OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était des brides de cette année. Car après tout, ça avait été comme une renaissance pour lui.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**« Laisses-moi essayer de te retenir... »**_

___OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

La musique envahit alors leurs oreilles. Ils voyaient la porte. 200 mètres. Son cœur s'accéléra encore. 100 mètres. Il ferma les yeux un instant. La peur glaça ses tempes, trempées de sueur. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son cœur s'arrêta.

_Smith._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**« Je crois que tu n'auras jamais autan**__**t pleuré **__**que par ma faute. »**_

___OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Draco ralentit la cadence, mais Hermione, au contraire accéléra en s'égosillant :

**« Kellan ! Ils sont là ! »**

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, reprenant son souffle. Draco aussi s'arrêta.

**« Je sais. » **Déclara Smith le plus calmement du monde.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et s'écria d'une voix suraigüe :

**« Il faut prévenir les autres ! »**

Elle avança d'un pas, mais Draco la retint par le poignet. Elle tourna son visage vers elle, et Draco lut le doute sur chacun de ses traits. Elle se retira de l'étreinte du jeune homme et fit un nouveau pas, tremblant.

**« Kellan ! »**

C'était plus un appel au secours. Le visage de Smith se ferma, ses yeux s'assombrirent.

**« Kellan... Kellan ! Regarde moi ! »**

Il fit la grimace.

Hermione plaça sa main sur son cœur, comprenant enfin.

**« Je... C'est une blague ! »**

Elle voulut s'élancer vers lui, mais une fois de plus, la main de Draco la retint.

**« Hermione... Il faut aller à la grande salle. Viens »** Murmura t'il doucement, souhaitant la calmer. Il la sentait trembler comme jamais.

**« NON ! » **Elle se débattit comme elle put, hargneuse.

**« Kellan... je t'en pris... »**

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'est une nouvelle partie d'elle qui s'effondrait en même temps que s'élevait la dure réalité. Le cœur de Draco se serra. Il baissa la tête un instant. La releva quand un ricanement s'éleva dans le couloir.

Kellan, les yeux à présent exorbités semblait jubiler de la détresse d'Hermione.

**« Il n'est pas trop tard ! »** S'exclama t'elle, refusant d'abandonner.

Mais comme pour conclure cette rencontre, Kellan éleva sa baguette et lança une première hostilité.

Draco eut à peine eut le temps de réagir qu'un deuxième sort suivit le premier. Il poussa Hermione, ne réalisant pas avec quelle force il l'avait projeté, et arracha le fil qui portait sa baguette. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter Kellan, sans lui faire de mal. Pour Hermione. Cette dernière, il avait pu le voir du coin de l'œil était tombée, elle se massait le coude, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Lors de la collision de deux sorts, un souffle puissant fit échapper les baguettes des deux adversaires. Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, décidé d'en finir. S'en suivit de longues minutes de duel.

Kellan saisit Draco par le col et le plaqua au mur, serrant ses doigts puissants sur le coup de l'aristocrate.

**« Alors, nous y voilà. Je vais terminer ce que j'avais commencé un soir... Tu te souviens, Malfoy ? »**

**« J'ai toujours su que c'était toi. »**

Kellan ricana, resserra sa prise sur un Draco suffoquant.

**« Que vas-tu faire une fois que tu m'auras tué ? Tu crois qu'elle te pardonnera ? »**

Draco vit danser une lueur de doute dans les yeux de Kellan. La rage crispa son visage et il cracha :

**« J'aurai pu la rendre heureuse ! Tu ne pourras rien lui apporter de plus que le malheur. Sais-tu combien de fois elle est venu me trouver pour pleurer sur mon épaule ? Par TA faute ?! Et tu prétends être digne de son amour ! »**

Draco vit rouge, son cœur s'emballa et il réalisa que Kellan disait juste. Il avait été la cause de bien trop de larmes.

Il toussa, Kellan venait de le relâcher, lui jetant un regard haineux. Puis alors, il tomba à terre, inconscient. Draco aperçut la silhouette frêle d'Hermione, baguette tendue.

D'un regard, ils se comprirent. Il était inutile qu'il lui demande si elle allait bien. Et vice versa.

Alors, à nouveau, ils s'élancèrent vers la grande salle. Le tumulte de la bataille qui s'était déroulé à quelques mètres dans le couloir n'avait alerté personne. La musique couvrant les bruits extérieurs.

Avec force et dans une synchronie parfaite, Draco et Hermione poussèrent violemment le battant de la porte.

Un multitude de visage se tournèrent vers eux. La musique s'arrêta soudain. Hermione chercha des yeux Harry qui se détacha de la foule, s'avançant vers eux, le visage blafard.

Les voyant débraillés, essoufflés, mais lisant la peur dans leurs yeux, tous avaient compris.

Dumbledore se leva, les bougies se rallumèrent.

**« Comment... »**Questionna t'il

Dans un souffle, Draco avoua :

**« La marque des ténèbres... dans le ciel... »**

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la grande salle, plus personne n'osant bouger. Harry, les yeux perdus dans ceux d'Hermione, saisit nonchalamment sa baguette, coincée dans sa ceinture. A ce geste, tout le monde sembla reprendre conscience, et dans un même mouvement, tous saisirent la leur. Hermione avança vers Harry, leur regard ne se détachant pas. Draco n'intervint pas. Il savait qu'ils se disaient au revoir, à leur manière. Ron arriva près de Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule. Hermione arriva à leur hauteur, et déposa sa main au niveau du coup des deux garçons, qui en firent de même, créant alors un triangle. L'échange silencieux était si fort que chaque personne dans la salle arrêta de bouger. Sur le visage de certains, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur leurs joues.

L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes, qui semblèrent être une éternité. Les sentiments qu'ils se communiquaient étaient si forts que chacun vacilla. Le courage revint dans le cœur de tous, à la vue de ce trio, uni, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Aujourd'hui serait le pire, mais ils se promettaient par leur regard, le meilleur à venir.

Un sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres, et ils se séparèrent, gonflés d'espoir. Comme une vague, chaque élève s'activa. Les filles retirèrent leurs chaussures à talon, et à l'aide d'un accio firent venir de vieilles baskets

Elles remontèrent leur robes au dessus du genou, se préparèrent afin d'être plus libre de leurs mouvements. Pas le temps de se changer, juste le temps de s'organiser. Tous s'attendaient à ce que la guerre éclate. Ils n'étaient pas si surpris. Ils auraient juste aimé repousser l'échéance, encore, et encore. Ils avaient tous montés dans leur tête des scénarios, mis au point des plans de secours. L'AD fut la première à s'avancer, les professeurs rassemblant les plus jeunes pour les mettre à l'abris. Du coin de l'œil, cherchant un réconfort, tous virent le phœnix de Dumbledore se poser sur son bras. Le directeur lui murmura quelque chose, et Draco se douta qu'il envoyait l'animal chercher de l'aide. Prenant son envol, l'oiseau majestueux poussa un cri qui résonna dans la salle comme un chant d'espoir. Luna, Neville, et Ginny rejoignirent Hermione, Draco, Harry et Ron. Lavande vint se placer dans les bras de Ron pour une dernière étreinte.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny, et lui prit doucement le visage entre ses doigts tremblants. Il sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais elle l'en empêcha en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Chastement, elle remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres et Draco l'entendit murmurer :

**« Ne meurs pas Harry. On a besoin de toi. »**

Il soupira et se retourna vers les autres, plaçant sa main dans le dos de la Rousse. Avec un soupire résolu, il leur signifia qu'il était temps d'aller au devant du danger.

Main dans la main, ils sortirent dans le parc. Il faisait nuit, mais la marque des ténèbres ressortait parfaitement dans le ciel, comme un prédateur, attendant vicieusement le moment pour frapper.

Draco tenait la main d'Hermione précieusement dans sa main. Il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher... Aucun adieu ne serait fait entre eux. Ils se l'interdisaient. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne put réprimer le besoin de caresser doucement sa paume, à l'aide de son pouce. Elle tourna le visage vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

**« Promets moi de rester en vie, Malefoy ! »** Le taquina t'elle.

Son ton moqueur dissimulait une angoisse subtile. Pas d'adieu. Non. Une recommandation.

**« Toi même, Granger. »**

Elle sourit à nouveau, sa lèvre tremblant néanmoins. Et contre toute attente, elle lâcha la main de Harry, sur sa droite pour se jeter dans les bras du blond, sur sa gauche. Il l'accueillit douloureusement, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Respirant avec délice son odeur sucrée.

Doucement, elle s'écarta de lui, de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il posa son front sur celui d'Hermione et lui caressa les cheveux. Un accord tacite passa entre eux, muet, mais aussi fort que leur amour. Ils allaient sceller leurs lèvres lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre. La terre trembla sous leurs pieds. Le champ de force protégeant Poudlard, ses élèves et leurs espoirs venait de céder, laissant place à l'horreur de la guerre.

___OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_S__on cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait maintenant quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Il ne serait jamais plus seul._

_Elle esquissa quelques pas qui le firent revenir à la raison._

_**« Attends moi. »**_

_C'est tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. En trois pas il fut à ses côtés. Doucement, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Et il la serra contre lui très fort._

_**« Tu n'aurais jamais fait un très bon mangemort de toutes façons. »** Plaisanta t'elle._

_Il sourit._

___OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_

* * *

_

_Bon ben voilà ! Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu un problème de mise en page ! Donc j'ai fais comme j'ai pu ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus tout me même ! Bisous !_


	18. La Bataille

_Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, je sais, ça faisait longtemps. Je voudrais m'excuser bien entendu pour l'attente, pas d'inspi, pas de temps... Enfin, des excuses on peut s'en trouver hein. Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Je n'y ai pas forcément répondu, mais un grand merci quand même :)_

_**Explication de ce chapitre **: Alors ce chapitre est un peu Space ! Il remonte le temps en fait. Je voulais recréer ce contexte où tout nous échappe, jusqu'au moment présent. **Si vous avez des problèmes à lire ce chapitre, lisez de la fin en remontant au début**, dans ce cas là, la chronologie sera normale ! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Encore désolée pour le retard :S_

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Je me suis mise une grosse pression sur ce chapitre, parce qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, alors j'avais un peu peur que le changement brutal vous choque. Et puis aussi parce que je ne sais pas écrire et décrire les batailles. Ca me fait toujours mal au coeur de faire souffrir des personnages, et d'en faire mourir d'autre..._

_Je voulais aussi tout particulièrement remercier Sandrine qui a relu ce chapitre et qui l'a corrigé. Elle m'a donné son avis, et c'est grâce à elle que vous avez si tôt ce chapitre. Sandrine, je trouve que tu as une bonne critique, t'hésites pas à dire ce qui va et ce qui va pas, donc merci ! Et merci à Marion qui m'a aussi donné son avis ^^_

**_Oo°oO_**

_"Chacun de nous quitte la vie avec le sentiment qu'il vient à peine de naître."_

_[Epicure]_

**Chapitre 18 : \La Bataille/**

_**07h26**_

**« Ça va aller Draco, accroche toi. »**

Les lumières dansent. Elles ne s'arrêtent pas. Ou peut-être est-ce ma tête qui tourne ? J'aimerais que tout ça s'arrête.

**« Draco, ne t'endors surtout pas. Regarde- moi. »**

Je reconnais ta voix. Mais ton visage est flou. Je doute. Est-ce vraiment toi ? Mon esprit est ailleurs, il fuit mon corps. J'ai mal. Je ne peux plus lutter.

**« Tu dois te battre. Ne me laisse pas ! »**

Est-ce du désespoir que j'entends ? Je sens ta main s'agripper à la mienne. Ça me soulage un peu. Ça me redonne des forces.

**« Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Draco ? »**

Les sons deviennent insupportables. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Qu'est-ce qui m'a mis dans cet état déjà ?

**« Draco... **Ta voix m'arrive brouillée. Comme si j'avais plongé la tête sous l'eau. **Tu as promis Draco ! Tu m'as promis ! »**

Si je pouvais, je sourirais. Mais mon corps ne répond plus à mes pensées. De toute façon, elles sont désordonnées, désarticulées.

Je n'entends plus que des murmures. Je ne sens plus mon corps.

Je sombre.

_**Oo°oO**_

_**07h17**_

Je vois ta main blanche caresser son visage. Et moi je reste là, à te regarder. Tu es si belle, même quand tu portes le deuil. Sous tes doigts, son visage se crispe. Il est parcouru d'un spasme, et un sanglot s'échappe de ta bouche. Kellan se vide de son sang. Un sort de magie noire l'a touché en pleine poitrine. C'est un maléfice que tu ne connais pas. Tu cherches désespérément un sort qui puisse le sauver, l'aider. Arrêter le sang qui coule de son corps. Une marre rouge se forme sous lui. Bientôt, la flaque atteint tes genoux, tache ta robe. Ta si jolie robe. Tu avais l'air d'un ange dedans. Kellan te dit d'arrêter. Avec son sang, ses forces l'abandonnent. Tu comprends qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je le sais car tes mains lâchent ta baguette, tu cesses de prononcer des sorts de guérisons. A la place, tes doigts viennent trouver refuge sur le col de sa chemise. Tu caresses ses cheveux. Tu laisses sur son visage une marque ensanglantée. De là où je suis, je vois mal ton visage, mais je devine une larme courir sur ta joue. Elle trace un sillage sur ta peau salie. Elle emprunte un chemin sinueux, doit se frayer un chemin parmi toute la crasse. Elle caresse ton menton, et tombe. Elle atterrit sur ta main, qui maintenant tient la sienne.

Tu approches ton visage du sien tandis qu'il essaye de parler. Il chuchote à ton oreille quelque chose que tu es la seule à entendre.

**« Je te pardonne » **Sanglotes-tu en réponse à ce qu'il t'a dit.

Tu portes vos mains scellées à ton cœur, mais la sienne t'échappe et retombe mollement sur son torse. Il ne se soulève plus. Je devine qu'il a arrêté de respirer. Un dernier éclat brille dans ses yeux. Il t'est destiné.

Je me sens mal tout à coup. Mais pas à cause de cette vie qui vient de s'envoler. C'est un malaise physique. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je sens quelque chose couler dans mon cou. De la sueur ? Je m'essuie la nuque. Et alors que je veux poser ma main sur ton épaule, je vois mes doigts pleins de sang. Je comprends que ce n'est pas de la sueur qui coule sur ma peau.

Ton visage se tourne enfin vers moi. Tu as pris le temps d'essuyer tes larmes. Mais déjà dans tes yeux je lis l'horreur. J'aurais aimé te dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais je n'en ai pas le temps, et je m'écroule par terre. La dureté du sol m'accueille. Je vois ton visage, tes yeux restent nets, mais autour le monde commence à danser.

**« Draco. **Me dis-tu. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Je sens ta main, fébrile, chercher une blessure sur mon corps, et lorsque tes doigts effleurent ma nuque, je gémis.

**« Ça va aller Draco, accroche toi. »**

_**Oo°oO**_

_**07h09**_

**« Tu la reverras dans l'eau delà. »** Lui dit Luna, posant une main sur son épaule.

**« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »** S'écrit-il en se levant. Il pointe un doigt rageur vers Luna et s'en va.

Je te cherche, Hermione. Après ce qui est arrivé à Lavande, j'ai peur. Je ne t'avais jamais perçu comme en danger. Tu étais pour moi inébranlable. Tu étais cette figure à laquelle se raccrocher quand il ne restait plus rien. Tu étais comme immortelle... Intouchable.

Mais en voyant Lavande, je me suis rendu compte que personne n'était à l'abri. Pas même toi. Alors je te cherche. Je me fou bien des autres autours. Je veux te retrouver. Maintenant j'ai compris.

Je te vois enfin. Tu tourne la tête vers moi. Il faut que je te serre dans mes bras. J'ai du mal à réaliser.

Tu m'adresses ton plus beau sourire. Il pourrait me faire oublier toutes les horreurs qu'on vient de subir.

Et puis tu cries, et ton visage est défiguré par la terreur.

Tu te mets à courir, tu me hurles de dégager. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je tourne mon visage, je cherche ce qui te met dans cet état. Ça se passe comme au ralentit. Je vois une capuche noire. Une baguette. Un jet de lumière verte qui fonce vers moi.

Je sens que tu te rapproches de moi. Tu tombes dans mes bras. J'aperçois tes yeux. J'entends un cri au loin. On t'appelle. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser que tu te sacrifies pour moi que ton visage disparaît. Tout ça se passe dans un laps de temps réduit. J'ai honte de ne pas réagir. Mon esprit est embrumé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

A la place de ton visage apparaît celui de Kellan. Je comprends que c'est lui qui t'appelait. Je croise son regard. Il se fige. S'écroule par terre. Hagard je recule de quelques pas. Le mangemort responsable de ce drame tombe à son tour, terrassé par ta rancune. Tu t'agenouilles près de Kellan.

Je réalise qu'il vient de sacrifier sa vie pour la mienne. Pour toi. Il aurait pu juste te pousser, me laisser prendre le sort de la mort. J'aurais compris. J'aurais préféré plutôt que tu te sacrifies. Mais par amour pour toi il m'a sauvé.

Je vois ta main blanche caresser son visage. Et moi je reste là, à te regarder. Tu es si belle, même quand tu portes le deuil...

_**Oo°oO**_

_**06h36**_

Un dernier attentat attire notre attention. Ils ont fait exploser un mur du château. Tous le monde s'accroupit, se cache le visage comme il le peut.

En me relevant, je peux voir l'étendu des dégâts. Les mangemorts qui s'échappent lancent des sorts à tout va. Je distingue Ron au milieu des gravas. Il cherche quelqu'un. Je crois qu'il appelle Lavande. L'explosion m'a sonné. J'entends comme un sifflement dans mes oreilles.

Je m'approche de lui. Il s'est accroupi. Il tient dans ses bras Lavande, a terre. Elle saigne beaucoup. Le souffle de l'explosion lui a arraché une jambe. Elle pleure, ou plutôt, elle hurle. Ron chante pour elle, il lui dit de se calmer, qu'elle va guérir. Mais elle ne guérira pas. La guerre lui a trop pris. Il ne reste rien. Je l'entends prononcer :

**« J'ai voulu la sauver, tu sais. J'ai réussi... »**

Elle lui murmure une autre chose. Il refuse. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas. Elle le supplie. J'ai mal un peu, je crois. Je n'avais jamais vu la mort si proche. Je pourrais presque la toucher.

Ron dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il doit avoir goût de sang, car le visage de Lavande en est plein. Elle saisit sa main, où sa baguette attend sagement, et elle la pose sur son cœur. Je crois que...

Il pleur. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme pleurer. A part moi, j'ai pleuré une fois. Je n'ai pas aimé la sensation.

Il murmure quelque chose. Un éclat vert vient trouver écho dans les prunelles de Lavande. Et Ron se met à sangloter. Il hurle de rage, de désespoir. Que m'arriverait-il si je devais tuer Hermione ? Lavande l'a supplié de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle avait eu trop mal avec cette guerre. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à subir des mois de rééducation, de douleur. Elle était si faible. Elle ne voulait plus lutter. Elle voulait partir en héros.

Une silhouette s'approche de Ron. Lavande a donné sa vie pour protéger Luna.

**« Tu la reverras dans l'eau delà. »** Lui dit Luna, posant une main sur son épaule.

**« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » **S'écrit-il en se levant. Il pointe un doigt rageur vers Luna et s'en va.

_**Oo°oO**_

**05h27**

L'orage gronde au loin, accompagné par un hurlement de douleur. Potter s'écroule à genou sur le sol, et un nuage de poussière se soulève. Il pose une main par terre, l'autre tient son ventre. Il se débat, sous les rires du lord.

**« Je te croyais plus résistant que cela Harry. Mais je me rends compte que tu n'es qu'un gamin, et que seule la chance t'a permit de me survivre jusqu'alors. »**

Le Lord ricane. Son rire gras résonne dans le parc de Poudlard. La fin est proche. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais je sais que lorsque les rayons pointeront à l'horizon, il y aurait un vainqueur et un vaincu.

Potter se relève, le doloris l'a affaibli considérablement. Il se bat encore pourtant. Il affrontera jusqu'à son dernier souffle Voldemort.

J'observe le parc. Il est anormalement silencieux. Les combats ont cessé. Tous attendent la délivrance. Ils savent que ce sont peut-être leurs dernières secondes.

Je sens mes jambes trembler. Mes forces me quittent. On se bat depuis si longtemps.

Un sort fuse et Harry l'évite. Pas assez puisqu'un nouveau cri déchire le ciel. Il retombe à genoux, il ne tient presque plus.

J'entends ta voix, Hermione, qui appelle ton meilleur ami. Tu cours vers lui, te jette à ses pieds. Tu es à genoux, devant lui, tu lui murmures quelque chose et embrasse son front.

Le Lord rigole, critique le dramatique de la situation. Mais tout à coup son visage se durcit et je comprends.

Un éclair de lucidité me traverse. Je repense à mon rêve. Tout s'éclaire. Le Lord est allergique à l'amour. Il avait réagit si violemment face à ces deux enfants échangeant un dernier baiser. Affrontant la mort les mains liées. L'amour qui vous lie, Harry et toi est plus fort que quiconque aurait pu l'imaginer. Dans ses ténèbres, Voldemort a pu s'entrainer à contrôler le flux d'amour coulant dans ses veines, à cause du sang de Potter. Mais l'amour que vous partagez est rare. Alors je m'avance à mon tour. Je sors du lot.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette supercherie ? »** S'exclame Voldemort

**« Draco... »** Sa voix est faussement surprise. **« Viens-tu donner le coup de grâce à ma place ? »** Ricane-t-il. **« Commence par la sang de bou****rbe. »** Le visage de Harry et le tien se tournent vers moi. Je m'avance, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Le Lord comprend que je ne changerai pas de camp. Même si je dois mourir. Il aurait espéré que je sois comme mon père, dans le camp de celui qui va gagner.

Lorsqu'il prend conscience de cela, il tend sa baguette. Le sort se forme sur ses lèvres. J'aperçois Ginny et Ron sortir de la foule. Tout le monde est comme subjugué. Plus personne ne bouge.

**« Avada... »**

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Potter et sur la tienne, Hermione.

Le Lord fait un pas en arrière, bégaye.

Tous les visages se tournent vers lui. On s'attendait à voir mourir Harry, mais le sort meurt dans la bouche de Voldemort.

Sa baguette tremble. Ou peut-être est-ce sa main ? De la sueur perle sur son front tandis que sa contenance le quitte peu à peu.

De nouvelles mains se posent avec amour et fraternité sur l'épaule du survivant.

A ce contact, des étincelles rouges jaillissent de la baguette du Lord. Il semble horrifié, même s'il essaye de se contrôler.

A ce moment là, une vague de compréhension traverse l'assemblée. Les mangemorts comprennent qu'ils s'éloignent de la victoire, et les autres, étudiants, Aurores, se voient s'en rapprocher. Tous se jaugent du regard. Le combat reprend, plus terrible qu'avant. Il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre, rien n'est acquis. Perdu dans tes yeux, je ne perçois plus le monde autour. Tu me souris, ta chaleur m'enveloppe. Je me sens prêt à franchir tous les obstacles. Je relève la tête. J'aperçois quelques mangemorts fuir. Puis je tombe sur le regard de Kellan. Il est là, devant. Il nous voit tous les deux, nous tenant la main. Dans son regard, je devine qu'il a comprit. Il sait maintenant que c'est toi et moi, et qu'il n'a jamais eu sa place dans l'équation. Il m'adresse un sourire presque invisible. Et il disparaît dans la foule. Il s'en va. Il ne fuit pas, il s'en va.

D'autres personnes rejoignent le groupe qu'on forme autour d'Harry. Tonk, Charly, George, Molly. Tous apportent leur soutien. Ils savent. Ils se tiennent par la main. De rage Voldemort cri. Il recule. Et Harry se relève. Il saigne abondamment, mais il sourit.

**« Tu devais absorber le sang de ton ennemi pour renaître, Tom, mais c'est celui là même qui est en train de te tuer. »**

Un rictus se forme sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Sa baguette a un soubresaut.

**« J'ai l'arme la plus puissante au monde, Tom. Tu n'as jamais pris en compte le pouvoir de l'amour. »**

Au mot amour, la baguette de Voldemort s'agite. Il ne la contrôle plus. Une foule de sort en jaillissent et se perdent dans les airs. Beaucoup de Mangemorts sont touchés. Le corps de Jédusor s'élève dans les airs. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retenti. Le corps de Voldemort s'agite se spasmes et d'autres mains encore se joignent à nous. Tous nos camarades, et je reconnais la plupart de Gryffondor. Kattie Bell, et d'autres encore. Le visage de Voldemort gonfle et il se met à crier. Il s'écrit qu'on le paiera cher, qu'il reviendra. Que ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Et toujours dans les airs, son corps surplombant le parc, il explose. Des tas de chair arrosent les combattants et je cache mon visage dans mon coude.

Le silence retombe, et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir :

**« Alors ça, c'était carrément écœurant ! »**

Un rire nerveux me répond, puis plusieurs. Peu à peu, on réalise que le cauchemar prend fin. Je lève mes yeux vers l'endroit où se tenait Voldemort. A la place de son corps, le soleil brille. Je sens vaguement un brin d'air venir caresser mon visage. Ta main resserre sa prise. Je baisse mes yeux vers toi. Tu rigoles. Je crois que ce rire hantera toujours mes pensées.

Mais le répit est de courte durée. Les mangemorts restant s'agitent. Ils essaient de fuir. Nous ne devons pas les laisser faire.

D'un commun accord, nous nous relevons. Ginny reste auprès d'Harry. Il est si faible. Et sa cicatrice saigne. Il tient sa tête entre ses mains et gémit.

Je m'éloigne de toi, je pars à la recherche des derniers ennemis. Je ne veux laisser fuir personne.

Mais les lâches s'enfuient de toutes parts.

Un dernier attentat attire notre attention. Ils ont fait exploser un mur du château. Tous le monde s'accroupit, se cache le visage comme il le peut.

_****__**Oo°oO**_

_**04h53**_

Je me bats. Cela fait des heures que le combat a commencé. Nous nous affaiblissons à vu d'œil. Je ne sens plus ma main. Elle est toute engourdie. Mon esprit aussi d'ailleurs. Je vois des corps tomber. C'est toujours la même rengaine. Les uns après les autres s'écroulent, raides, frappés par un éclair vert. C'est la même musique. Leur corps touche une première fois le sol, semble avoir un sursaut. Mais il rebondit juste dans un bruit sourd, avant de retomber lourdement, une dernière fois, sur le sol. La poussière âcre, marron, violente les enveloppe quelques secondes, formant autour d'eux un nuage morbide. La terre qui les a vus naître devient un tombeau froid et dur, et ils sont seuls. Un dernier soupire s'échappe de leurs lèvres, et lorsque la lueur verte dansant dans leur yeux s'envole, elle emporte avec elle leur âme impuissante.

Un couinement retentit dans mon dos. Je me retourne. Et là je le vois. Mon père. Mon cœur s'affole. Pas lui.

**« Draco. Il n'est pas trop tard »** Me dit-il en tendant sa main vers moi. **« Reviens dans le droit chemin. »**

Je regarde sa main tendue et mon souffle s'accélère. Je n'ai jamais pu lui résister. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir je me bats pour Hermione. Pour sa liberté. Pour la mienne aussi. Parce que je suis égoïste. Je fais non de la tête, avec obstination.

**« Cesse tes gamineries Draco et rejoins nous. »**

Je fais non de la tête à nouveau.

**« Jamais » **Dis-je enfin. Ma voix tremble un peu je crois. Je n'avais su faire face à mon père avant.

**« C'est à ****cause d'elle ! »** Crache-t-il en désignant Hermione non loin de là. Je tourne la tête et te vois. Face à toi se trouve Kellan. Mon cœur rate un battement. Et si tu partais avec lui ? Je secoue la tête. Non. Tu ne peux pas. C'est moi que tu aimes.

Comme si tu avais deviné mes doutes, ton visage se tourne vers moi, et ton regard s'accroche au mien. Tu me souris. J'ai cette sensation bizarre au creux de mon ventre, je me sens invincible.

**« Oui »** dis-je à mon père. **« Oui c'est elle. »**

Il renifle avec dédain. Au loin, je t'entends hurler à Kellan de se battre. Du coin de l'œil je te vois lui balancer des sorts à tord et à travers. Il les contre par de simples sorts de défense. Il ne te fera aucun mal.

**« En garde ! »** Dit-il en adoptant une position de défense. J'ai à peine le temps d'en faire de même qu'il attaque déjà. Il enchaine les sorts avec violence et précision. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à les contrer. Je sais que je dois relancer l'attaque car jusqu'à présent je n'ai pu que me défendre. Je dois l'épuiser, sinon je n'aurai aucune chance.

Il me connait. On s'est battu en duel tant de fois tous les deux.

Il me le dit, critique la position de mon bras, m'ordonne d'être plus rapide. Il ricane, me traite de faible.

Je lutte. Un sort me touche. Il m'envoie valser dans les airs. J'atterris sur les fesses, ça fait très mal. Elles sont toutes engourdies. Lucius s'approche de moi. Je pense un instant que ses cheveux ont blanchi. Il a prit un coup de vieux. Ma baguette s'envole et atterrit dans ses mains. J'entends ta voix m'ordonner de me battre, de ne pas abandonner. Ça me fait sourire. Sans baguette, comment veux-tu que je me batte ? Et puis je pense à la façon moldu. Je me relève avec hargne dans un sursaut de volonté. Je plaque mon père, nous tombons à terre. Il a lâché sa baguette, et la mienne. Elles sont à quelques mètres de nous. Je lui envoie mon poing dans sa figure. Sa lèvre éclate sous le choc et une goutte de son sang atterrit sur ma joue. Je serre sa gorge avec fièvre, il suffoque. J'ai envie de le crever, je ressens tant de haine, je ne souhaite que le voir mort. Je sens son cœur ralentir, il me lance un regard et je réalise que je suis en train de tuer de sang froid mon propre père. Je relâche la pression, il tousse. Il me pousse avec force, son visage reprend sa couleur d'origine. Il se jette sur moi, me frappe, dans le ventre sur le nez. J'entends un craquement. Je crois que c'est une côte. Mais je ne sens plus la douleur.

Finalement, j'attrape un bout de bois. Je le frappe avec, nos baguettes sont loin. Je ne les vois même plus. Je me défends comme je peux. Et tout à coup, je le sens tomber. Je baisse les yeux, j'ignore ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais le bout de bois a traversé son corps. Du sang s'écoule de sa bouche. Il tousse, crache. Son regard accroche le mien. Indéfinissable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent à ce moment là. Mais il me sourit. Ses dents sont rouges. Un rire de démon s'échappe de sa gorge, il a l'air d'un fou. Je l'accompagne jusqu'au sol. Un dernier souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je ferme ses yeux à jamais et laisse là sa dépouille.

L'orage gronde au loin, accompagné par un hurlement de douleur. Potter s'écroule à genou sur le sol, et un nuage de poussière se soulève.

_**Oo°oO**_

_**04h21**_

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux dans ta direction. Tu t'es pris un sort à l'épaule. Mais tu te relève. Je tue le mangemort qui t'a touché. Tu m'adresses un signe de tête pour me remercier et repars déjà. De mon côté, un nouveau mangemort arrive. Combien de temps nous battons nous ? Je crois que je le tue lui aussi.

J'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Un corps me percute. Ernie tombe sous mes yeux, raide.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Hermione. Elle l'a vu tomber. Elle a l'air consterné. Elle n'est pas triste. Pas encore. On ne réalise pas ce qu'il nous arrive.

Et je me bats. Cela fait des heures que le combat a commencé. Nous nous affaiblissons à vu d'œil. Je ne sens plus ma main. Elle est toute engourdie. Mon esprit aussi d'ailleurs. Je vois des corps tomber. C'est toujours la même rengaine.

_****__**Oo°oO**_

_**03h15**_

Peu à peu, les combats s'organisent. On apprend à connaître l'adversaire. La bataille a commencé il y a une heure. Des combats plus longs et plus éprouvants à chaque instant s'engagent, prenant l'allure d'une danse funèbre. Une dernière danse. Et de ce ballet gracieux et violent, ne sortira qu'un survivant, pour quelques minutes encore.

Je te surveille. Une partie de mon cerveau ne pense qu'à toi. Je dois savoir à chaque seconde où tu te trouves. J'ai peur. De te perdre. De te survivre.

Je t'entends. Tu es près de moi. Tu es avec Harry.

**« Vas t'en ! »** Dis-tu. **« ****Cache-toi**** pour l'affronter quand il arrivera ! »**

Le survivant refuse. Tu t'obstines. Lui aussi. Tu le supplies.

**« Je t'en pries Harry. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! Tu connais la prophétie ! Si tu n'es pas là pour le tuer, personne ne le pourras ! Va au château, cache-toi ! »**

Harry s'énerve. Je fronce les sourcils.

**« C'est hors de question Hermione ! Je ne vous laisserai pas seuls affronter ça ! Je ne me cacherais pas ! »**

Je t'entends renifler. Tu presses son bras, saisit le col de sa chemise et secoues son corps.

Tu le supplies une dernière fois de t'écouter. Il refuse. Tu frappe son torse avec ton petit poing. Je vous protège. J'assure vos arrières.

**« Harry ! Dis-tu, et ta voix est plus sûre, déterminée. Ta cape, tu l'as ? »**

**« Oui, Dumbledore m'a dit de toujours la garder sur moi. »**

**« Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit ! Met-la ! »**

**« Hermione.. »**

**« Mets-la ! Tu pourras nous protéger et les mangemorts ne t'attaqueront pas. »**

**« Ils ne m'attaqueront pas de toutes manières. Je suis à Voldemort. »**

**« S'il te plait Harry... »**

Une explosion retentit non loin. Nous nous courbons, évitons les projectiles. Le bruit résonne quelques secondes et meurt dans le parc.

Harry tient maintenant une cape dans sa main. Il la met et disparaît sous nos yeux.

**« Fais attention à toi. »** Dis-tu.

Tes cheveux s'aplatissent au dessus de ta tête et je devine qu'il embrasse ta tête.

Tu tournes enfin la tête vers moi, il est parti. Mais tout à coup, je vois une lueur jaune foncer droit vers toi.

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux dans ta direction. Tu t'es pris un sort à l'épaule. Mais tu te relève. Je tue le mangemort qui t'a touché. Tu m'adresses un signe de tête pour me remercier et repars déjà.

_**Oo°oO**_

_**02h15**_

Avec un soupir résolu, Potter nous dit qu'il est temps d'aller au devant du danger.

Main dans la main, nous sortons dans le parc. Il fait nuit. Quelle heure est-il ? Je l'ignore. Dans le ciel, la marque des ténèbres nous nargue. Elle projette sur nous des reflets verdâtres. J'ai toujours eu horreur de cette marque, bougeant d'elle même. Dans le ciel, elle semble nous attendre, vicieuse, attendant le moment opportun pour frapper.

Je tiens ta main précieusement dans la mienne. Ta peau est chaude. La mienne est froide je crois. Je ne veux pas te lâcher. On s'est promis de ne pas se dire adieu. De ne rien se dire. Mais je caresse ta paume avec mon pouce. J'aime bien sentir la douceur de ta peau contre la mienne. Tes mains aux ongles rongés, aux doigts tâchés d'encre, tes mains si douces. Tu tournes ton visage vers moi et tu me dis :

**« Promets-moi de rester en vie, Malfoy. »**

Tu me taquine, mais je devine que ta moquerie dissimule ton angoisse.

**« Toi même, Granger. »** Dis-je.

Tu souris mais ta lèvre tremble. Tu lâches la main d'Harry sur ta droite et te jette dans mes bras. J'ai le cœur qui se serre. Tu brises notre accord. Je ne sais pas si je t'en veux pour ça ou si j'ai envie de te remercier. Les deux je crois. Je t'accueille et te serre fort. Je sens ton odeur. Elle me remplit la tête. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Tu t'écartes de moi et tu me regardes dans les yeux.

Je comprends. Je pose mon front sur le tien. Je te caresse les cheveux. Nos lèvres se rapprochent. J'ai tant envie d'elles... Mais à quelques centimètres d'elles, le champ de force du château cède. On tourne notre visage vers le ciel. Déjà se profile la mort.

Je serre ta main un peu plus fort. Mon cœur s'accélère.

Autour de nous, les autres s'agitent. Les mangemorts attaquent. On riposte.

Peu à peu, les combats s'organisent. On apprend à connaître l'adversaire.

_**Oo°oO**_

_**10h06**_

Draco sursauta.

**« Ça va... Le cauchemar est terminé Draco. »** Dit Hermione en saisissant sa main.

Le blond balaya la pièce du regard. Il se trouvait dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Des bâches avaient été installées sur des pans de murs, dont les fenêtres étaient brisées ou le mur écroulé. Des centaines de lits meublaient la pièce, et des blessés s'entassaient sur les matelas.

Draco se releva et grimaça.

**« Ta blessure à la tête s'est rouverte. Probablement dans l'explosion qui a... tué Lavande. »** Dit Hermione en posant sa main sur le torse du garçon, le forçant à garder le lit.

En disant cela, la jeune fille tourna son regard vers Ron, assis sur une marche, l'air complètement abattu. Il avait les yeux dans le vide, les bras posés sur ses genoux.

Non loin de là, Harry portait un bandage autour de la tête, et des tâches de sang en souillait une partie, au niveau de sa cicatrice. A son chevet, Ginny tenait sa main avec dévotion.

Draco observa Hermione. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et elle grimaçait à chaque mouvement.

**« Je me suis soignée toute seule, les professeurs et madame Pomfresh sont débordés, mais j'ai encore mal. »**

**« Tu as une mine épouvantable Granger. Tu ferais peur à un détraqueur. »** Dit-il se rappelant d'une autre soirée à l'infirmerie, il y a de ça longtemps.

**« Ça, c'est parce que j'ai dû veiller l****e pire crétin de la terre toute la matinée. »** rit-elle se rappelant ce moment.

**« Crétin mais canon. »** Rit-il

Elle le couva du regard et se pencha vers lui. Elle embrassa son front.

**« Tu m'as fais peur, tu sais. C'est quoi, la troisième fois en une année que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital. »**

**« C'est parce que je suis amoureux de mon infirmière personnelle. »**

Hermione tiqua et Draco aussi. Gêné, il avoua :

**« Ça m'a échappé... »** Il baissa le regard et Hermione saisit sa main. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et embrassa délicatement la paume de Draco.

Puis elle plaqua son autre main sur le front du garçon et lui dit :

**« Tu devrais dormir encore un peu. Je vais voir s'ils peuvent te donner une fiole de potion sans rêves. »**

Elle disparu et Draco se gronda. Quelle idée d'avoir dit ça. Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle plus ? Elle venait de perdre Kellan, et bien d'autres amis...

Hermione réapparut et déboucha une petite fiole.

**« Ils ont dû partager les potions. Cette petite fiole ne sera efficace qu'une ou deux heures, mais c'est déjà ça. »**

Elle tendit la fiole à Draco qui l'avala cul sec. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il lui murmura d'aller prendre l'air et de se reposer plutôt que de le veiller.

Le sourire d'Hermione fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer.

**Oo°oO**

_Tadaaaaam ! Alors ? Verdict ? Ca change complètement car on est dans la tête de Draco, je me suis dis que ça pouvait être interessant d'avoir son point de vue. Vous pouvez vous amuser à relire ce chapitre de bas en haut, ça peut aider pour la compréhension. Enfin voila, pour la suite j'ai pas mal d'idées, on approche quand même de la fin, parce que je le rappelle, toute cette histoire est un méga flash back de Draco qui est dans le présent au moment du réveillon. Et ce chapitre, la bataille, a lieu en Juin. Enfin voila. Bisous Bisous_

_Peut-être la récation de Luna vous a interpellé. En fait, j'ai fais des recherches, et il était marqué qu'elle croyait dans l'au delà. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule personne avec Harry à entendre des voix derrière l'arc au département des mystères. Et il ne faut pas s'inquiéter non plus si elle rassure Ron par cette phrase, Luna a toujours la tête dans la lune, et quand elle parle de la mort de sa mère, elle a un ton léger, mais c'est pas pour autant que ça ne lui fait pas mal. Voilà. Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, vous allez en entendre parler dans les chapitres prochains ! :)_


	19. Mort pour la Paix

_Oh Oh Oh ! Et oui ! C'est moi, avec un nouveau chapitre pleiiiin de rebondissements ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Encore mille fois désolée pour le retard, j'ai tendance à beaucoup vous faire patienter, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. En tout cas, bonne lecture ! Bisous Bisous_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**** Mort pour la paix**

Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco ne s'aperçut pas que la baie vitrée s'était rouverte. Hermione passa derrière lui, faisant exprès de le frôler.

**« Dracooo ! Viens danseer ! »**

Draco sourit et répliqua :

**« Ma parole, Hermione Granger, tu es saoule ! »**

Elle ria et s'accrocha à la rambarde. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une nouvelle lueur, allumée par l'alcool.

**« Allez ! Ça fait hyper longtemps que t'es dehors ! Tes lèvres, elles sont toutes bleues ! »**

Hermione avança ses petits doigts jusqu'aux lèvres de Draco et les caressa délicatement, avant de ramener sa main près de son corps.

**« Tu l'aimais ? »**Demanda Draco de but en blanc.

Hermione se raidit, mais ne lâcha pas le jeune homme du regard.

**« Oui. »**Répondit-elle

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et il se tourna vers l'horizon, cherchant un réconfort dans le ciel.

Hermione, dessaoulée commença à partir, mais elle ajouta :

**« J'aime mes parents, Draco, j'aime Harry, j'aime Ron, j'aimais Kellan, et je t'aime, toi. »**

Il entendit la baie vitrée coulisser, le son de la musique augmenta, puis baissa de nouveau, prouvant à Draco qu'il était de nouveau seul.

Il n'avait jamais comprit de quelle façon Hermione et Kellan étaient liés. Comme des frères. Au même titre qu'avec Harry et Ron. Longtemps, il avait douté des sentiments qu'elle aurait pu éprouver pour le jeune Smith. Il était rassuré à présent.

Il soupira. Granger lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

On aurait pu penser qu'après la guerre, ils se seraient tombés dans les bras. Il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Pas de son plein grès, il avait fait un lapsus. Mais non...

* * *

Cela semblait à Draco que des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Deux semaines seulement. Cet épisode semblait déjà si flou. Comme un souvenir ancien. Pourtant, les blessures étaient récentes. Les cicatrices morales et physiques.

Draco avait passé trois jours dans cette infirmerie improvisée. De la grande salle, on avait transporté les blessés à la salle sur demande. Là bas, ils ne manquaient de rien. La grande salle quant à elle avait été réaménagé. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient repartis chez eux. Tous en fait, sauf ceux qui n'avaient plus de chez eux. C'était le cas pour Draco, Harry, Hermione qui avait lancé un sort à ses parents pour qu'ils l'oublient. D'autres étaient restés par choix. C'était le cas des Weasley. Molly aidait à l'infirmerie, tandis que son mari donnait un coup de baguette pour les travaux. Peu à peu, le château avait retrouvé sa grâce d'antan. Avec quelques marques d'un passé troublé. Ste Mangouste était débordé. Les ragots de couloirs racontaient que certains patients devaient dormir dans le hall d'entrée. Une fois remis de ses principales blessures, Draco avait passé son temps dans son dortoir. Hermione venait le voir, elle lui relatait des avancements des travaux. Elle lui avait raconté la cérémonie officielle pour les morts au combat. Elle lui décrivait le parc. L'herbe repoussait bien, cela contrastait avec les tombes blanches et formelles qui parsemaient le parc. Draco n'avait pas assisté à toute cette supercherie. Ça le faisait bien rire les grands mots du ministre de la magie.

Dans son dortoir, il se sentait coupé du monde, comme dans sa bulle. Il ne voulait pas y participer à cette guerre. Hermione lui avait dit qu'on ne l'y forcerai pas. C'est pourtant tout naturellement qu'il avait trouvé sa place près d'elle, sur le champ de bataille. Dire qu'il regrettait serait faux. C'est juste qu'il avait du mal à oublier. Il aurait préféré se préserver de tout ça. C'est dans ces moments noirs qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était faible. Il montrait les dents, jouait au dur, mais il n'était qu'un dégonflé. Mais il lui fallait juste un peu de temps.

Puis un jour, il avait osé affronter l'extérieur. Il avait repris part aux repas collectifs, il avait même mis un pied dans le parc.

Tout doucement, les jours l'avaient mené à ces tombes, jonchant le sol. Jour après jour, il lisait les noms gravés sur la pierre. Il aurait pu être à leur place. Lavande Brown. Ce nom. Ce visage. Au fond de lui, Draco était tourmenté par la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son visage. Il n'avait pas dit à Hermione que Ron avait ôté la vie de Lavande. Que c'est lui qui l'avait soulagée. Tous croyaient que la jeune fille avait succombé à l'explosion.

Quand il avait recroisé Ron, il était accompagné de Luna. Il pouvait voir que le roux se sentait coupable. Il avait porté si longtemps ce manteau de scrupules qu'il saurait nommer chaque maux le composant. Luna aidait Ron à garder la tête hors de l'eau. C'était assez inattendu. La première fois qu'il les avait vu ensemble, Draco avait cru rêver. Elle était la raison de la mort de Lavande. Une des raisons. Et puis après tout, la raison, c'était la guerre. Ron l'avait peut-être comprit. Ou peut-être souhaitait-il garder près de lui la dernière chose pour laquelle Lavande s'était battue. S'était sacrifiée.

Dans ce parc, près de la tombe de Lavande, Draco pensait à tout ça. Puis son regard accrocha une autre pierre. Le nom gravé dessus fit défaillir le blond. Là, sur cette pierre immaculée, une inscription noire gravée semblait le narguer. Deux mots se succédaient avec ironie. Kellan Smith. En dessous, des petites lettres formaient cette phrase : _« mort pour la paix. »_

Draco relit plusieurs fois l'inscription. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Kellan fichait dans le camp de ceux _« mort pour la paix »_. Dans sa tête alors, une pensée s'imposa à lui : Hermione.

Fou de rage, il rentra au château à la recherche de la jeune fille.

Il la trouva auprès d'un blessé. Il avait été empoisonné. Comme c'était de la magie noir, on cherchait encore l'antidote. Hermione s'était prise d'amitié pour ce jeune garçon. Il devait avoir 14ans à peine. Son visage perdait peu à peu de sa couleur. Ses lèvres noircissaient, l'extrémité de ses membres aussi. Rogue cherchait nuit et jour un antidote. Mais ce jeune garçon n'était pas le seul dans cet état là, aussi le maitre des potions était débordé. En ce temps de crise, les meilleurs maitres des potions avaient été appelé. Les meilleurs élèves leur servaient d'apprentis.

Hermione releva vivement la tête quand elle aperçu Draco rentrer dans la salle sur demande. Elle mit prestement son doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire.

**« Il s'est enfin endormi »** Chuchota t'elle. Elle se leva, assumant le regard tueur de Draco et se dirigea avec calme vers la sortie. Il la suivit avec raideur dans le couloir.

Elle s'arrêta, elle lui tournait le dos. Tout à coup, Draco ne sut que dire. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas Hermione la coupable, pour Kellan... Mais la jeune fille prit la parole :

**« Je savais bien que ce jour arriverai où tu tomberai sur cette tombe et où je devrai me justifier. »**

S'en fut trop pour Draco qui explosa :

**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu fais toujours tout derrière mon dos ? »**

Hermione se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. Elle soutint son regard sans faillir et attendit qu'il ait déversé sa bile.

Cette attitude énerva encore davantage le Serpentard qui mit un bon moment avant de se taire.

Une fois fait, il lança un très audible _« je te déteste »_ qui fit sourire tristement Hermione.

Elle ne dit rien toutefois, et Draco lança :

**« Défends toi. Vas-y ! ALLEZ ! »**

Posément, la jeune fille lui dit alors, en fixant avec intensité les prunelles du garçon :

**« Je n'ai pas à me justifier. J'ai fais pour Kellan ce que j'aurai fais pour toi ou pour Harry, ou pour n'importe qui d'autre »**

**« Ce mec est un tueur ! Il a cherché à me tuer, il a rejoint les rangs des mangemorts Hermione ! »**

Cracha Draco à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

**« Oui, et il t'a aussi sauvé la vie ! Il n'avait pas la marque sur son bras. Il était juste perdu, j'ai pas été là pour l'aider, parce que j'étais avec toi ! Alors j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour sauver son honneur. »** S'écria la jeune fille.

**« Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? »** Hurla Draco. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle, mais avec elle, tout lui échappait.

**« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » **Se récria t'elle.

**« Ta phrase prête à confusion Hermione. Mets toi d'accord et accepte le fait que je ne suis pas à la source de tous tes problèmes ! »** S'emporta t'il

Hermione poussa un petit cri consterné et répliqua : **« Quoi ? Tu me fais dire des choses que je ne pense même pas ! »**

**« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as dis que t'avais pas pu l'aider parce que tu étais avec moi. Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas que tu n'as pas pu l'aider à cause de lui, ou même à cause de toi ? »**

Hermione resta la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, puis elle pressa ses doigts légèrement tremblants sur l'arrête de son nez qu'elle massa quelques instants. Puis elle poussa un soupire et releva les yeux. Elle avait retrouvé son calme et elle s'adressa à Draco avec une voix mesurée et déterminée :

**« Tu n'es pas obligé de comprendre mes raisons. Je te demande juste de les respecter. »**

**« Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça. J'ai fais beaucoup de choses pour toi, mais ça c'est trop. Il a souvent été la raison de nos disputes, même crevé il nous fait chier. Il a failli me tuer, tu l'as défendu face à moi. Tu avais plus confiance en lui qu'en moi. Il t'a trahi, tu as fini par lui pardonner. Et finalement, pour un sacrifice de dernière minute, tu lui offres le statut de héros de guerre... »**

Hermione baissa le regard, bien consciente que Draco avait raison.

**« Je te demande juste une chose. Avec tout l'amour que tu me portes, si j'avais été à la place de Kellan, aurais-tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »**

Draco interpréta le silence qui suivit par une réponse négative. Aussi, il tourna des talons et partit, bien décidé à ne plus adresser la parole à Hermione. Il était tellement déçu, tellement jaloux aussi.

* * *

Au coin du couloir, Draco trouva Ron, tout seul, assis sur le renfoncement d'une fenêtre. Le roux semblait être déconnecté de la réalité. Mais pourtant, il releva son visage pour voir passer le blond. Décontenancé, Draco hésita? Devait-il s'arrêter ? Oh et puis après tout, il ne lui devait rien à ce Gryffondor. S'il faisait des efforts envers lui et Harry, c'était pour Hermione... Et comme là il était en colère contre elle.. Aucune raison de lui faire plaisir...

Le roux baissa à nouveau la tête, plus abattu que jamais. Draco s'arrêta à l'angle du couloir. Il ne pouvait pas passer son chemin comme ça. Il rebroussa chemin et vint prendre place auprès de Ron.

**« Ça fait quoi ? »** demanda le Serpentard. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce que ça faisait de perdre une personne chère. Il ne connaissait pas ce manque au fond du cœur. Il ignorait tout de la solitude contre laquelle on devait faire face.

**« Je pense tous les jours à elle. A son regard quand... **(Ron soupira, incapable de continuer.) **Je rêve chaque nuit de cet instant. Je revois la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteindre. J'arrive plus à dormir. Chaque chose que je fais me rapporte à elle. Elle est partout... Elle me manque tellement. »**

Draco observa le blond et soudain la lumière se fit dans sa tête.

**« Tu sais ce que je pense Weasley ? »**

Le roux parut surpris et l'invita d'un signe de tête à continuer :

**« Je pense que t'es rongé par la culpabilité, encore plus que par le chagrin. »**

Ron se redressa, son visage se durcit.

**« Tu racontes n'importe quoi Malfoy ! »** Siffla t'il. Mais son visage devint blafard, et Draco se souvint avoir toujours vu Ron rougir, pas blanchir.

**« Ça explique aussi le fait que tu laisses Lovergood t'approcher à moins de cent mètres. »**

**« Ce n'est pas la faute de Luna. J'ai fini par le comprendre. »**

**« Oh non, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Parce que ce n'est pas elle qui est responsable de la mort de Lavande, c'est toi. »**

Ron se leva comme sur un ressort et pointa un doigt vers Draco en lui criant :

**« Ça suffit Malfoy ! T'as intérêt à dégager et vite fait ! »**

**« Je sais ce que tu as fais. »** Dit-il simplement à l'adresse de ce dernier, gardant son calme légendaire.

Le roux se figea. Draco aurait pu deviner ses pensées. Il savait qu'à cet instant précis, Ron se demandait s'il allait le dénoncer ou s'il allait garder le secret.

Le Gryffondor se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

**« Je... je ne vois pas de quoi t... »**

**« Ça va Weasley, je ne dirai rien. »**

Ron se détendit, quelque peu soulagé. Après tout, Draco, même s'il avait changé, restait un Serpentard. Et il avait passé 6ans à les détester.

Ron se rassit et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

**« Weasley. Arrête un peu de te sentir coupable comme ça, c'est affligent. On dirait Potter. Tu as fais ce qu'elle t'a demandé. T'as rien à regretter. Tu l'as accompagné dans ses derniers moments. »**

**« Je n'ai pas pu la sauver... »** Gémit Ron

Draco trouva ça un peu pathétique, mais après tout, c'était Weasley.

**« C'est une devise chez les Gryffondors de toujours vouloir sauver tout le monde ? »** Demanda Draco en roulant des yeux.

**« Quoi ? »** Demanda Ron en relevant la tête.

Draco agita la main pour chasser cette pensée et Ron repris sa tête entre ses mains.

**« Tout ce que je dis Weasley, c'est que la culpabilité ne te sers à rien. Pense à Luna. Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle te colle comme ça ? Elle aussi se sent responsable de la mort de Brown. Mais en fait, personne n'est coupable. Si ce n'est Lavande elle même. Elle a choisi de protéger miss Blondie, elle savait pourtant ce qu'elle risquait. Toi, Loufoqua, personne n'est coupable. »**

Sur ce, il se leva.

**« Tu peux te morfondre tant que tu veux, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. »**

Il observa quelques instants Ron, qui avait resserré ses doigts autours de sa tête. S'apprêtant à partir, Draco entendit la voix faible de Ron lui parvenir :

**« Je voulais la quitter. »**

Ron leva son visage vers Draco et planta son regard dans celui de Draco.

**« Avant que vous n'entriez dans cette salle, je voulais l'emmener ailleurs, et la quitter. Je l'aimais tu comprends, mais je pouvais pas. Tout ça c'était trop. J'avais peur. »**

Étrangement, Draco se retrouva un peu dans Ron. Cette pensé le troubla. Il avait toujours détester Ron...

Mais la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été avec Hermione, était parce qu'il avait peur, lui aussi.

Finalement, Draco s'aperçut que Ron était rongé par les regrets.

**« Dans ce cas, ça change tout. »** Lui dit-il. Mais un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

**« Tu ne lui as pas brisé le cœur, elle est morte heureuse Weasley. Garde ça en tête. »**

Puis Draco s'en alla. Il apercevait déjà au loin Loufoqua arriver.

Il s'appuya contre un mur et les observa. A peine Luna arrivait-elle que Ron se jetait dans ses bras. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements et Draco comprit qu'il pleurait.

* * *

Draco déambulait dans les couloirs vides du château. Ses pas l'emmenèrent devant la bibliothèque. Des tas d'ouvrages avaient brûlés. Les mangemorts avaient mis le feu aux étagères. Elle n'avait pas encore été réparée. Seuls les professeurs pouvaient y entrer, pour chercher des remèdes pour les cas d'urgence.

Le blond pointa sa baguette vers le serrure qui s'ouvrit avec un simple « alohomora ». Ridicule se dit-il. Il entra dans la pièce. Le froid de la nuit s'infiltrait par les vitres brisées, provoquant des courants d'air qui faisaient voler la poussière et bouger les pages des ouvrages.

C'était le chaos là dedans. Les étagères à terres, renversées les unes sur les autres. Mme Pince avait dû faire une crise cardiaque en voyant son royaume dans cet état. Pensa Draco avec ironie.

S'avançant parmi les allées, il évita de marcher sur les livres. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici. Peut-être une curiosité malsaine ? Il se mit à arpenter la salle de fond en comble. Son regard se posa sur le titre des ouvrages. Mais un attira particulièrement son attention.

Draco saisit le vieux livre et retira la poussière qui le recouvrait. Des tas de débris, de pierres jonchaient le sol et craquaient sous ses pieds. Il saisit une chaise, testa sa solidité et s'assit dessus. Avec délicatesse il tourna la couverture de l'ouvrage qui lui révéla des pages usées. Une odeur de vieux livre parvint à ses narines et il huma ce parfum.

Il se rappelait sa jeunesse. Petit, il s'introduisait dans la bibliothèque du manoir et volait des ouvrages. Il les emportait avec lui et les lisait en cachette, dans un coin reculé du manoir, ou le soir dans son lit. La même odeur imprégnait tous ces livres et il sourit en repensant à ça.

Quand il était entré à Serpentard, il avait tout de suite pris possession des lieux. Il s'était fait sa place parmi les plus importants, et au fil des années, il était devenu le « prince des serpentards ». Alors, il devait jouer le jeu. Organiser des soirées illégales, martyriser les premières années, draguer les septièmes... Mais parfois, il venait dans cette bibliothèque en secret, et volait un ouvrage qu'il allait lire en cachette dans un coin reculé du château, ou le soir dans son lit.

* * *

**« Draco ? »** Fit la voix timide d'Hermione.

Draco sursauta, tiré de son sommeil. Il avait horriblement mal au dos et aux fesses. Ces chaises n'étaient pas confortables. Le visage intimidé d'Hermione apparut devant lui et lui sourit doucement. Il pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle venait pour se faire pardonner. Mais il ne voulait rien pardonner du tout. Il se leva d'un bond et cracha :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? »**

Le visage d'Hermione se fana et elle répondit :

**« Et toi alors ? Ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! »**

**« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »**

Hermione rougit et avoua :

**« C'est la carte du maraudeur de Harry. »**

Draco fut interpelé par cette réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'une carte venait faire là dedans ? Et qu'est-ce que Potter venait faire là dedans plutôt ! Mais il ne dit rien. Il connaissait Hermione. Il savait qu'elle cherchait à attiser sa curiosité pour engager une conversation moins froide et ainsi se faire pardonner. Lui servir un tas d'excuses qu'il finirait par accepter. Et qu'il oublierait de lui en vouloir.

**« Maintenant tu m'as trouvé c'est bon. Tu peux repartir. »**

Elle soupira :

**« Draco... »**

**« Tu peux repartir. » **Trancha t'il en la fixant d'un regard froid.

**« Draco, je... »**

**« Vas t'en ! »** Ordonna t'il un peu plus fort.

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma et son regard se durcit.

**« Il en est hors de question. »** Déclara t'elle sans ciller.

Draco fit un pas menaçant, et elle posa une main sur son torse, pour le retenir.

**« S'il te plait Draco. » **Murmura t'elle doucement.

Le garçon la poussa avec force et entendit un bruit sourd, signe qu'elle était tombé. Peut-être l'avait-il poussé un peu trop violemment ? Mais il ne jeta pas un regard vers elle et partit de la bibliothèque, le livre dans sa main gauche.

Il entendit un reniflement et son cœur se pinça avec force. En fermant la porte de la bibliothèque avec fracas, il se retourna enfin et observa les deux battants immobiles. Derrière, il y avait Hermione. Hermione qu'il avait repoussé. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard ? Draco posa sa main sur la porte qui bougea légèrement. Il inspira profondément et finalement s'en alla loin de cette bibliothèque de malheur, et loin d'Hermione.

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione qui observait son manège retint son souffle en voyant la porte s'agiter. Peut-être allait-il revenir ? Quand elle l'entendit partir, elle baissa la tête et pinça les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. Son regard tomba sur ses mains que les débris avaient écorchés. Elle saignait. Des bouts de verre étaient plantés dans sa peau. Son épaule aussi avait frotté contre le bois sec d'une étagère et l'avait sévèrement écorché. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se releva péniblement, les bouts de verre s'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa chair. Elle grimaça et une larme coula sur son visage. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle allait rester ici encore un peu...

* * *

Les couloirs de Poudlard reflétaient l'ambiance de l'après-guerre. Tout était morne. Chaque personne qui y passait n'y restait pas. Ils ne flanaient plus. Les couloirs étaient remplis de gens occupés. Personne ne s'arrêtait pour discuter, pour rêvasser.

Draco, en revanche, semblait errer dans les couloirs. Il marchait sans but, seul.

**« Malfoy ! »**

Draco s'arrêta.

**« Tu viens me persécuter de la part d'Hermione, Potter ? »**

Il ne se retourna pas mais il entendit le pas de Harry se rapprocher.

**« Comment va t'elle ? »** Continua Draco.

**« Je ne te répondrais pas, Malfoy. Et si je viens te voir, ce n'est pas pour te parler d'elle. »**

Draco daigna se retourner vers Harry, un peu déçu. Il s'inquiétait tout de même pour la jeune Gryffondor et aurait aimé savoir son état.

**« Pour quoi viens-tu voir le grand méchant serpentard alors ? »** Fit-il avec ironie.

**« Je t'en prie, Malfoy, pas avec moi, ce ton ne prends pas avec le Survivant. »**

Un sourire discret vint s'incruster sur les lèvres de Draco, mais il essaya de ne pas laisser paraître son amusement face à la répartie du « Survivant »

Le visage de Harry s'obscurcit légèrement et il commença à avancer. Draco suivit son mouvement, et ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus total. L'heure du couvre-feu allait bientôt arriver, et les lumières commençaient déjà à faiblir dans les couloirs.

**« Cette promenade est des plus romantiques, Potter, mais peux-tu me dire enfin ce qui t'amène ? »**

Harry se tritura nerveusement les mains et son pas se fit plus raide.

**« Voilà, commença t'il hésitant... Hahum... »** Il toussota légèrement et ignora le blond qui levait les yeux au ciel.

**« Allez Potter ! Accouche tu veux, je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! »**

Harry soupira. Il sortit de sa cape un livre corné et le tendit à Draco. Le blond le saisit et observa la couverture de cuir vert émeraude en levant un sourcil.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour envoyer une réplique bien sentit, mais Harry le devança en lui ordonnant :

**« Ouvre le à la première page. »**

Le blond hésita un instant, non désireux de faire ce que lui disait Potter, mais la curiosité l'emporta et il s'exécuta. Il se figea et Harry dût revenir sur ses pas car le Serpentard s'était subitement arrêté en plein milieu du couloir.

**« Je... Je l'ai trouvé quand on a fouillé les dortoirs... J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le lire. »**

**« Hermione le sait-elle ? »** Demanda Draco la voix rendue rauque par l'étonnement et l'angoisse.

**« Non. J'ai jugé préférable que tu le lises en premier... Mais ne lui dis surtout pas d'accord. »**

Draco fixait toujours la première page du recueil.

**« Et toi, tu l'as lu ? »**

Harry sembla mal à l'aise un instant et dit :

**« Peut-être bien. Tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux Malfoy... Mais je te conseille quand même de le lire. »**

Puis il laissa là le Serpentard et s'en alla. Draco referma le livre brusquement. Il n'en revenait pas. A nouveau il ouvrit l'ouvrage et fixa la première page, comme pour s'assurer que les mots qu'il y avait lu seraient toujours là.

L'encre formait toujours la même phrase. _« A quelque visiteur : Ce que tu tiens dans la main __contient toute ma vie. Ce que tu y liras n'est en aucun cas truqué, amélioré. Il s'agit tout simplement de moi. J'espère que la culpabilité de pénétrer dans mes pensées sans mon autorisation te poursuivras toute ta vie. Kellan Smith. »_

Le blond serra plus étroitement la couverture du bouquin et la pulpe de ses doigts blanchit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il prenait conscience d'un fait : il tenait dans la main le journal intime de Kellan Smith...

* * *

_Alors Alors ? Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y avait des rebondissements ! D'abord Kellan qui est considéré comme un "gentil" auprès de la population, ensuite Le journal intime... Et puis, on découvre un Draco vulnérable et tout gentil (enfin, il n'est pas sympa avec Hermione, mais c'est compréhensible, elle ne l'a pas prévenu pour Kellan ! Halaaaa ! Les triangles amoureux, que du bonheur ! XD). Quant à Ron, on découvre qu'il comptait quitter Lavande, il partage le secret de sa mort avec Draco... Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Bisous_


	20. Renaissance

_Voila voila ! Nouveau chapitre ! Un peu en retard, mais plus long que les précédents :) J'espère que vous êtes contents ;) En tout cas, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Renaissance**

_"Peu de gens ont le courage d'être lâches devant témoins."_

_Théophile Gautier_

_**Le 18-10**_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis rentré pour la première fois à Poudlard. J'ai passé les énormes portes en compagnie d'un homme et son chat. Je crois qu'à lui seul, cet homme incarne la désolation humaine... Ses longs cheveux gras poivre et sel retombent sur ses épaules. Son nez est crochu et ses yeux se plissent constamment, comme pour essayer de lire à travers toi. En plus, il faut dire ce qui est, niveau amabilité on repassera ! Il m'a fixé à travers la grille de longues minutes avant de se décider à ouvrir ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait froid dehors... Je suis rentré congelé dans ce château ! C'est une nouvelle vie qui débute. Nouvelle vie, nouveau journal. Cela fait maintenant près de dix ans que je tiens un journal. Ça paraît peut-être stupide, je ne veux rien oublier. Je pourrais utiliser une pensine, certes. Mais je n'y tiens pas. Je reste fidèle aux sources._

_Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? Je ne saurais le dire. J'ai le sentiment que c'était hier, et pourtant, ton visage s'efface peu à peu, Maitre Temps estompe tes contours. Il ne me reste de toi qu'un souvenir diffus, qui peu à peu s'éloigne. Je me souviens de ton rire, et de tes yeux. Ma petite princesse, j'aimerais que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé. J'aimerais t'avoir à mes côtés, profiter de toi encore un instant. Juste un instant ?_

_Je suis venu à Poudlard pour toi. Ma douce, pour te prouver mon amour pour toi. Ne m'en veux pas, je n'aurais pu résister à cet appel. Je ne pourrais être libéré que lorsque j'aurais accompli ce pour quoi je vis encore._

_En arrivant dans ce château, je ne me suis pourtant pas senti mieux. Qu'aurais-je donné pour rire avec tous ces élèves ? Le rire a quitté mon corps depuis bien trop longtemps pourtant. Je suis ici dans un but précis, et je ne le quitterai pas des yeux jusqu'à l'avoir atteint._

_A mon arrivé, ce personnage, Rusard, m'a conduit jusque dans le bureau de Monsieur Dumbledore. Il m'a trainé à travers les couloirs. Je sentais tous ces regards peser sur moi, tous savaient que je venais de Dumstram. Je suis certain qu'ils en parlent depuis des semaines, attendant de mettre un visage à celui à qui ils ont probablement déjà inventé toute une vie._

_C'est une sensation assez désagréable d'être regardé et étiqueté en temps que « nouveau ». Quand je suis rentré dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, un tas de têtes se sont retournées vers moi, et m'ont observé sans aucune gêne. J'ai gardé la tête haute, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je me suis installé à la table des Serpentard. Lors de mon entrevu avec Monsieur Dumbledore, il a posé une espèce de chapeau pointu vieux et tout rafistolé sur ma tête. Et ce même chapeau a crié « SERPENTARD » d'une voix un peu pincée. Le directeur m'a alors expliqué le principe des maisons, très vite fait cependant. Il m'a dit d'aller voir un des préfets pour m'aider à rattraper mon retard. Il m'a dit que ce serait plus logique que j'aille voir un préfet de ma maison, mais il a dit qu'au vue de mes notes à Dumstram, je devais être un bon élève, et que de ce fait, Hermione Granger pourrait me fournir les meilleures notes de toute l'école. Il a ajouté qu'elle le ferait avec grand plaisir._

_Ensuite, il m'a presque mis à la porte. Il m'a dit d'aller voir Severus Rogue, le directeur de ma maison, en cas de litige ou en cas de question. Il ne m'a même pas donné de plan de l'école. Il m'a juste expliqué à quel étage se trouvait tel ou tel lieu, comme la bibliothèque, la grande salle, etc. Mais j'ai compris l'absence de plan lorsque j'ai vu les escaliers bouger. Je me demande très sincèrement où je suis tombée._

_Je ne perds pas de vue mon objectif, je t'en fais le serment._

_Alors que j'écris, mon regard tombe sur une tâche sur ma main. Ça ressemble à un tatouage. Je sais que toi et moi avions la même. Nous étions les deux moitiés d'un même être. A présent, j'ai le sentiment de errer, seul, à la recherche d'un fantôme._

_J'ai été voir, cette fille, Hermione Granger. Elle m'a accueillie tout sourire, aussi fraiche qu'une rose. Elle n'est pas vraiment belle, et ses cheveux sont vraiment horribles. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait exister des cheveux tels que les siens. Je les aurais coupé depuis longtemps. Mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard. Une étincelle qui brille. Elle a un peu de tes yeux dans les siens. Elle ne m'a pas regardé comme le « nouveau ». Elle m'a demandé ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi. Je lui ai demandé ses notes de cours, et elle a demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas demandé à un préfet de ma maison. Elle a rajouté que ça m'aurait évité les regards en biais des autres, et les chuchotements méchants. Quand elle a vu que je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir, elle m'a expliqué les rivalités entre maisons. Elle m'a donné ses notes avec un grand sourire en ajoutant qu'elle était heureuse de m'avoir rencontré, avant que je ne sois « contaminé » à mon tour par tout ce « racisme ». Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle était née moldue, et qu'à cause de ce détail, elle se faisait insulter souvent. J'ai pris congé._

_Il fut un temps où le sang n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Pour toi non plus d'ailleurs. Toi et moi, on était bien. Et puis la vie nous a appris à nos dépends qu'une goutte de sang peut être la cause de bien des souffrances. Nous avons été séparé, pour une histoire de sang. Depuis, je ne côtoie plus les « nés moldu ». Pas parce que je les déteste, mais parce qu'on m'a appris à ne pas leur parler. Dès que j'ai eu sept ans, je suis rentré dans le monde des sangs-pur. On m'a présenté comme fils unique des Smith. J'ai fait mon apprentissage là bas. Ils m'ont appris à ne pas me mêler aux « sang de bourbe », ils m'ont fait selon leur imagination. Un sang pur ne devient que ce que ses parents veulent qu'il devienne._

_Avant que Granger ne me dise être une née moldue, jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je n'ai pas perçu une seule seconde sa différence. Et pourtant, elle l'est, différente._

_**Le 11-11**_

_Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas moi. Comment une fille comme elle peut aimer un mec comme lui ? Oh bien sûr, ils en sont encore aux non-dits._

_Quand j'ai croisé son regard, à Draco Malfoy, j'ai revu ces yeux qui me hantent depuis dix ans. Depuis ce soir là où tu m'as été arraché. Draco Malfoy a les même yeux que son père. Je vais me faire une joie de les lui arracher. J'ai trouvé ma proie, celui que je recherche. Il le sent. Il devine la menace qui plane au dessus de lui. Il ne sait pas encore s'il doit se méfier de moi. Il me déteste, je le déteste encore plus, lui et sa famille. Et la petite Granger dans l'histoire se retrouve au milieu du champ de bataille. Il n'aura suffit que d'un regard échangé avec Malfoy pour qu'il sache. Le jeu commence. Je vais le traquer, le hanter jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie. Je lui prendrai tout ce qu'il possède. Sa place de Roi dans cette école, sa réputation, et Granger._

_Je sais comment il fonctionne. Il n'attache aucune importance à quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qui lui importe ferait pâlir de honte son paternel. Elle porte une écharpe aux couleurs gryffondor. Hermione._

_J'ai déjà commencé le travail avec Granger. Finalement, cette fille n'est pas si terrible que ça. Je pensais qu'elle deviendrait vite agaçante. Mais non. Elle est intelligente. Je l'ai vite cerné. J'ai su dès les premiers jours, comment l'approcher. Je l'ai observé longuement. Plus d'une semaine en fait. J'ai su comment attirer sa sympathie. Alors je suis allé la voir lorsqu'elle était à la bibliothèque. Je l'ai remercié pour ses notes, et je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer un ou deux trucs, concernant Poudlard. Pourquoi les escaliers bougeaient, la couleur du plafond de la grande salle. Au début elle n'était pas bavarde mais dès que je lui ai parlé de ce fameux plafond, elle est devenue intarissable. Elle a presque courut pour aller me chercher ce bouquin, « L'Histoire de Poudlard » (à croire qu'elle connait la bibliothèque par cœur, elle savait exactement, au livre près où il était.). Un navet, ce livre. Je l'ai lu, pour lui plaire. Lui faire croire que je m'intéresse à tout ça. Bref. En quelques semaines, nous sommes devenus « amis ». Elle est souvent barbante. Elle parle toujours de choses hyper intéressantes, mais des fois elle a l'air super snob ! Un comble pour une sang de bourbe. Elle veut avoir réponse à tout, alors qu'elle est une née moldue ! En tout cas, cet après midi était jouissif. Je suis allé la chercher, à la bibliothèque. Il était là, ce crétin, à l'observer dans l'ombre. C'est franchement risible. Ce mec a peur pour sa réputation et il peut même pas s'empêcher de la regarder, avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Néanmoins, je l'ai appelé par son petit surnom « Mione », bien fort pour qu'il entende. Ça m'a valu deux regards noirs. Le premier, le plus jouissif, celui de Malfoy. Le second, une bagatelle, celui de la bibliothécaire. J'ai trainé Granger dehors, et j'ai lancé ce petit coup d'œil vers Malfoy. Cet échange de regard, c'est le signal. Il sait que je ne reculerai pas. Il sait qu'il n'y aura aucune règle dans ce jeu._

_**Le 15-12**_

_La vie à Poudlard suit son court. Ma douce, m'aimerais-tu encore si tu voyais celui que je suis en train de devenir ? Cela fait des années que j'aspire à cet objectif. J'entrevoie enfin un peu d'espoir d'assouvir ma vengeance. Ta vengeance, mon cœur, ma moitié. Tu n'apprécierais pas ce que je fais pour toi. On a toujours été comme ça. Les deux moitié d'un même être. Toi, ma blanche idole, et moi le noir démon. Quand tu riais, je pleurais. Quand tu faisais le bien, je faisais le mal. Ma tendre, ça a toujours été comme ça. Nous avions su trouver le juste équilibre entre nous deux. Mais je me suis retrouvé seul, et je n'ai plus de contrebalancer pour modérer mes ardeurs. Je ferme les yeux, et je revoie ta main s'arracher à la mienne. J'étais hors d'atteinte et tu as été emporté. Le seul qui restait n'était pas le bon. J'aurais dû prendre ta place._

_Je ne parle de toi à personne. Pour eux, je ne suis que le fils unique des Smith. Le sang-pur. S'ils savaient._

_Je ne parle pas de ça à Granger non plus. Après tout, elle n'est qu'une façon d'arriver à mes fins. Je la dupe par chacune de mes paroles, par chacun de mes gestes. Je l'ai invité au bal de Noël. J'ai fais ça parce que je savais que ça ferait enrager Malfoy. J'ouvre un peu plus la plaie. Si je pouvais, je lui arracherais le cœur à ce fils de mangemort. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il ne subisse le revers de la fortune. Tu auras ta vengeance, ma Douce._

_**Le 01-01**_

_Granger m'a offert un cadeau. J'ai halluciné. Je me suis senti mal parce que je n'avais rien pour elle. Alors je suis allé dans le parc enneigé. J'avais lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard que lorsque la neige du renouveau tombait, une fleur d'une blancheur exquise naissait. Alors, j'ai cherché cette fleur. Et je l'ai trouvé, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Je lui ai ramené. Elle m'a presque sauté au cou. Un peu excessif, mais ça m'a fait sourire. Ma Princesse, entends-tu ? J'ai souris ? Est-ce bien moi ? Depuis Noël, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. J'accorde un peu trop d'importance à Hermione Granger. Elle ne doit être qu'un objet. Si je dois la détruire pour atteindre Malfoy, je le ferai sans aucun doute. Mais elle m'a fait sourire. Et à ce bal, elle était d'une beauté angélique. Elle a éveillé en moi ce que je croyais avoir perdu à jamais._

_Je me souviens de ce Noël, il y a quelques années, où nous étions tous réunis autour du sapin. J'entends encore ton rire qui raisonne dans mes oreilles. Ma Moitié, tu as emporté avec toi ta joie et ta bonté. Il ne restait en moi qu'une épave, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il me semble que Granger amène un peu de clarté dans ces ténèbres. Mais elle ne doit pas. Il ne faut pas. Je vais remédier à ça. Je ne dois en aucun cas perdre de vue mon objectif. Je tuerai Draco Malfoy de mes propres mains, je laisserai le message à Lucius. Je lui rappèlerai ton prénom, ma Douce. Je les tuerai tous sans exception. Il ne restera plus rien des Malfoy._

_Le temps défile au château assez rapidement. Nous entamons une nouvelle année et je ne t'ai toujours pas vengé. Cela ne saurait tarder. Je tiens Granger par le bon bout, elle me mangera bientôt dans la main. Je l'ai d'ailleurs invité à sortir avec moi. Je lui ai proposé une bonne petite promenade sous le clair de lune. Elle a accepté avec joie. Je ne sais pas encore quelle attitude adopter. Je crois que je suis bien parti pour obtenir d'elle toutes ses faveurs. Je vois déjà Malfoy se plier de douleur quand il apprendra avec qui la belle Hermione passe ses soirées... Ça m'obsède. Quand je le vois, j'ai envie de le tuer sur place. Je me retiens, parce que dit-on, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. J'ai tout préparé. Malfoy mangera des pissenlits par la racine avant longtemps._

_**Le 15-01**_

_Le rendez-vous avec Granger ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Ça devait pourtant fonctionner comme je l'avais prévu ! Mais elle est plus accrochée à Malfoy que je n'aurais pu le prévoir. C'est dingue, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi loyal ! Je l'ai emmené se promener, nous avons trouvé une salle de classe vide. J'y avais installé un plaid avec un panier pic-nique. La porte était fermée pour toute personne extérieure et je l'avais insonorisé. On a mangé et beaucoup discuté. On a rit aussi. Et puis je l'ai embrassé. Tous les éléments étaient là. Un bon repas, une oreille attentive, un regard de feu et un sourire compréhensif. Elle a répondu à mon baiser. Ma douce, jamais je n'avais ressentis ça auparavant. C'était assez bizarre. Ça chatouillait dans mon ventre. Et tout à coup, je n'ai rien compris. J'ai senti un vide là où les lèvres d'Hermione étaient posées quelques secondes auparavant et quelque chose s'est abattu sur ma joue. Elle s'est mise à me bruler (ma joue), et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je l'ai vu qui pleurait et j'ai compris. Elle s'est levée et elle a dit d'un ton théâtral et dramatique :« Je pensais que TOI tu étais différent ! Je pensais pouvoir être amie avec toi ! Juste Amie ! Mais au final, tu es comme les autres ! Tu perds ton temps à espérer autre chose de moi ! Draco avait finalement raison! »_

_Et elle est sortie. A cet instant, je ne saurais te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti. C'était violent et soudain. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. En moi je veux dire. Je sais pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça, je m'y suis mal pris, je l'ai sous estimé. Je les ai sous-estimé. Ça me tue. Mon plan devait être infaillible. Je devais arriver à Poudlard, repérer les lieux, étudier Malfoy, ses habitudes. Détruire peu à peu sa vie, et finir par le tuer. Quitter Poudlard, te dire un dernier adieu. Ma princesse, comme tu me manques chaque jour qui passe. Je donnerai tout pour te connaître à l'âge que tu devrais avoir maintenant. Ma sœur, mon âme. Mon âme sœur._

_Cela fait des jours et des jours qu'Hermione ne me parle plus. Pire, elle me fuit. Je n'ai réussi qu'à les rapprocher un peu plus. Depuis que je suis ici, rien ne tourne plus rond._

_Je dois oublier ce qu'Hermione est devenue. Elle n'était qu'un moyen d'arriver à Malfoy, de l'atteindre. Entre Malfoy et moi, j'ai la sensation d'être le plus atteint._

_Ma Belle, si tu la voyais, tu te retrouverai en elle. Moi du moins, je t'y retrouve. Pas entièrement, bien sûr, mais elle est aussi bonne que toi. Elle serait prête à donner sa vie pour un inconnu. Un inconnu ! Tu as donné ta vie pour la mienne, n'est-ce pas. Quand ils sont arrivés, tu m'as poussé dans l'armoire à disparaître alors qu'ils entraient. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui arrivait. Tu rentrais avec moi dans l'armoire, quand cette main t'a saisi. Il t'a emmené. Les yeux orage se sont posés sur moi, ils me promettaient de me retrouver. Il t'a arraché à moi. Tu as lâché ma main, et d'un coup de pied désespéré, tu as refermé la porte de l'armoire. Ce fut le trou noir. La porte s'est rouverte sur un salon qui m'était connu. Madame Smith était là, le visage creusé d'angoisse. Son mari est arrivé quelques secondes après. Il m'a demandé si vous alliez suivre, toi, papa et maman. J'ai dit non. Non, vous n'alliez pas suivre. Vous aviez été pris par les mangemort. Alors Mason a pointé sa baguette sur l'armoire et l'a détruite, pour empêcher les mangemort d'arriver jusqu'ici. Ils ont détruit le seul espoir qu'il me restait de te voir franchir cette armoire._

_Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'avais à peine six ans. Je criais, je refusais de me calmer. Je hurlais à l'injustice. Pourquoi disaient-ils qu'ici j'étais en sécurité alors que j'avais toujours considéré ma maison comme l'endroit le plus sûr ?_

_Et ils m'ont dit. Ils ne m'ont rien caché. Ils m'ont dit qui étaient ces mangemorts, pourquoi ils s'en étaient pris à nous. Ils m'ont confié que ces gens écoutaient un maitre (mort à cette époque) qui leur disait de tuer toutes les personnes nées moldus. Ils m'ont dit que eux étaient des sorciers, et que mes parents leur avaient fait promettre de s'occuper de toi et moi s'il arrivait un problème. Ils ont tenu leur promesse. Ils m'ont présenté comme leur fils lors de mes huit ans. Les sorciers de « sang-pur » présentent leur enfant quand ils ont atteint les huit ans. Ils ont trafiqué des documents, graissé la patte de plusieurs employés, et aux yeux de tous, Elena avait été enceinte et avait donné naissance a un fils unique. Moi. J'ai grandi à l'abris des meurtres. Mason et Elena m'ont raconté comment ils ont connu nos parents. Les Smith avaient rencontré nos parents totalement par hasard. Mais ce fut le coup de foudre pour tous les quatre. Ils gardaient leur amitié secrète à cause de cette guerre. Lorsque Mère avait donné naissance, ils ont pris peur, et ont fait promettre aux Smith de protéger leur progéniture dans le cas où il leur arriverait malheur. J'ai été épargné et protégé par une promesse faite d'amitié. Tu aurais dû être avec moi toutes ces années. Mais tu n'es pas là, à mes côtés. Tu es morte. Je le sais. Je l'ai senti. J'ai senti des semaines durant tout le calvaire que tu as enduré. Toute cette douleur... J'avais des migraines atroces, parfois, des bleus apparaissaient sur ma peau sans raison. J'ai même failli mourir. Je me languissais d'un mal qui trouvait sa source en toi, ma sœur, ma jumelle. Nous avions toujours eu ce lien, renforcé par notre condition de sorcier. Mais je me forçais à me nourrir, à prendre soin de moi, parce que si le lien marchait dans un sens, et que je ressentais ta douleur, je me disais que tu pouvais sentir aussi ce que je sentais. J'essayais de te maintenir en vie à travers moi. Longtemps je massais mes pieds, je prenais des bains chauds, je mangeais et riais dès que je le pouvais. Je jouais dehors, me forçais à voir du monde, à vivre. Quand tu es morte, je vais t'avouer. Ça a été une libération pour moi, et aussitôt après, ça a été un cauchemar. Une libération parce que je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur, et un cauchemar justement parce que je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Tu étais morte. Des jours durant, je ne me suis plus nourris. J'ai perdu des kilos. Je t'avais perdu toi. Ma moitié, ma sœur jumelle. Mon cœur, tu m'as laissé seul. J'ai perdu l'équilibre._

_**Le 02-02**_

_Je n'en peux plus. Je pensais pouvoir oublier Hermione, passer à autre chose. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de me servir d'elle pour atteindre Malfoy. Mais le fait est que c'est impossible. Quand je suis à ses côtés, je me sens revivre. C'est comme si toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Elle me rend le sourire. Je pensais feindre tout cela, mais je me rend compte que je n'ai jamais pu feindre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle me fuit comme la peste. Je dois régler ça. Je ne dors plus depuis des jours entiers, je cherche le moyen de me faire pardonner. Mais je n'arrive pas à la coincer, à l'obliger de m'écouter. Je n'ose pas trop non plus. Je suis désemparé. Que faire, que dire, que penser ?_

_**Le 14-02**_

_J'ai fini par aller voir Malfoy. Entre Hermione et lui non plus, ça ne va pas trop. L'ambiance est tendu. J'ai saisi ma chance. Je lui ai demandé conseil. Il m'a répondu un truc vague, du genre « contente toi d'être son ami »... Ça ne m'a pas beaucoup avancé. Mais quelque chose m'a poussé à aller la voir ce jour même. C'est le regard de Malfoy. J'ai lu dans son regard la peur, quand il a compris que j'aimais vraiment Hermione. J'ai su qu'il n'allait pas la laisser partir, à cause de moi. Alors j'ai saisis ma chance rapidement. Je savais qu'il allait mettre du temps à se décider. Je l'ai bien étudié, Malfoy, et je sais qu'il calcule chacun de ses actes. Il allait peser le pour et le contre de pardonner à Hermione. Je devais saisir ma chance et profiter du temps qu'il allait mettre à réfléchir. Je savais où trouver Hermione. Je suis allé directement à la bibliothèque. Je l'ai trouvé là où je le pensais. Même table._

_Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait parler. Elle s'est levée et a voulu partir, mais je l'ai retenu en lui prenant la main. Elle était énervé au début, mais j'avais bien révisé mon speech. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé pour l'autre soir, que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, mais qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle avait attisé en moi un sentiment que je pensais ne plus jamais goûter. (là elle a eu l'air désolé). Ensuite, et avant qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit, j'ai continué en disant que je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque, mais que je serais heureux d'être son ami, que je préférais cela plutôt que de ne plus la voir du tout, et que je saurais m'en contenter (là, elle a paru septique). Puis je lui ai dit que j'avais bien vu qu'en ce moment elle n'allait pas bien, et que je ne pouvais pas me vanter d'être à la source de ses maux, mais que je voulais tout faire pour les lui rendre plus supportables. (Là sa lèvre a tremblé et les larmes sont apparues dans ses yeux.). Pour finir, je lui ai dit qu'elle me manquait terriblement, et en riant, je lui ai avoué avoir quelques difficultés dans un cours. Ça l'a fait rire et elle a hoché la tête en se rasseyant. On s'est regardé un instant en souriant et elle a sorti son cours de potion. Elle a commencé à m'expliquer comment faire mon devoir, mais très vite j'ai perdu le fil de ses mots. J'étais concentré sur ses lèvres et au bonheur de la retrouver. Elle a soudain relevé la tête quand la porte à claqué. Draco Malfoy venait de s'en aller. Très vite, elle s'est excusée et est partie. Elle est revenue ensuite, une bonne demi heure après, elle a récupéré ses affaires et m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à régler. Je lui ai fait promettre de me rejoindre une fois l'affaire réglée. Elle a promis et elle a tenu parole. Quand elle est arrivée, je l'ai emmené se promener dans le parc. J'avais fait venir de la part d'Elena des gâteaux et des bonbons, et j'avais disposé tout ça sur une table. Quand elle a vu ça, elle s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit :_

_« Kellan, il ne se passera rien entre nous... »_

_Je lui ai dit que je savais ça, mais que c'était un repas d'excuses. Alors elle a accepté volontiers, et on a passé le reste de la soirée ensemble. C'est si bon d'être de nouveau avec elle..._

_**le 27-02**_

_Quelques jours ont passé. Hermione a changé. Je soupçonne Malfoy d'être la cause de tout ça. Elle est arrivée en pleurs et a fondu dans mes bras. Elle m'a tout dit. Tout. Elle, Malfoy, leur nuit ensemble, leur dispute. Elle m'a demandé une faveur. Elle a dit que c'était une faveur idiote, qu'elle se sentait bête et profiteuse. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas utiliser les sentiments que j'avais pour elle pour atteindre Draco. Mais j'ai accepté de l'aider avant même de savoir ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait si elle laissait échapper un de ces jours qu'on était ensemble. J'ai compris où elle voulait en venir. Quand elle a vu ma tête, elle m'a dit un truc du genre « je sais que c'est idiot, je m'en rend compte, mais tu vois, je l'aime. Je l'aime si fort, et en même temps, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, je me sens vulnérable, et je voudrais qu'il croit qu'il n'est pas indispensable... Tu vois. Mais c'est bête, tu as raison. Toi tu assumes tes sentiments. Je t'admire. »_

_J'ai reçu un poignard en plein cœur. Elle le sait. Elle a mal. Elle a même failli renoncer à notre amitié. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas sain, qu'elle savait que je ne pourrais jamais me contenter de son amitié. Mais je ne voulais pas la perdre, alors j'ai accepté. Et puis, pour moi aussi ça peut être utile. C'est un point marqué dans mon camp. Malfoy aura peur de moi. Peur de ce que je pourrais lui ravir. Et Hermione ne tarda pas à entrer inconsciemment dans mon jeu. Elle fit tout pour changer, elle me demanda des conseils pour devenir de marbre. Je sais bien ce que tu en penserais. Mais elle avait tellement l'air perdu, triste et désespéré que j'ai accepté. J'ai fait tout ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Je sais bien, ce n'est pas bon pour elle. Rejeter ce qu'elle est vraiment. Mais j'ai la sensation de me rapprocher d'elle à chaque conseil qu'elle me demande. Chaque chose que je fais pour elle est là pour lui rappeler que je suis là pour elle. Quoi qu'elle fasse, je ne dirais rien. Si elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux et voir tout ce que je pourrais lui offrir. Je serais prêt à cesser la lutte avec Malfoy, prêt à oublier ma vengeance... Oui, à toi ma Douce, je te le dis. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je me venge. Mais c'est la seule chose qui me maintient en vie. Hermione pourrait devenir cette chose. Si elle essayait..._

_**Le 20-03**_

_Je tourne en rond. Je viens de voir une chose terrible. J'en suis retourné. La douleur est telle que je me sens mourir de l'intérieur. Ça me consume, ça me ravage. Malfoy et Hermione. Ils se sont vus, je le sais. Je suis arrivé dans ce couloir, avec d'autres Serpentard. Il partait dans un sens, Hermione dans l'autre. Mais j'ai su. Je sais toujours ça. Ils se sont pardonnés, ils s'aiment. Hermione ne sera jamais à moi. Elle a toujours été à lui. Je ne suis que l'ami. J'ai espéré. Toutes ces semaines où elle est restée avec moi, où elle cachait ses sentiments me confortaient dans l'idée qu'un jour, elle l'oublierait et qu'elle me reviendrait. Le fait est qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de l'oublier. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'a voulu, mais ça lui est impossible._

_C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Je dois l'avoir, la posséder. J'en crève un peu plus chaque jour, ça me tue. Je ne pensais pas en arriver à de telles extrémités pour une fille. Vraiment, je ne me reconnais plus. Je devais juste venir, tuer Malfoy et repartir. Je dois réévaluer mes plans..._

_**Le 03-04**_

_J'ai fait une chose mal. Ma Princesse, si tu étais en vie, tu me haïrais. Je me hais aussi. J'ai rejoins la cause de ta mort. Je m'étais juré de tous les tuer. Mais cela ne change rien. Je les tuerai tous. Je les hais tous. Mais je veux Malfoy en premier. Je maitrise la situation. Je sais où je vais, dans quoi je m'engage. J'ai vu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et j'ai vu Lucius Malfoy. J'ai tout raconté au sujet de son fils. Si tu avais vu sa tête. J'ai retrouvé les yeux orage, ma douce, et il n'avait pas l'air satisfait de ce que je lui rapportais. Il ne se souvenait pas de moi, bien entendu. Quand j'étais plus jeune, alors qu'on me présentais au monde sorcier, j'avais changé. On m'avait teint les cheveux, j'avais pris un an, et Malfoy avait pris de nombreuses autres vie. Pourquoi se serait-il souvenu d'un petit enfant qui avait échappé à sa baguette ? Quelques années plus tard, je l'avais devant moi, je l'ai affronté du regard, et je n'avais pas peur._

_**Le 15-04**_

_Je ne peux plus attendre. Je tourne en rond. Je les vois tous les deux, et je sens Hermione qui s'éloigne de moi un peu plus à chaque instant. Malfoy a mis en place un plan. Mais je sais que ça ne pourra pas marcher. Hermione sera toujours là pour empêcher Malfoy de faire une bêtise. Mais je dois saisir ma chance. Je dois le tuer de mes propres mains. Je ne peux laisser ça à Voldemort ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Je veux lui arracher le cœur comme on m'a arraché le miens. Toi, Ma Princesse. Alors qu'il expirera son dernier souffle, je lui rappèlerai ton prénom. Oh, bien sûr, Draco Malfoy n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Mais son père oui. Il m'a pris ma jumelle, je lui prendrai son fils unique. Je graverai sur sa peau, sur son cadavre ton nom. Julie Darmiens._

_**Le 27-04**_

_J'ai eu ma chance. Je l'attendais. Je savais qu'il allait tenter de partir, jouer les héros et sauver sa mère. Il a traversé le parc, et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je voulais le tuer de la manière Moldu. Mes racines. Nos Racines, Julie, ma Belle. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'atteindre. Une lumière est sortie de sa poitrine et m'a projeté en arrière. Lui aussi est tombé. Le sort était puissant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai entendu la voix d'Hermione. Alors je suis parti. J'ai regardé ce corps étendu par terre, et je suis parti. Je savais que cette chance ne se représenterait jamais. Au début de l'année, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion. Qu'importe qu'on me voit le tuer, je l'aurais fait. Mais là, je ne voulais pas blesser Hermione. Elle m'aurait détesté toute sa vie._

_J'ai laissé passé peut-être ma seule chance de te venger pour elle. Elle qui ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime. Qui ne sera jamais mienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre la vraie nature d'un Malfoy. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que je suis le seul à lui porter un amour sans limite. Je suis prêt à tuer pour elle. Malfoy, le ferait-il ? Il est trop lâche pour ça. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard a été la soif de vengeance, et ma ruse. Mon sang aurait dû empêcher ça. Mais mon dessein était trop prononcé pour m'envoyer ailleurs que dans la maison du mal._

_Je parviendrai à mes fins, qu'importe que je doive attendre encore. Cela fait dix ans que j'attends de te venger, je ne peux pas tout faire foirer alors que j'approche du but._

_**Le 03-05**_

_Il m'a provoqué. « Tu sais celui (l'amour) auquel tu n'auras jamais accès. »_

_Quel petit CON ! Je vais lui faire la peau !_

_Pour me venger, j'ai joué les victimes. Hermione a prit mon parti, c'était jouissif, la tête de Malfoy à ce moment là. Cela ne peut plus durer. Le temps passe, les projets du maitre se concrétisent. D'ici Juin et la guerre éclatera. J'aurais aimé n'être que dans mon camp, dans ton camp, ma Belle, malheureusement, j'ai dû faire des concessions. Je veux par dessus tout tuer Malfoy. Je le ferai. Le champ de bataille est sûrement ma dernière chance d'y arriver. Il se méfie trop de moi à présent, il ne restera pas seul avec moi. L'étau se resserre autour de nous. Nous ne sommes que des pions sur un échiquier. Nous n'avons finalement pas notre place parmi eux. Je prouverai à Hermione que je suis le seul à la hauteur de son amour. Lorsqu'elle saura tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, elle ne pourra que m'aimer, non ? J'aimerais pouvoir m'en convaincre. Elle va me détester. J'allais le tuer. Celui pour qui elle ne cesse de se battre. Si elle savait que c'est mieux pour elle. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'aimer. C'est contre nature._

_Pourtant, je sais que tuer Malfoy ne fera qu'enlever une épine du pied de son père. Je voulais arriver à bout de son fils pour le faire souffrir, lui enlever la chair de sa chair. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est bien plus que cela. Malfoy et moi aurions pu être amis, dans un autre temps. Mais il y a Hermione, la belle Hermione. Hermione qui a dans sa main notre cœur, à Malfoy et à moi. Elle est à présent la seule raison de notre haine. De ma haine. La seule raison qui me pousse à vouloir l'éliminer. Je ne peux supporter la place de second qu'elle m'a octroyé. Je désire plus, toujours plus._

_**Le 27-05**_

_La fin approche. Le Lord a choisi sa date. Il se permet de choisir. Il attend ça avec une impatience à peine cachée. La date est la même que le bal organisé par l'école. Tout cela n'est que pur hasard... mais si j'en crois les bruits de couloirs, ça ne l'est pas. Peu importe. Notre sort est fixé. J'ai peur._

_**Le 06-06**_

_Le chiffre du diable dit-on. C'est sûrement vrai. C'est ce soir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter. C'est idiot. Mais je n'ai jamais ôté la vie. J'ai failli le faire, il y a quelques mois. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir ce que je ferai le moment venu. Et aujourd'hui, c'est l'échéance. Je sais qu'elle l'aime. Je sais que jamais je ne l'aurais. J'ai essayé de me voiler la face, je me disais qu'une fois qu'il serait parti, elle se consolerait dans mes bras. Mais le fait est qu'elle ne serait pas consolable. Je n'aurai qu'une partie d'elle, alors que je la veux dans son entier. Ma décision est prise._

_**Le 06-06**_

_Elle est si belle. Dans sa robe blanche, j'ai assisté ce soir à la descente des escaliers d'un ange. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui. Et j'ai vu dans son regard à lui qu'il l'aime au moins autant que moi, et bien plus encore. Je suis descendu aux cachots, dans le dortoir Serpentard, et je vais tout lui raconter. Je vais lui laisser ce carnet, pour qu'elle sache, pour que tu saches, Hermione tout ce que j'ai pensé. Hermione, son Hermione, sache que je t'aime très sincèrement. Je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aime. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber si bas. Et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment d'être devenu grand. Si l'on s'était connu d'une autre manière, si je n'avais pas été aveuglé par ma soif de vengeance, s'il n'était pas ton âme sœur, tu dois savoir que j'aurais été l'homme parfait pour toi. Je serai devenu celui que tu croyais que j'étais. Tu m'as fait confiance. Tu n'as cessé de me montrer l'homme que j'aurais pu être. Mais il a toujours manqué une partie de moi. Julie. Je n'aurais jamais pu être entier, même si tu m'avais complété. J'ai essayé, très fort d'être meilleur. Il a réussit, mais je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment voulu. Tout doit se terminer ce soir. Pardonne moi d'être aussi faible, de ne pas pouvoir me battre si tu n'es pas entièrement à mes côtés. J'ai choisi. Tu ne peux rien contre ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la mienne, ni celle de personne. Crois le ou pas, j'ai vraiment essayé de te nuire. Et puis tu m'as sourit. J'ai aimé toutes nos conversations, j'ai aimé ta droiture autant que je l'ai détesté. J'aurai aimé te posséder, mais tu n'appartiens qu'à lui. Ça a toujours été lui. Si tel est ton choix, je te prouverai mon amour. Je ferai tout pour que ta vie soit heureuse. Tu m'as donné de la joie, tu m'as aimé autant que tu pouvais le faire, mais d'une façon amicale. Ça a toujours été clair pour toi. Je me suis persuadé que tu te refusais de voir la vérité en face, que tu avais peur de ce que tu ressentais. Mais la vérité, c'est que c'est moi qui me suis voilé la face._

_Ne m'en veux pas. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, mais je n'ai pas joué avec toi. J'étais moi même. Tu me rendais meilleur un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais il y avait quelque chose en moi qui manquait. Je parle comme si j'allais mourir, mais si tu lis ceci, c'est que je le suis. Alors voilà. Je te dis Adieu. J'ai aimé être juste ton ami. J'ai aimé te prêter mon épaule, lorsque tu n'allais pas bien. J'aimais être celui qui te voyais faible, car je gardais le secret de ta sensibilité avec moi. Je serai ton ange gardien, je veillerai sur toi. Je t'aimerai dans l'au delà._

_A jamais._

_Kellan._

* * *

Draco referma soigneusement le carnet, les larmes aux yeux. Les pensées de Kellan l'avaient vraiment touché. Smith était venu ici parce que Julie Darmiens était morte. Il avait voulu tuer la progéniture de Lucius pour se venger, ignorant que Draco s'était lié d'amitié avec la petite Julie, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans les cachots. Cette révélation le torturait plus que cela n'aurait dû le faire. Julie était la sœur jumelle de Kellan. Avoir été si proche de l'une et avoir essuyé une tentative de meurtre de la part de l'autre... Ils auraient pu être amis. Draco n'en voulait plus à Kellan d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait fait pareil. Tout ça le dégoutait. Il avait tant haï Kellan, se retrouver à le comprendre le perturbait. Draco se pencha sur le côté, une larme roulant doucement sur son visage blême. Il vomi par terre. Ce journal lui enlevait un poids pour lui en donner un nouveau. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'être ce qu'il était.

Il resta là de longues minutes, les paupières fermées, transpirant, ressassant tout ça. Des jours entiers il resta dans le noir, dans sa chambre. Harry lui apportait de quoi manger, ainsi que des nouvelles. Aucun des deux n'abordaient le sujet « Hermione ». Draco s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi, et de continuer. C'était plus fort que lui. Il allait mal, c'était comme s'il voulait décharger son malaise sur Hermione. Comme s'il voulait la faire souffrir autant que lui souffrait.

Et elle l'aimait assez pour supporter ça.

Pris d'un nouvel élan, près d'une semaine après leur dispute, Draco alla la trouver. La jeune fille était à l'infirmerie, près du patient empoisonné. A la vue de son visage, elle venait de passer une nuit blanche. Des cernes violacés tiraient ses traits et ressortaient sur sa peau pâle et grise. Lorsqu'elle le vit toutefois, son regard s'éclaira avant de s'assombrir de nouveau, probablement lorsqu'elle se souvint de la dispute. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et elle obéit à contre cœur. Draco savait qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser son patient, mais le garçon lui offrit un petit sourire, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait le laisser seul.

Draco l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle sortit et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle, la tête basse.

Un lourd silence pesa sur eux de longues minutes. Draco la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait un peu maigri, depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle paraissait encore plus cassable qu'à l'ordinaire. Son teint était moins lumineux et Draco se dit que tout le monde devait être comme ça. Le regard anthracite du jeune homme se posa sur chaque parcelle de son corps, jusqu'à voir sa main. Il reçu comme un coup de poignard en s'apercevant qu'elle avait la main rouge, et que les blessures provoquées par les bouts de verre s'étaient infectées. Il s'approcha brusquement de la Gryffondor et saisit sa main, la portant plus près de son regard.

**« On peut savoir ce que c'est que ça ? »** Demanda t'il sévèrement.

La jeune fille garda les yeux baissés et retira violemment sa main.

**« Tout d'abord, commença t'elle d'une petite voix, je dois te dire une chose... Il y a une semaine, tu m'as posé une question. Tu m'as demandé si, avec tout l'amour que je te portais, j'aurais fait pour toi ce que j'ai fait pour Kellan. La réponse est non, et tu l'as bien compris. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu t'imagines. »**

A cette phrase, le cœur de Draco se serra, et il attendit alerte et angoissé qu'elle finisse.

La Gryffondor releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du garçon.

**« Je ne t'aurais pas pardonné aussi facilement qu'à Kellan, tout simplement parce que j'en attends plus de toi. Je t'aime, Draco, et que tu en doutes me fait mal. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de te pardonner d'avoir trahi mon amour. Tu es celui pour qui je me suis le plus battu, celui pour qui je me suis investi corps et âme. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de la part de celui que j'aime la faiblesse d'un autre. Tout le reste ne compte plus si tu n'es plus là. On pardonne plus facilement à ceux que l'on n'aime pas, tu le sais. Voilà la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai pardonné à Kellan et que je ne t'aurais pas pardonné. Quant à savoir si je t'aurais réhabilité, oui je l'aurais fait. J'aurais fini par le faire en tout cas. Après t'avoir détesté profondément. »**

Draco soupira. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et caressa son visage. Puis il reprit sa main et dit :

**« Moi ce que je ne te pardonne pas, c'est ça. »** Dit-il en désignant les coupures infectées.

**« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas soigné ? »** Continua t'il en scrutant le visage de la jeune fille.

**« Je te l'ai dit. Plus rien n'a d'importance si tu n'es plus là. Et puis... J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire. »**

**« Un sort de guérison et c'était fini. »** Insista t'il durement.

Elle sourit.

**« Je sais. »**

Doucement, Draco porta sa baguette sur la main de la jeune fille et murmura un sort de guérison. Elle se laissa faire, son regard scrutant le moindre geste du garçon. Une fois la main guérie, Draco fit glisser la sienne jusqu'au visage d'Hermione. Il s'approcha avec une lenteur exagérée et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor. Il les caressa du bout de ses lèvres, puis embrassa sa joue, et son front, et son nez.

**« Tout est terminé, maintenant. »** Murmura t'il.

Il resta à quelques centimètres de la bouche d'Hermione, attendant une réponse de la jeune fille. C'était l'accord entre eux. Lorsque tout serait terminé, ils pourraient être ensemble. Elle acquiesça, yeux fermés, et soupira d'aise lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres avec plus d'insistance sur les siennes.

Le baiser devint plus entreprenant, et bientôt les mains des deux amants entreprirent de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Ils ne se lâchaient plus, pas même pour respirer. Tout à coup, la main d'Hermione vint heurter quelque chose de dur dans la poche intérieure de la cape de Draco. Cette chose tomba à terre.

Le baiser s'interrompit et Draco ne put réagir à temps. Hermione s'était déjà baissée pour ramasser le livre qui était tombé par terre.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda t'elle en souriant, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux **« Draco Malfoy tient un journal intime ! ». **

Draco essaya de reprendre le livre, mais Hermione l'évita et ouvrit sur la première page, où elle lut ces quelques mots :

« _A quelque visiteur : Ce que tu tiens dans la main contient toute ma vie. Ce que tu y liras n'est en aucun cas truqué, amélioré. Il s'agit tout simplement de moi. J'espère que la culpabilité de pénétrer dans mes pensées sans mon autorisation te poursuivra toute ta vie. Kellan Smith._ »

La jeune fille se figea instantanément et son sourire se glaça. Elle plongea son regard à la fois surpris et colérique dans celui de Draco. Il sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle prit la parole et lui demanda froidement :

**« Tu comptais garder ça pour toi ? »**

Le jeune homme tenta de lui prendre la main mais elle recula précipitamment.

**« Draco ! »**

«** Non ! Non, je comptais te le donner... »**

**« QUAND ? »** S'écria t'elle d'une voix où pointait déjà l'hystérie.

**« Je sais pas... Quand tout ça serait passé... Tu sais, quand les choses se seraient tassées... »**

**« Alors ça j'y crois pas !** Continua t'elle d'une voix plus forte. **Tu... Tu n'es qu'un... »**

**« QUOI ! Je ne suis qu'un quoi, Hermione ? »** S'écria t'il énervé de devoir encore se disputer avec elle.

Il y eu un temps d'arrêt, Draco voyait bien que la jeune fille lui faisant face tentait de se contenir. Mais elle explosa tout de même et s'exclama :

**« Tu n'es qu'un Connard ! »**

Sur ce, elle le planta là et disparut dans l'infirmerie.

Le jeune homme poussa un juron, serra les poings et essaya de ne pas la suivre. Mais peine perdue, à peine quelques seconde étaient passées qu'il entra à sa suite.

**« JE NE SUIS PAS UN CONNARD ! »** S'écria t'il quand il aperçut Hermione. **« Parle moi sur un autre ton, espèce de... »** Il ne finit pas sa phrase, par peur de le regretter.

Il passa outre les remarques des autres l'incitant au silence et se dirigea vers la Brune, qui avait retrouvé sa place près du chevet du mourant.

**« Et sur quel autre ton veux-tu que je te parle ? Comme une sang de bourbe parlant à son maitre le sang pur ? »**

**« Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis ! Tu sais bien que je ne pense plus ça de toi. » **Soupira t'il, lasse.

**« Ah non ? Et de quoi allais-tu me traiter ? »** Le provoqua t'elle.

L'agacement de Draco était réapparut et il cria haut et fort de façon à ce que tout le monde entende :

**« De... De névrosée hystérique ! »**

Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il savait bien que ça allait la mettre hors d'elle, mais ils étaient lancés, alors autant se lâcher.

Hermione poussa un cri outré, sa bouche formant un « O » parfait, et saisit la première chose qu'elle trouva à portée de sa main (à savoir un verre d'eau) qu'elle lui lança à la figure. Draco l'évita de justesse mais ne put que se prendre une espèce de truc en plastique bizarre en pleine poitrine (un bassin, là où les gens font pipi à l'hôpital quand ils ne peuvent pas se lever pour aller aux toilettes). Il eut le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant. Hermione saisit sa baguette et lui envoya un chauve-furie qu'il contra rapidement.

**« Tu vois !** S'écria t'il. **HYSTERIQUE ! »**

**« PAUVRE GAMIN ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ! »** Hurla t'elle hors d'elle.

Ils étaient bien conscients tous les deux que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie les regardaient (malades compris). N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme s'en alla. Il n'aimait pas savoir Hermione aussi en colère contre lui, pourtant, il ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres. Il avait retrouvé son Hermione, la fougueuse, la passionné. Et il s'était aussi un peu retrouvé. Ils n'étaient plus les deux âmes tristes et vides de l'après guerre. Là commençait la guérison.

* * *

Draco mâchait tranquillement sa brioche lorsqu'il sentit que l'on s'asseyait à ses côtés. Il devina que c'était Harry et il dit avant que le rouge et or ne commence :

**« Alors tu es au courant... »**

Il entendit un petit rire à ses côtés :

**« Comment ne pas être au courant. Je suis sûr que votre dispute a déjà fait le tour de l'Angleterre. »**

Draco retint difficilement un rire.

**« Tu l'as vraiment traité de névrosée Hystérique ? » **Demanda Harry après quelques instant de silence.

**« Ouais. »** Fit Draco.

Cette fois, il sentit les épaules de Harry remuer et il sut qu'il s'empêchait d'exploser de rire lorsqu'un gloussement parvint à ses oreilles.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa éclater son rire qui gagna bientôt Draco qui se joignit à lui.

Ils se plièrent en deux de longues minutes, Draco racontant la dispute entre deux éclats de rire.

Cette scène aurait pu paraître banale si l'un ne portait pas les couleurs Gryffondor et l'autre les couleurs Serpentard, et s'ils n'étaient pas les premier à rire depuis la fin de la guerre.

En effet, il y avait bien longtemps que la grande salle n'avait pas accueilli des éclats de rire.

Mais cet instant fut interrompu par Ginny qui vint à leur rencontre. Elle ne dit qu'une phrase, adressée à Draco :

**« Il est mort. »**

Le jeune homme sut instantanément qu'elle parlait du garçon à l'infirmerie que veillait jour et nuit Hermione. Il se leva, toute trace de rire ayant disparu de son visage si parfait et se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque.

Il la trouva très facilement. Elle se trouvait exactement là où elle se tenait une semaine auparavant. Recroquevillée sur le sol, il l'entendait sangloter. Il arrêta d'avancer quand elle releva la tête, ne sachant pas très bien si elle voulait ou non le voir. Après quelques secondes à se fixer, elle se leva et fondit dans ses bras, sanglotant de plus belle. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, un peu gauche.

**« Il est... »**

**« Je sais, je sais. » **Murmura t'il.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione cesse de pleurer. Puis ils allèrent main dans la main dans le parc. Il faisait nuit. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés sous le ciel étoilé ? A ce moment, Draco était sûr d'une chose. C'est avec elle qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

Alors, profitant d'un silence réconfortant, il se lança :

**« Hermione, tu sais, pour... heu. A l'infirmerie, l'autre fois, le lapsus que j'ai fait. Je voulais te dire que je le pensais sincèrement... »**

Il patienta quelques secondes, ne sachant pas très bien si elle avait comprit qu'il parlait de la fois où il lui avait plus ou moins dit qu'il l'aimait.

Elle inspira profondément et répondit :

**« Je t'aime, tu sais... »**

Draco baissa la tête et continua :

**« Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il l'entendit renifler.

**« Mais je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, où on en est, la guerre, tout ça... Je vais rentrer chez moi. » **Finit-elle par avouer.

**« Oh... Combien de temps ? »** Demanda t'il, appréhendant sa réponse.

**« Je ne sais pas encore. Quelques jours, quelques semaines. Quelques mois... Je veux... Comprends moi. J'ai besoin de mes parents. Ils ne me reconnaitront pas, mais j'ai appris qu'ils étaient revenus en Angleterre... Je. S'il te plait, ne pars pas ! »** S'écria t'elle alors que le jeune homme tournait des talons.

**« Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? Depuis combien de temps tu y penses ? »** S'énerva t'il

**« Je le sais depuis quelques semaines. J'ai pris ma décision aujourd'hui. »**

**« Ce.. C'est à cause de moi ? De notre dispute ? Du journal de Kellan ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Draco. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul. »**

Dépité, le jeune homme buta dans une pierre qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre.

**« Et je fais quoi, en attendant ? **Bouda t'il. **J'ai fait tout ça pour toi. J'ai tout quitté pour toi. Et tu me laisses, tu... Tu pars ? »**

Hermione saisit les mains de Draco, qui commençait à s'agiter.

**« Crois moi, c'est mieux comme ça. S'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre nous, je veux que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. »**

**« S'il ? S'il doit y avoir quelque chose ? Tu ne cesses de me dire que tu m'aimes depuis des mois, et tu n'es pas sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ? »**

Hermione baissa la tête.

**« Tu sais bien que mes sentiments ne changent pas. Mais... Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, maintenant que la guerre est finie. J'étais là pour t'aider dans tes choix, pour te guider. C'est fini maintenant. Et si cet amour était né pour de mauvaises raisons ? »**

Draco retira ses mains de celles d'Hermione et lui dit avant de partir :

**« Tu te trompes. J'ai et j'aurais toujours besoin de toi, et pas pour de mauvaises raisons. »**

* * *

Draco tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle s'en allait, un grand vide s'était insinué en lui. Avait-il fait tout ça pour rien ? Il avait mis de côté tous ses préjugés, il lui avait même presque dit qu'il l'aimait, chose improbable venant de lui. Et elle partait ?

Il soupira en envoyant valser le porte parapluie qui se trouvait pas loin de lui. Porte parapluie horrible soit disant passant. Qu'allait-il faire si elle partait ?

**« Si le Malfoy guimauve m'écoute, sous son masque de froideur, il doit savoir qu'elle part aujourd'hui. » **Lui dit Harry en ramassant le porte parapluie.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? » **répondit Draco en grognant.

**« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que c'est l'occasion de lui dire au revoir, comme l'ont déjà fait tous ses amis. A l'heure qu'il est, elle est peut-être en train de saisir le portoloin. »**

**« Je m'en fou. Qu'elle s'en aille, ça me fait une belle baguette ! »**

Harry sourit.

**« Malfoy, arrête un peu de penser comme un gamin égoïste. »**

**« Je ne te permets pas Potter de me parler sur ce ton ! »**

**« C'est qu'il mordrait ! Enlevez lui sa copine et il montre les crocs ! »**

Draco envoya son poing dans le mur.

**« Dégage, Potter, tu pollues mon air ! »**

Harry ouvrit le tableau et franchit la porte. Il adressa une dernière question avant de refermer l'entrée :

**« Elle t'a attendu si longtemps, Draco. Ne peux-tu pas en faire de même, pour elle ? »**

C'est cette dernière phrase qui décida Draco. Il devait la revoir, avant qu'elle parte. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sur une nouvelle dispute. Alors il se dirigea vers le hall du château. Il la trouva alors qu'elle rétrécissait ses bagages.

Elle le vit s'avancer et lui sourit.

**« Je ne savais pas si je devais t'attendre. » **Avoua t'elle. **« Je suis contente que tu sois venu. »**

Draco grogna mais ne se dégagea pas quand elle vint se serrer dans ses bras.

**« Ce n'est pas un Adieu. »** Fit-elle le visage enfoui dans son cou.

**« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« Vois ça comme des vacances. Profite en toi aussi pour faire le point. On a besoin de s'accorder une pause, toi et moi. »**

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu m'aimes et je... Enfin c'est réciproque, alors pourquoi faire une pause ? »**

**« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu le caches, mais la guerre t'a marqué. Moi aussi. J'ai besoin de me refaire une santé auprès de mes parents. On n'avancera à rien avec tous nos démons. Et je veux avancer. Être libérée de tout ça. J'ai lu le journal de Kellan l'autre soir. Je sais qu'il t'a touché. Julie était ton amie. Tu as vu mourir autant de gens que moi. Il faut faire son deuil. »**

**« Qui te dit que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça ? »**

Hermione rit.

**« Mais je suppose que ta réputation de miss je sais tout a encore une fois donné dans le mille. » **continua t'il de mauvaise grâce.

**« Je reviendrai, Draco. On ne peut pas se permettre de se lancer dans quelque chose maintenant. On s'auto-détruirait. Je le fais pour nous. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, sans toi ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »** Bouda t'il à la façon d'un petit garçon.

**« Justement. Harry a une grande maison, et il m'a dit qu'il te supportait, même si je sais qu'en fait, il t'aime bien. Alors tu n'as qu'à aller là bas. »**

**« Et puis quoi encore ? Passer mes vacances d'été dans une fosse aux lions, des tas de Weasley partout, et un Potter en plus ? Il faut vraiment que tu passes des vacances ! »**

**« Je vais devoir y aller, il est l'heure. »**

Draco resserra sa prise sur Hermione.

**« Je dois me retrouver, sans toi. Je dois redevenir moi-même. »**

Draco déposa un baiser sur son front.

**« Alors retrouve toi vite. »** Dit-il. **« Car moi, j'ai bien peur de n'être personne sans toi. »**

Elle caressa sa joue tendrement et lui murmura :

**« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être quelqu'un. Tu dois être toi, et ça suffit. »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, il saisit le menton de la jeune fille et l'embrassa chastement. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille partir, mais il aurait aimé partir avec elle. En « amoureux ». Passer des vacances tous les deux loin de tout aurait pu être bénéfique. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa à toutes les parties de jambes en l'air qui partait avec Hermione, mais il se reprit bien vite.

**« Il faut croire qu'elles attendront... »** Marmonna t'il en faisant la moue, Hermione saisissant le portoloin. Elle disparut après un dernier regard, le laissant plus seul que jamais.

Il vivait près d'elle depuis le début de l'année, il devait se réhabituer. Depuis des mois il pensait pour deux. S'il allait à tel endroit, y serait-elle ? Allait-elle manger à telle ou telle heure. Il fallait qu'il reprenne l'habitude de n'être qu'une seule personne.

**« Fais tes valises Malfoy, on part pour le terrier demain. »**

Draco se tourna vers Harry. Derrière le garçon se trouvaient Ginny et Ron. Draco leur adressa un regard blasé en disant :

**« C'est une blague ? »**

Il vit Ron croiser les bras, le roux ne l'aimait pas trop, et Ginny rit :

**« Ce n'est pas négociable, Draco. C'est Hermione qui a dit. »**

Le blond soupira.

**« Alors si Hermione a dit... »**

Toutefois, un sourire vint orner son visage.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer, puis le groupe repartit ensemble. En ouvrant les portes de la grande salle, les Gryffondor à ses côtés, Draco contempla les tables remplies de mets succulents et les chaises occupées par les élèves, et il eut la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

Pas que Poudlard ait beaucoup changé, ça non. C'est lui qui avait changé.

* * *

_Tadam ! Vous avez aimé ? Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, en revanche, j'ai voulu appuyer sur le fait que Kellan n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Il était juste conduit par cette soif de vengeance. On lui a prit sa soeur jumelle, il voulait prendre la vie du fils de Lucius. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais Julie a été une des rares amies de Draco, et il a été marqué par ce que marque Kellan. Bref ! Je voulais surtout donner un peu plus de profondeur et de mystère à Kellan, parce que moi... Je l'aimais bien :)_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisous Bisous_


End file.
